Camera, action and a comedown
by hyunsick
Summary: Just another cute love story
1. Your wish is my command

I was presently staring back at a life-size cutout of Ji Yong. It was a picture of him wearing a white shirt with a bow tie, and holding a bouquet of colorful flowers. If looks could be deceiving, it would be from that sweet and innocent smile plastered on his face.

Something about this … just did not look right.

"Neat eh, nuna? I brought this for 50,000 won!" Seung Ri proudly exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around 'Ji Yong's' shoulder.

I gave a look of incredulity after hearing the price. Somehow I just didn't think the devil was worth that much, but I didn't want to rain on Seung Ri's parade… so I kept my mouth shut.

He and Dae Sung apparently thought it would be a great idea to incorporate birthday games at Ji Yong's surprise party. After a bit of brainstorming, they came up with their rendition of 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey," a game usually suitable for children. TOP decided to add in some alterations to the punishment and turn it into a drinking game, not suitable for children.

"Dae Sung, you do realize that…. there's no tail on Ji Yong?" I asked. He was standing on one of the couches as a stool, and it was quite hilarious watching him try to mount the cutout onto the living room wall.

"I know! That's why I came up with this!" he cried out.

The two youngest were taking their game very seriously, as Seung Ri took out many variations of cardstock cutouts consisting of hats that all had sticky adhesives on the back.

"We're going to pin the hat on G-Dragon!" Seung Ri demonstrated by slapping a replica of that friggin' awful raccoon hat I saw Ji Yong wear at Milo's party. Seung Ri missed the top of 'Ji Yong's' head by a few inches though, so it was covering his eyes and all I saw was that stupid grin, which I think now made this 'Ji Yong' look super… perverted. Kind of like those creepy old men who would prey on little girls.

"Ahahahaha, you missed it, you lose!" Dae Sung giggled.

"Alright, I'll leave you two alone …." I walked away while shaking my head.

Within 45 minutes, we had all managed to set up the living room of their apartment more "party like." Streamers hung everywhere with a banner saying "Happy Birthday" hanging across a light fixture. We had tried to blow up as many balloons as possible; however, it would take forever if we relied on 'man air', so someone was smart enough to rent a helium tank. Soon, many of the entertainment company's staff started arriving one by one, of course a lot of them I didn't recognize.

"Yo yo yo… come on man, we got less than 30 minutes to get this place lookin' like the shiznit for my dongsaeng!" TOP started bossing everyone around on what to do.

Soon the place was busy with all human forces helping out on the final last minute touches. After tying the last of the balloons with a knot, I spotted Saori who was helping Tae Yang arrange the catered food onto a long table. The two looked like they were both enjoying each other's company since there was so much laughing and smiling going around.

"Hey… what's going on?" I came up to the table and looked at the both of them from side to side.

Upon hearing me arrive, they immediately took one step away from each other, separating to the far side of the table on either ends. Could they be any more obvious?

"Oh nothing, just discussing some of… Ji Yong's favorite foods… which their manager had ordered," Saori babbled while rearranging the kimbap on a big glass plate.

"Haha… uh yeah, you know Ji Yong… sure loves his chicken wings," Tae Yang nervously laughed at me and then shot two thumbs up sign.

"Hm…." I looked at the two suspiciously. They sure were making some googly eyes at each other just a second earlier.

"So did you prepare the camera and everything for later on?" Saori was obviously trying to change the subject.

Oh yes. Despite all the festivities, I forgot that my purpose for being here was to work. Grabbing my bag that was sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen, I took out the camera that Milo had let me borrow from the agency. The bastard who broke my camera still hadn't repaid me yet, and I didn't think he would anytime soon. *shakes an angry fist* On the bright side, Milo said I could use any of his cameras for as long as I want. And believe me, I would rather choose to work with these babies any day over the one I had previously.

I turned on the camera to make sure it was functioning. There were still a couple of shots from Milo's party last week that I hadn't deleted yet. Flipping through the pictures, I came across the shot with Big Bang where I purposely left Ji Yong out of the picture. I started snickering to myself until I caught Saori giving me a weird look from the side.

Regaining my composure, I cleared my throat and put the camera away.

"_Ahem_… yeah, it shouldn't be too hard. I think I'll just try to get a lot of natural shots. The ones where people pose get kind of old after awhile," I jabbered.

Thinking back to the amusing picture, I realized I wouldn't be able to do anything like that tonight; after all, Ji Yong was the birthday boy. Milo would kill me if he found out none of the work I turned in had a feature of the main star. My thoughts were interrupted when TOP came running back into the apartment while clapping his hands.

"Yo, everybody! Ji Yong is comin' up right now, hide your ass!"

At such quick moment's notice, everyone stopped what they were doing and began to scramble. Seeing everybody run in different directions, I froze and deliberated on where my hide out should be.

"Turn off the lights!" Dae Sung shouted.

I decided to follow Seung Ri and hid behind him as he squatted himself behind a banzai tree near the door.

"Nuna, this is my hiding spot!" he pouted.

"Shhh… I'm not that fat, we can both hide here," I whispered and kept my attention at the entrance.

It was silent for almost thirty seconds until the front door finally opened and the foyer light was turned on. There were some quiet voices and then we saw the silhouettes of two individuals entering the apartment.

"Where'd everybody go?" Ji Yong asked his manager and then flipped on the light.

I raised my camera to get ready to take the first shot.

"_SURPRISE!"_everyone shouted.

_*Click*_

Seung Ri pushed me aside and started attacking Ji Yong with silly string while everyone else started setting off those party popper things. Although Ji Yong had the greatest initial look of surprise on his face, it was followed by the biggest grin I had ever seen. Joy and content was shown as he was laughing along with everyone else.

_*Click * Click*_

It was a ruckus for almost a minute before Ji Yong finally yelled out, "I thought you guys forgot!" and pointed at those held responsible.

TOP had a sly smile on his face. "Man, ya know how hard it was to act like nothin' was goin' on?"

"We saw you moping around with that sad look on your face earlier," Dae Sung teased.

Ji Yong was very shy for a moment, covering his face with his hands before thanking everyone for his surprise. You know how they do, those manly hugs…. or whatever it's called.

"Damnit, he didn't cry this time again!" TOP yelled out dramatically with both hands in the air.

"Not everyone is a cry baby like you hyung." Poor Seung Ri bellowed over in pain after receiving a punch in the stomach.

"I was so sure he was gonna be touched this time," TOP kept muttering to himself.

"I am touched," Ji Yong reassured with a pat on his shoulder.

TOP continued to fake cry for a few more seconds before retorting with, "Let's eat now! I'm starving!" He then ran off with everyone else towards the table with food.

It was just Ji Yong and I left alone… again.

"So… you knew about this too huh?" There he goes with the smirk again. How I hate it when he gives me that look, it's like incessant teasing!

"Don't get the wrong idea, I'm only here because I have to take pictures based on Milo's orders."

"Well, you should be glad you're here. A lot of people would kill to get an invitation to my birthday party," he replied conceitedly.

"How modest of you," I retorted.

"You better take some good pictures tonight… otherwise if you catch me at a bad unphotogenic moment, delete it," he ordered. I knew he was kidding though because he said it with a teasing smile.

"And what if I don't?" I challenged.

"Then my overprotective fans will just come after you," he replied nonchalantly.

"Wha-"

I suddenly felt an arm around my shoulder.

"Nuna, hyung, what are you guys talking about back here?" Seung Ri appeared with his arms around each of our shoulders, and looked at us from side to side.

"None of your business, maknae."

Seung Ri pretended to pout. "Whatevers. Hurry up, we're waiting for you to cut the cake." He led the both of us to where the party was.

Tae Yang suddenly appeared holding a very beautiful cake lighted with 23 candles.

_Happy Birthday to you… Happy Birthday to you…._Everyone began to sing and I couldn't help but join along.

_… __Happy Birthday to Ji Yong, Happy Birthday to you_…

After the jingle ended, Ji Yong clasped his hands together for a few seconds to make his wish. _*Click*_

Everyone started clapping after he blew out his candles, and I looked back down at my camera to check the photo I had just taken. As he was praying with his eyes closed, the brightly lit candles emanated a glow onto his face, making him look so serene at that moment. What the heck?

After the cutting of the cake, Dae Sung and Seung Ri proceeded to dress up Ji Yong in his birthday gear.

"Hyung, I spent so much for your birthday this year… you better appreciate it." Seung Ri quickly plopped an old-fashioned plushy birthday crown onto Ji Yong's head. The purple velvet hat was bedazzled with jewels and lined with a white furry leopard print at the base. It looked like something for a little kid, but I guess in this situation it didn't really matter because the birthday star looked like one anyways.

"Aw, Ji Yong hyung… you look so cute." Dae Sung started tying a shiny white sash that said "Birthday Prince" and finally finished off the look by draping a matching purple cape on his back. It looked like Ji Yong had just been crowned Ms. Universe and was ready to take the farewell walk.

"Oh gosh, you guys are too much…" Saori started laughing at the sight before her eyes.

"Did Halloween come early this year?" Tae Yang said with a smile.

"What the hell! Why does Ji Yong get such a great pimp getup this year? I'm expecting something like this, if not even better on my birthday!" TOP cried out with envy, although he was also busy munching on one of those chicken wings.

"Awww… is someone a little jealous?" Dae Sung teased.

"Yeah yeah hyung… it's not until a few more months, we'll see how you treat us first," Seung Ri answered shrewdly.

The party came into full swing within the next couple of hours. Many more of Ji Yong's friends and other celebrities came by. The food kept on arriving and the music was blaring. I was surprised that none of the neighbors started to complain because of the noise. Or maybe they have sound proof walls; after all, they do live in a luxury condominium.

Everyone wanted to take a picture with the birthday boy so I was very busy for the first hour or so. During this time, I also realized Ji Yong was a very silly person. He had so many friends, and with each picture he could come up with many hilarious poses. Some of which were kind of… questionable. But anyways, despite my initial resentment toward him, I realized he was very sincere after witnessing him thank every single person who came with the congratulations.

Saori looked like she was kept busy with the company of Tae Yang so I didn't want to intrude on their bonding time. Most of the night was hanging out with the two youngest, Dae Sung and Seung Ri, because you'll never be bored within their presence, according to them. Initially their game was also a hit; however, it was cut short when people started to cheat for the fun of it and Ji Yong got mad that everyone started pinning hats towards his butt. I suspect it was the effect of them getting drunk off of TOP's shots that were going around.

_"Yaaahhh baby… take it off!" _

We don't need to discuss what happened there.

Despite having so much fun, eventually it all had to end. By the end of the night, the boys were looking very tired from the celebration. TOP seemed as if he had drank too much because he was passed out on the couch with only a pair of shorts and socks on. I don't think anyone else had drank as much as him, not even the birthday boy himself. Seung Ri and Dae Sung were also sprawled out on the floor, looking like they were about to pass out too from all the fun they had earlier.

After all the guests had left, it was only Saori and I that were the females in the apartment. We started to clear up the leftover food and rubbish, while Tae Yang was also nice enough to help out, since he started to take down the decorations.

"I don't get it, why is it we don't even live here… but we have to help out with cleaning up?" I grumbled.

"Well we started from the beginning, so we might as well go all the way to the end. And maybe it's also because of that innate domestic behavior that makes us act upon these type of things."

I pondered for a moment, as if it was starting to make sense.

"No, I think we just got taken advantage of by some lazy boys."

"Aww come on Hana, even though you keep saying you're here for work purposes… admit it, you had fun and enjoyed yourself tonight right?"

I was silently contemplating about this.

"… I suppose."

I did have fun tonight; probably the most that I have ever had by far. It's interesting meeting people at social events, and those happening to be celebrities were just an added bonus. I thought they would be stuck up from all the glitz and glamour they've experienced, but I came to realize that some can be very down to earth and are just like regular people you meet.

It was starting to get late and I knew Saori was my only source of transportation back home. We agreed to leave in fifteen minutes after she had to do some last minute "discussions" about the clothes she had brought for the boys. Funny how I noticed the discussion seemed to only involve Tae Yang.

While letting her do whatever she had to do, I finished cleaning up and started tying up the big black trash bags. There were now two large bags of rubbish, and I wasn't sure of where to dispose of them.

I wandered over to the living room and saw the three members still lying in the same state that I had last seen them in. None seemed to be aware of my presence because they had all probably lost consciousness. I stood confused for a moment, contemplating what to do. Ji Yong suddenly came back in from the balcony, apparently from talking on his phone again because he had just snapped it shut. He was now out of the ridiculous birthday gear and was presently donning just a simple black sweatshirt with matching track pants.

"You're still here?" he questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh… yeah. Silly me, I thought it would be nice to help you guys clean up."

"Oh. Wow that _is_nice of you. But you didn't have to do that… eventually we would've done it… sooner or later."

I cringed at the thought. Knowing these boys they would probably leave their apartment in an array of a mess for weeks if no one had done anything. I thought for a moment whether I should tell him about my dilemma.

"So… there's some rubbish that needs to be taken out… but I'm not sure of where the trash room is," I began.

He looked past me and saw the two large bags sitting by the front door.

"I can go with you. Follow me," he instructed. I started trailing behind him by a few steps as we headed towards the entrance of the apartment. We each picked up one of the bags and I followed him outside. As we were waiting for the elevator, I tried to initiate some small talk. I didn't want the awkward feeling to come around again if we just stood around each other without saying anything.

"So… did you enjoy the surprise party thrown for you?"

He looked over at me and grinned.

"Yes, I did. Thanks to you too, I heard you helped with some of the decorations."

Surprised that he was expressing his appreciation towards me, I cracked a smile.

"It's nothing. I just didn't want your party to look … well, pitiful in a sense, if I have to be the one to take pictures revolving around it."

He stared at me with an amused look on his face. "I see…"

The elevator stopped on the top 32nd floor, and was now coming back down towards where we were waiting on the 20th. As the lights started flashing brightly one at a time on each floor, I turned towards him.

"So you guys pay an insane amount of rent each month, but this building doesn't even have a trash chute?"

He chuckled. "Apparently. I don't know whose bright idea it was to not engineer that into the building. We have to go down to the first floor, the dumpster is located in the back."

_*DING*_

The elevator finally came and he gestured for me to go in first. I was not used to seeing this other side of him, acting like such a fly gentleman.

"Are you trying to earn brownie points from me tonight?" I joked as the elevator door closed and Ji Yong pressed the "L" button for lobby.

He slowly turned around and gave a glance over my body from top to bottom. The sweet expression that was on his face a minute ago suddenly changed into pure seduction. As he slowly moved closer towards me, the smile on my face was quickly wiped off.

"Maybe…" he breathed out in a husky tone. Feeling a little apprehensive, I leaned back until I could go no further, feeling the hard metal barrier against my waist.

Ji Yong's face was dangerously close to mine. He placed both of his palms against the wall behind my head, trapping me so I had nowhere to go.

"Um do you mind… you're kind of… invading my bubble." I was nervously looking everywhere except his eyes. I could smell the faint scent of his cologne and felt his warm breath on me. He said no words for a mere second, although it felt like eternity.

Looking down on me, Ji Yong initiated the first attempt at physical contact. My eyes followed in the direction of his hand as he gently brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. Feeling him slowly trace out my jaw line made my heart flutter uncontrollably. His fingers stopped at my chin and carefully lifted it upwards, until we slowly grew closer, inch by inch.

At the close proximity of our faces, I didn't dare to breathe and was forced to look deeply into his eyes. Time seemed to have stopped...…

…... until he suddenly shifted his face towards his right and let out a loud snort.

If my life had a complete soundtrack, you would've probably heard something to the effect of scratching a needle across a vinyl record.

"Hahaha," he started laughing hysterically. "Oh my god you should've seen your face… you looked like I was gonna rape you."

That bastard!

Feeling foolish for having him play around with me, I could feel my face warm up as the blood rushed up to my cheeks.

"Yaaahhh!" I screamed and pushed his face away. Despite whacking him on the nose, it probably had no effect because he was still laughing like the joker.

"That-was-not-fun-ny," I seethed each syllable through gritted teeth. I paused to control my breathing, and attempted to fling one of the trash bags at him.

As if he was expecting it, he caught it perfectly with both hands.

"Yeah it was. Plus you should be happy, not a lot of girls can say they've been seduced by my charms," he said with a smug look on his face.

"Hey! I really thought you were gonna -"

_*EEEEK*_

The elevator shook violently as a loud screech suddenly rang out. In that split second, the elevator halted dead in its shaft, and the thrust from the sudden stop in momentum sent me flying into Ji Yong's arms.

"AHHHH!" I screamed out.

"Whoa," Ji Yong cried out in surprise.

Although he had caught me, Ji Yong was not prepared for the sudden jerk of the elevator and lost his balance. We both fell to the ground with my head hitting the rail along the way.

"Ow !" I cried out in pain.

Everything happened so fast we had no time to think. One of the lights had turned off so the enclosed area was very dim.

All I heard was the pace of our breathing in the silence.

"Oh my god, am I dead?"


	2. Murphy's Law with the Girl's Desire

"Waaahhhh, we're dead now, aren't we?" I cried out in fear.

"We're not dead, stupid."

Feeling as if I was about to have an anxiety attack, the situation Ji Yong and I were put in made me panic. It didn't help that I was a little claustrophobic, so I began to imagine that the enclosed space was getting smaller and smaller… like I was slowly being suffocated.

I began to hyperventilate.

"Then what the hell is going on? Why did we suddenly just stop like that? Are we being attacked by terrorists?"

"Calm down, I think we're just… stuck between floors. This has happened before, it'll start to move again by itself," Ji Yong said calmly.

Not believing him, I fell down onto my knees and buried my head in my hands.

"Ummmmaaa!" I cried out.

Sure enough, the lights indicating what floor we were on was stuck between the number "14" and "13" light. Hasn't there always been that curse about the thirteenth floor in buildings? _Why_did they even think of naming a thirteenth floor?

"This building doesn't happen to be haunted, right?" I quivered in fear. "You know… I've heard stories about how elevators suddenly stop because of… _those things_," I hissed the last part out.

"What things?" Ji Yong looked at me like I was brainless. "It's just a mechanical error. I'm sure someone will notice we're not moving and get help."

He stood up and started waving his arms like crazy at the small camera on the corner of the elevator. Walking up to the elevator control panel, he began to repeatedly press the emergency button that was followed by a loud ringing alarm. After about five seconds, we heard a voice come out from the elevator intercom.

_"Is somebody in there?" _

"Yeah! We're stuck in the elevator on the east wing complex. Can you check out what's wrong?" Ji Yong answered.

_"There seems to have been a sudden power outage. Don't worry sir, we're working on restarting the system. You should be out of there very soon." _

"Okay, thanks man." Ji Yong walked back to where I was and sat down next to me.

"You shouldn't be afraid, getting stuck in elevators is a pretty common thing," he shrugged.

"What? Didn't you ever hear about the man who was stuck in an elevator for over 41 hours? I don't want to go through the experience of that!"

"We're not going to be stuck in here for that long, crazy. The guy already said he'll get us out soon."

"How can you stay so calm?"

"How come you're so freaked out?"

I narrowed my eyes at his question. Okay, I'll admit I was behaving in an overly dramatic manner about the situation, but there really has been freak accidents involving elevators!

Seeing that he was being serious about the question, I gave a deep sigh.

"… when I was younger, I went to an amusement park. My brother had dragged me onto a ride that resembled something similar to an elevator. While we were strapped to a seat, the ride was repeatedly brought up and down making me feel as if my stomach was flying into my throat," I shuddered, recalling the memory.

"That actually sounds like fun if that happened now," he joked.

Aggravated that he could play around at a time like this, I slapped him on the arm. He quickly pouted back as a dramatic response.

"Although it was just a ride, I guess that event conditioned a type of fear in me. I still don't really like taking elevators…" I trailed off.

"Well it's kind of hard to get by in life without taking the elevator, don't you think?"

I was starting to feel a little better after talking to him. The nervousness I felt earlier began to subside and I was able to resume my normal breathing.

"I guess it's a good thing you're here. I would've passed out if this happened while I was alone," I hugged my knees to my chest, suddenly feeling embarrassed and shy.

"No problem. Girls pass out at the sight of me even if it doesn't involve elevators," he winked at me. "But... this can be a memorable experience we went through together," he smiled. It was definitely one of those genuine smiles where you couldn't help but return the gesture.

Silence filled the air as we unexpectedly ran out of things to say. Although I looked straight ahead at the cold metal doors, I could sense his gaze on me from my peripheral vision. Feeling awkward and self-conscious, I became anxious once again and softly coughed out.

"Are you cold?" he asked me quietly. If I had not been next to him I don't think I would've even heard it. His tone was worried, and full with care.

I nodded gently.

Without saying anything he began to unzip his jacket and gestured for me to wear it. I was hesitant in accepting it, but before I could even protest he had already placed it around my shoulder. The alluring scent of his cologne from earlier was evident as I pulled the hoodie over my head.

"What time is it now?" I asked. Ji Yong pulled out his phone and looked at the front cover. "11:55," he said and showed me the display. I admired the slick and shiny black device; it was the latest and one of the higher end models that had recently come out. He must be one of those that always keep up with the newest gadgets on the market.

"Five more minutes until tomorrow… " I said wearily.

"Five more minutes left of my birthday," he muttered.

"Why do you sound so miserable?"

"Because… this means after tonight, you might go back to being the stubborn you were before…" he teased.

"Hey! I'm not usually like that… plus you don't know me well enough to call me that!"

"Well, let's get to know each other then," he replied matter-of-factly.

I was surprised at his straightforwardness. I didn't say anything and turned back to staring at the elevator doors. I didn't know why he had the effect of making me feel nervous. I've seen the rude and mean side of him, but tonight I've witnessed a whole new persona of his. The small little gestures at being nice had me all confused with my feelings. Judging from the expectant look on his face, I suspected he was waiting for a response.

He started to sing a very familiar tune by War, probably trying to hint to me at the obvious fact.

**_Why can't we be friends? _**  
**_Why can't we be friends?_**

"Are you implying we should be friends?"

"Well… I _am_a pretty awesome person…" he tried to win me over with the cliché hand-to-chin pose. When he saw that I wasn't laughing at his joke, his expression turned solemn.

"Look, I know we kind of got on to a bad start in the beginning. Maybe some misunderstandings and hurtful words where said…" He waved his hand in front of my face, gesturing for me to turn my head towards his direction.

"Let's start over." He proceeded to grab my right hand and shook it really hard. "I'm Kwon Ji Yong, leader of Big Bang. You can call me Ji Yong, GD, Kwon Leadah, hottie, or any other synonym… but I prefer the latter. I just turned 22 today. People usually get the wrong idea, but there's a difference between meeting me, reading about me, and knowing me."

His eyes bore into mine. He seemed really excited because he said everything so enthusiastically, while I could only stare back at him blankly.

"Now it's your turn," he signaled towards me.

"I'm Kang Hana and I… work for you," I said dryly.

"Why do you sound like your dog just died? If you're going to be like that you're never going to make it in the real world," he scolded.

I rolled my eyes, but acknowledged what he said and cleared my throat.

"Hi I'm Kang Hana, attending Korea National University of Arts as a photography student. I'm 22 years old …" I pondered for a bit to decide what little tidbit I should add. "Photography is one of my greatest passion and interests. I want to create things that will give inspiration to other people," I concluded.

"Good, now that we're officially acquainted, give me your phone." He patiently waited with his hand out.

Acting obediently without question, I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dropped it into his hands. Within a few seconds, he punched some buttons and then I heard his phone ring. Ignoring the call, he flipped my phone shut and then passed it back to me.

After a moment, I felt my phone vibrating in my lap. Looking at the cover to check the caller i.d; I saw "Girl's Desire" flashing back at me. I snorted in disbelief. He actually had the audacity to enter such a name into my address book!

"Psh, since when did you ever become a girl's desire?"

"Since I've gotten multiple marriage proposals after my debut," he answered frankly.

Annoyed with his arrogance, I hit the "ignore" button and put my phone away.

"Whatever."

"You've got my digits and I've got yours… you can't say we're not friends now." He grinned cheekily at me.

I knew he was doing all this to try to bring up the mood, and not have me so freaked out over the ordeal. Although I'm pretty sure only fifteen minutes or so had passed, the reality of it felt like eternity. I silently wished that the torment would soon be over.

My prayers were answered when the lights in the elevator suddenly flickered back on and we started hearing a whirling type of sound coming up from above. We both immediately stood up as the elevator started to move again. Within ten seconds we landed on the first floor. I scurried out of the lift with Ji Yong following after me. I had forgotten about the trash bags, so the poor guy had to carry both of it while leading the way to the dumpster.

Feeling a whole lot better that I was finally back on ground, I knew that I had to thank a certain someone for being there with me. Who knows how I would've reacted if I was by myself? I was only less than three feet behind him when I started to slow down. Hearing the sudden stop of my tracks, Ji Yong turned around with a questionable look on his face.

"I…" My mind started going blank. How hard is it to say thank you? "How I acted back there… don't tell anyone about it," I said embarrassingly. "Thanks for trying to calm me down… and before I forget," I paused for a few seconds. "Happy Birthday," I blurted out.

I looked downwards, suddenly fascinated by the landscape gravel by my feet. Maybe it was the effect of the yellow light from the lamp post outside, but Ji Yong's eyes looked like they were shining brightly as they began to crinkle from his boyish smile.

"I won't," he replied. The big grin pulling at his lips was contagious as I slowly did the same.

"You know what the bad part is?" he asked while slightly chuckling to himself.

"What?" I gave him an oblivious look.

"After this, you still have to ride the elevator back up to the apartment and then again to leave."

Drawing in a sharp breath, I groaned and smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand.

_Damnit, why oh why?_

"So I'm pretty sure most of the stuff I've brought with me tonight fits on most of you guys. I tried to come up with a lot of things that would match with the concept that YG has been telling me about for your comeback."

Tae Yang and Saori were in a room checking over the clothes that she had brought up earlier that day. Or it was more like she was showing him every piece of clothing, while he was obediently sitting on the edge of his bed and nodding at everything she said.

He couldn't even fully comprehend everything she was saying because he was so nervous from being alone with her in the same room. His room to be exact.

_Damn she is really beautiful_, he thought.

"Tae Yang? Did you hear what I say?"

Shaking his thoughts, he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah."

_'Yeah?'_ _Nice retort_, he thought. Here was his chance in being charismatic and he had already failed. After taking some pointers from TOP (still deliberating if that's a good idea) he learned that women were attracted to charisma. Not jerks or nice guys… but _charismatic men. _

As he was staring at her presence, he observed that she was kind of on the ordinary looking side. She had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and porcelain white skin. Despite such common attributes, there was still something special about her that intrigued him. She appeared to have the poise of a goddess… or something similar to that effect.

Despite only getting to know each other starting that night, he realized that she knew her stuff regarding her job. She had a sweet personality, but was still strict and adamant when it came to her ideas being crafted into the way fashion is worn. He'd always thought that confident women were sexy.

"Oh gosh it's already past midnight! I think I should get going… I still have to take Hana home." Saori began to walk out towards the hallway.

"Err—yeah, of course!" He leaped up off his bed and followed her out.

"I wonder where Hana went?" She questioned while looking around the living room. The apartment was unbelievably quiet, with three of the members still knocked out and sleeping like babies.

"Yeah Ji Yong is missing too…" He scratched his head.

As Saori started to pack up her things, they heard the front door open and saw Ji Yong and I walk in together.

"Where'd you go?" Tae Yang directed the question towards Ji Yong.

"Where were you?" Saori asked at the same time, looking at the both of us suspiciously.

"Umm…. we…" I was caught off guard and nervously looked at Ji Yong for help.

"The trash needed to be thrown out so I showed Hana the way," Ji Yong explained while giving me a wink.

"Our little secret," he whispered into my ear, causing me to blush madly.

"How come it took you so long?" Tae Yang was still wary.

"Oh, well you know… those damn elevators just take forever. We should really consider moving," Ji Yong slickly replied.

Getting the impression that we both had nothing more to say, Saori told me that she was planning on leaving.

She quickly bid her goodbyes to Tae Yang and Ji Yong, who were just standing around and watching us.

"I'll wait for you at the elevator," she said to me and went ahead first.

I hurriedly scrambled around the apartment, gathered my belongings, then clumsily walked back towards the foyer.

"Umm… I guess I'll see you guys later," I quietly said.

Tae Yang gave me a peace sign and then walked back towards his room.

Looking at Ji Yong, he gave me a small smile then lifted his hand to wave goodbye, although it looked more like some gangster pose.

"Good night," I said awkwardly and then quickly slipped out the front door.

I could see Saori leaning against the wall as she was waiting for me by the elevator. She didn't ask me anything more about earlier but only gave that "I know there's something fishy going on" type of smirk. The elevator ride was silent for almost halfway before she finally spoke up.

"Is there something going on between you and Kwon Ji Yong?" she asked in a curious tone of voice.

"No! Why would you say that!" I quickly denied.

"I don't know, you guys just seemed a bit weird after you came back to the apartment."

"No we're not weird. We're perfectly the opposite of weird, which is normal… it was just a quiet trip to the dumpster," I mumbled.

"Okay… but you'll have to come up with something better to explain why you're wearing his jacket then," she smiled and patted me on the shoulder.I choked on my spit and started coughing madly. Saori walked out laughing as we had already reached the ground floor. She left me in the elevator caught with my own words. "Saori wait!" I yelled while stupidly following after her.

As I got into the car, I proceeded to take off the jacket and folded it in my lap. Although Saori was speaking to me, I could hear nothing of it as I quietly looked out into the dark night.

Wait, did something really happen between him and I? So much happened in one night. We're friends now… but why did it seem like he did so many things for me? As I was left with many thoughts, I could still smell the lingering scent of his cologne that remained on me.


	3. The pickup line generator

Time passes by fast when there is much to do. The previous hot and humid summer weather was suddenly replaced by the brisk nip of fall. Each passing day at the agency made me feel that I was gaining more responsibilities and learning new things. Due to the collaboration between YG Entertainment and Tao Agency, every new project that had come in has dealt with Big Bang.

YG had instructed for them to begin the recording process of their album, hence their official comeback would be quickly approaching within the coming weeks. Everyone at the office was working on projects to prepare for it. I had not seen the boys since Ji Yong's birthday party a few weeks ago. Nothing exciting was really happening, so I did not have to meet up with them just yet.

Saori on the other hand, was getting quite close to the boys... especially with Mr. Tae Yang. She finally admitted that she had a slight crush on him after some persistent questioning over lunch one day. I have an inkling Tae Yang feels the same way about her, but I believe things should evolve naturally instead of having someone play the role of a matchmaker. As their stylist, it's typical for Saori to see them practically daily, hence she has given me the update of what they have been up to.

"You know… the boys here miss you a lot. Especially Seung Ri and Dae Sung," I heard her say on the phone. In the background I could hear a lot of commotional yelling.

"Nuna, bring us food! We love you!" I suspected those where the two that had "missed" me.

"That's nice to know…. I've been really busy at the agency too," I laughed out.

"I can tell Milo to cut down on your workload," Saori offered.

"No no don't… I'm fine. It's good to keep busy here… the people are great and I'm learning lots!" I reassured.

"You sure?"

"Positive. I bet you're busy too, dressing up some of the most wanted men in the entertainment industry. So tell me honestly, since my memory is hazy from that previous time, but is Tae Yang's body really as good as it looks on those CD covers?" I teased.

"Hana!"

Although I couldn't see her face, I'm pretty sure it was red as a tomato.

"I'm kidding…. or not. Hehe. Anyways I'm about to reach work now, I'll talk to you laters."

"Alrighty, work hard," she replied before hanging up.

"Hana, as you may know Big Bang has been in the process of recording for their new album." Despite Milo looking as he normally does in his full black attire and trademark rimless glasses, his face looked fatigued. Maybe all the stress and work had gotten to him lately.

I nodded my head. Well duh, that's like all that has been talked about at the agency right now for the past few weeks!

"As they're becoming more active with their work again, I want you to document many of these moments that are essential. You should head over to their recording studio right now. Take a lot of shots that you think will be beneficial for the upcoming photo book," he instructed. "By the way, I looked over those pictures you took at Ji Yong's birthday party, great job," he complimented with a smile.

Although I was overjoyed at his praise, I smiled embarrassingly and nodded in understanding. After lounging a few more hours at work to do some of the mundane tasks, I decided to head over to YG Entertainment to see what the boys where up to. I was hoping Saori would also be there. I wanted to see a familiar face… just in case things got awkward. I packed up my equipment, then headed towards the receptionist area where Jinni was sitting at her usual place.

"Jiiinniii," I whined. I tried to give her my cutest face while resting my chin in my palms.

"What do you want now?" Jinni scowled and played along with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Can you give me the address for YG Entertainment?"

"Can't you go on the internet and map that yourself?"

"Yeah… but I'm computer illiterate," I smiled and shrugged.

"You're lucky I'm your friend," she mumbled then scribbled the address on a notepad.

Tearing off the paper she pinched my right cheek. "But you're so cute and adorable I can't resist in helping you out during your clueless moments!"

Rubbing my cheek, I stuck out my tongue then grabbed the address out of her hands. As I walked out of the agency, I heard the notification that I had received a new text message.

_Hana, why fall off the face of the earth? Are you free for lunch?_ – Kiwi

I had been very busy recently trying to juggle school and work. Kiwi's work life is even crazier, so combined with the weird hours I hadn't managed to see her that often lately, even if we do live together.

_Sorry Kiwi. I have to do a work assignment. Will call you laters._ I texted back.

Just when I was about to put my phone away, I received another message. Assuming it was Kiwi again, I flipped open my phone.

_Are you tired? Because you've been running through my mind all day _– Girl's Desire

I was not the least fazed by the message after reading it. After all, this was not the first time Ji Yong had sent such a thing. Ever since we had exchanged numbers, or more like he had gotten my number without my consent, he had once in awhile sent me weird text messages consisting of lame pickup lines. I'm not sure if he did this as a joke or not, but surprisingly it didn't really make me feel uncomfortable. I actually thought it was quite funny.

Today's message was not too bad since I've heard it being used before. The first time he wrote, "_If I were to lay 11 roses next to you, you'd make the perfect dozen_," which had me absolutely cringing from its cheesiness. "_If I could re-arrange the alphabet I would put U and I together_" would probably come in as a close second.

In all the past messages I had never responded, only because I didn't want him to think it had an effect on me. I realized I would have to see him in person very soon, so I thought for a moment before typing a response.

_You look like a real challenge. _

Snapping my phone shut, I couldn't help but smirk at his little game of flirtation.

I hailed a taxi and it didn't take too long before I arrived in front of the studio. As it was already past lunch time, and I still had not eaten, my stomach started growling from hunger. I thought of Seung Ri and Dae Sung's requests earlier on the phone, and decided I would be a nice nuna and bring them food.

Seeing a street stand right outside selling dumplings, I thought it was the perfect sustenance for the slightly chilly weather. I wasn't sure how many people would be there, so I brought a whole bunch in a variety of steamed and fried versions. The stand was also selling spicy rice cakes, so I brought a whole plate full of that too.

YG Entertainment was situated inside of a huge building. I probably would not have been able to navigate around if I didn't receive some decent directions. Not to mention, at first some of the staff working there thought I was a fan, and forbid me from entering. After the explanation of who I was and why I was there, I finally arrived in front of the recording studio. From outside I could faintly hear music and someone singing. I texted to Saori that I had arrived and waited a few minutes before the door finally opened.

"I'm so glad you're here," I mumbled as my teeth where chattering from the cold.

Upon entering the much warmer studio, I was greeted at the sight of expensive-looking recording equipment and gadgets. Dae Sung and TOP were sitting at the back of the room, and acknowledged me with a big wave. Tae Yang was sitting by an older looking man, who I assumed was the sound engineer as he was operating some control panels. Despite his back turned towards me, I could also see Ji Yong's presence at the front of the room.

"I come bearing food... where should I put it?" I whispered to Saori.

"Let's go in the back," she replied and I followed her to where TOP and Dae Sung were sitting. Their expressions showed much happiness when they realized I had brought fuel to replenish their energy. I waved my hand over to Tae Yang to grab some of the food before it was all gone.

"Maknae, this is the sixth try already!" Ji Yong's voice suddenly yelled out in frustration. He was sitting behind a sound board while I spotted Seung Ri in the actual part of the recording room that was partitioned by a big glass window.

I gave a look to Saori, raising my eyebrows in surprise at Ji Yong's outburst. She shrugged and happily dug into some of the rice cakes I had brought. Seung Ri also seemed annoyed, because he infuriatingly took off his headphones and sighed loudly.

"Hyung, I'm sorry but aren't you being a little harsh today? It's not like we don't have the studio all day."

"We have to bring down the demo today! Plus we need to clear this song with some of the producers before it officially goes on the album! Can you just get serious please?" he said strictly.

"I am being serious, hyung! I thought my take was good, but you keep saying it's bad. I'm getting just as frustrated as you are!" Seung Ri cried out with fury.

There was clearly tension between the two. No one else in the room said anything for awhile.

"How about we take a break?" the sound engineer guy suddenly spoke up.

Seung Ri placed the headphones back on the stand and walked out of the recording room. Ji Yong gave a sigh and walked up to him, who was beginning to head out of the room we were all in.

"Maknae..." He started pulling the youngest back by the arm. Seung Ri ignored Ji Yong's effort and brushed him off with a shrug. His annoyance was definitely felt by the slam of the door.

"Are they gonna be okay?" I whispered, after watching the event unfold before my eyes. But, the other three members were more focused on eating, oblivious to the drama, as if they were used to it.

"Yup nuna. It's just a lover's spat," Dae Sung replied with his mouth full.

Clearly, Ji Yong was pissed off too because he let out a loud groan and took off the beanie he was wearing. He ruffled his hair, and then stayed standing next to the door for awhile, just staring off as if he was deep in thought.

"Why does he always do this?" he yelled out, pounding his fist against the padded wall.

Tae Yang stopped eating and walked over to put an arm around Ji Yong's shoulder.

"Hey, calm down man. I know you're frustrated from things not going your way. We all know your personality as being a perfectionist. Maknae is just being stubborn right now because he thinks he's right too…. don't worry he'll come around."

I was in awe at how soothing and calm Tae Yang's voice was. I guess it's true when they say he's the mediator of the group. I was starting to wonder if he ever gets mad himself, before Saori cleared her throat, trying to clear the tension in the air.

"Ji Yong, come have some food! Hana brought a lot for you guys!"

As Tae Yang led Ji Yong over to where we all were, he finally acknowledged me by disheveling my hair.

"Hey!"

The previous worried expression on his face disappeared as he noticed the rice cakes and then gave a childish grin.

"Wahh finally... I'm so hungry. I haven't eaten since this morning," he said while breaking a pair of wooden chopsticks. "Wow! Kang Hana, bringing me food? Just like our adorable fans. Is this because you said I was a challenge, so you're trying to win me over?" he asked between bites.

"Don't flatter yourself. I didn't bring the food just for you," I retorted.

"It's ok. I know you really care about me deep down inside that cold heart of yours," he said loudly for everyone else to hear. I couldn't help but stare at his bright crimson lips, stained with the spicy red sauce, some of which was also dripping down onto the side of his chin.

I faked a look of repulsion and brushed off his insult. I figured he was just going to continue to tease me so I turned away from him and faced the others as we ate.

"What challenge?" TOP curiously asked.

"Nothing!" I yelled out at the same time as Ji Yong said "This!" and took out his phone.

"Kang Hana sent me a message today at exactly 12:49 pm, and I quote from it, '_You look like a real challenge_.' Now after some considerable thoughts, I definitely think she is trying to pursue me," Ji Yong nodded off, as if what he had just said should be accepted as the gospel.

Everyone was now curious towards the situation, so they peered over at his phone. The idiot was proudly showing off the evidence on display, waving it around too as if he was taunting me. I stayed in my position and calmly focused on eating my food.

"That sounds like a pickup line, don't you guys think?" he winked at me.

"Kwon Ji Yong delete that right now!" I spat out.

"Nuna, do you like hyung?" Dae Sung asked me innocently.

My eyes went wide as I quickly observed the faces of TOP, Tae Yang, and Saori... all of them looking at me expectantly for an answer.

"I don't like you Kwon Ji Yong!" I frustratingly screamed out. "I only wrote that as a joke. You were the one who kept sending me those stupid pickup lines in the first place!"

"Pickup lines?" Tae Yang asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes! _Pickup lines_. Kwon Ji Yong has to resort to lame ass pickup lines in order to woo a girl!" I exclaimed.

"Hahaha I don't have to resort to pickup lines Hana. I have other methods... other ways..." he trailed off while raising his eyebrows suggestively.

I feigned disgust and ignored him with the turn of my head.

"There's no way that as much hate you profess to harbor for me, it wouldn't be accompanied by just as much love," Ji Yong responded.

I rolled my eyes at his analysis.

"Do you still have _my_ hoodie that I let _you_ borrow?"

I always kept forgetting to give it to Saori to return it to him, and now I realized it was probably hidden in the mess of my room back home somewhere.

"I threw it away," I calmly replied.

"Suuure..."

Sensing that if he continued any more, I was going to pop a vein in my forehead, so he stopped laughing and put his phone away. "Okay, just kidding. I actually found a book titled 'Pick-Up Lines that Work: Get the Girl Tonight!' from Seung Ri's room. So... I tried some of the top rated ones on you. Only because I thought you could take a joke," he shrugged.

"Ahhh maknae..." the other three boys breathed out as if it all made sense.

"Whatever, let's just forget about it," I said uncomfortably.

I was foolish to think that he might've actually been flirting with me with those messages. One minute he acts as if he's interested in you, then the next he plays it off as a joke. Way to go with sending mixed signals!

After we were all finished with eating, the rest of the boys went back to work. Saori left in the midst of everything because she had to go meet some of her other clients. As much as I wanted her to stay with me as company, I realized I was going to have to survive by myself.

Although I was sad for a little bit, seeing Seung Ri come back in happy as a clam cheered me up. He must have calmed down during the break because he came back with a smiling face, as if he and Ji Yong had never quarreled. Hugging me from behind, Seung Ri thanked me for the food and went back into the booth for his recording session.

As I was still a little pissed off from Ji Yong's teasing, I ignored him and concentrated on my job for the rest of the day. I took some shots of Seung Ri recording, and found that he is unproblematic to photograph with emotions. He sang his heart out for all of his parts on the songs. Once in awhile, the stupid authoritative leader would give his comments on what could be improved, but this time Seung Ri took it in stride.

Despite knowing that I was there to work, sometimes it didn't even feel like it because Dae Sung and TOP are a comedic duo. When it's not their turn to record, they were always playing around. When funny people make you laugh, life just seems all a bit more amusing. I figured their fans must like seeing this side of them so I also took many shots of those moments too.

At the end of the day's work, Tae Yang, Seung Ri, TOP, and Dae Sung were preparing to go home. I still saw Jiyong inside the studio composing music. He looked so secluded and deep in thought, as if he was in his own world of music. The level of concentration coupled with his musical knowledge was evident.

Although I hated his personality of being a prankster and always teasing me, I admired his strong work ethic which I was finally able to see for the first time. As I still had my camera out, I quietly photographed him at work without him noticing. The setting was on black and white as I felt it might have a better effect in conveying the pensive mood and emotions.

Taken at an angle displaying his profile, his expression showed a combination of distress and passion that was a bit intriguing. Why did he look so amazingly perfect at this moment? Could it be the defined jaw line, the intensity in his eyes and brows, or the curvature of his lips?

Damn it, why does the bastard have to be so photogenic?

My thoughts were disrupted when Seung Ri's voice suddenly rang out. "Nuna, Ji Yong hyung is still going to be working here, but we can give you a ride home!"

"Okay thanks," I responded.

I looked at the picture I had taken one last time, and smiled before walking out after Seung Ri.

Life is sometimes black and white, and to me it's just as beautiful that way.


	4. To be in the picture or not?

"263… 264…. 265…"

"Seung Ri, what are you doing?" I asked.

Once again, I was at YG Entertainment to document Big Bang's work. After the music recording session a few days ago, Milo was extremely satisfied that I already had enough shots for the "In the Studio" part of the photo book. The group was now starting to learn the choreography for some of their songs, and YG invited me over to observe their performance. The title track was a funky and rocking upbeat number. I wasn't even sure of the lyrics yet, but it was so catchy you couldn't help but dance along.

"266… 267… nuna, I'm counting the dots on the ceiling," he responded.

These boys work too hard. After an intense two hour practice of consecutive dancing, their Nazi leader finally said the session had concluded. Seung Ri was now lying with his back on the hard-wood floor, staring up at the sky... mumbling to himself. It was my second experience of seeing him off in his own little world. It's a little cute, but at the same time… I can get a little concerned.

"Okay... carry on." I waved off with one hand.

It was getting boring to sit by myself in the back of the room. I had already taken about a hundred shots of the boys practicing. Saori was busy with her work so I was once again the only female there. There were some backup dancers also present for the practice, but everyone was concentrated on learning the choreography, so none bothered to talk to me.

A little while later, Dae Sung abruptly came out of nowhere and pounced onto Seung Ri's stomach. "Look maknae, I'm a cat!" I've noticed that Dae Sung's a little weird too, since TOP told me he likes to play by himself sometimes…

"271… 272…augh!" Seung Ri groaned. He shoved Dae Sung off onto the floor and then held onto his stomach in pain. "Aww hyung! You made me lose count of the dots!"

I laughed at the sight of the two.

"Hand me a towel," Ji Yong swiftly appeared in front of me with sweat dripping from every part of his body.

I narrowed my eyes at his outstretched hand. "What am I? Your slave?"

Seung Ri and Dae Sung suddenly started singing to Britney Spear's classic, _I'm a Slave 4 U… _followed by the familiar dance choreography. After looking at them weirdly, I turned back to face Ji Yong and saw that he was giving me a smirk accompanied by an expectant look. As if I would really do what he says...

But of course, Spider-Man Tae Yang came to save the day when he threw a white towel in Ji Yong's face.

"Ji Yong she's not your assistant, don't order her around."

Wiping the perspiration off his face, Ji Yong sat down next to me on the floor. We were both looking up at Tae Yang towering over us.

"You know… I think you like Saori… who happens to be Hana's friend… so this is why you're taking her side," Ji Yong said, once again making those little dramatic analyses. I did have to agree with the liking Saori part though.

"... I-I... I am not!" Tae Yang blushed and then went back to busting his moves in front of the mirror.

Boys sweat… a lot. Even more so if you've been dancing around for two hours straight. Multiply that effect to about eight to nine males in the room, and it was now very hot and very humid. The air took on a really strong musky smell, and I began to cringe at the weird scent. The result of a grueling practice had the shirt that Ji Yong was wearing drenched with his sweat. He briskly took it off, and sat back down beside me in just a pair of sweatpants. I was trying not to gawk, yet my eyes were naturally drawn to his naked torso. Come on, if there's someone not wearing a shirt, it's a reflex to stare glance. Despite Ji Yong's lean figure, he was actually toned and had _some_ muscles in certain… places. Breaking my gaze, I cleared my throat and turned the other way. But that attempt didn't work, since the dance studio had mirrors on all four walls. My efforts proved futile as I couldn't exactly avoid the sight.

"You like what you see?"

"… no."

Ji Yong gave a low menacing laugh. "Then why were you staring at me?" With his arms resting on his knees, he was in a crouching position directly in front of me. I tried averting his gaze, but it turned into a game since every single effort to look elsewhere was followed by his face in front of my face. If I moved left, he beared right, and... vice-versa.

"That was a glance. And I was… evaluating how lanky you look compared to Tae Yang." I theorize that Ji Yong's legs are probably the same circumference as Tae Yang's biceps.

"Well I can't be compared to that, Tae Yang takes steroids!"

"What?" I heard Tae Yang yell out in the background.

"Haha… okay just kidding. But come on! You say you're not even a teeny tiny bit attracted to me?"

Maybe on a regular day Ji Yong looks better than the Average Joe on the street. But as of this moment, even if he _is_ half naked in front of me… he was all sweaty… and smelly… and…

"Nope. Not the least bit," I said firmly.

After seeming to be in deep thought for a couple seconds, he bit his bottom lip and gave a small smile before leaving me alone. Their manager then came by the dance room and told them to take a shower and freshen up before eating dinner. Seeing that I was also there, he invited me to eat with them. Another whole hour passed before everyone was finally done and cleaned up. My stomach was beginning to growl from hunger.

Eventually, everyone agreed on ordering delivery from a Chinese restaurant. TOP took the liberty in placing the order, and started going around asking what each person wanted.

"Nuna, this is my favorite Chinese restaurant in all of Korea! They have _the_ best jajangmyeon in town!"

They must've frequently order from this restaurant because they had a delivery menu on hand, which Seung Ri promptly showed me.

"Don't forget the sweet and sour pork!" Dae Sung chimed in.

I glanced over the pink wrinkled brochure and saw that there weren't a lot of choices to pick from. Taking Seung Ri's advice, I settled on my order.

"So what will it be…" TOP stood in front of me with a Hello Kitty notepad in hand.

"Um… could I get a bowl of jajangmyeon, extra meat sauce, no onions… and a side of dumplings."

TOP raised his eyebrows. "Seriously? That's exactly like Ji Yong's order…"

"Yah that's the exact same order as Ji Yong hyung!" Seung Ri grabbed the menu back out of my hands and nudged me with his elbow. I glared at the youngest for trying to suggest... whatever it is that he's trying to suggest.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that the bastard was grinning amusedly. Not everything has to be related to you! Especially when it comes to the likings of my food!

Soon the food came and everyone was concentrated on eating whatever they had ordered. After half an hour, we were finished, and then lounged around with our stomachs content. There was a mess of dirty, empty bowls and plates scattered all over the floor.

"Maknae, clean everything up," TOP ordered out while chewing on a toothpick like a mob boss.

"What? Why do I have to clean up everything?"

"Because... I said so. If you don't want to clean this up, then you can wash the dishes waiting in the sink back at home."

Upon hearing that, Seung Ri quickly scrambled around, picking up everyone's dishes and wiped the floor spot clean. I laughed at how cute he was acting. Sometimes being the youngest in the group must suck if you're picked on by older people with authority.

Then, the person with the most authority suddenly came in, making everyone shut up and alert. YG appeared in the middle of the room and everyone immediately bowed respectfully towards him.

"Boys, I have some good news."

They stopped what they were doing and huddled into a circle in the center of the room. Sensing that it must be something important, I stood towards the back with some female assistants of theirs that were also present.

"You've all worked hard in the recording process these past few weeks. The sound engineer and producers just sent me the final product, and I'm pleased to announce that your album will be ready for release in three weeks time, before the end of October."

Everyone cheered and whooped, with Seung Ri and Dae Sung running around the room like maniacs. I could understand why they were so happy and excited.

"Hell yeah! It's going to be my moment to outshine my hyungs!" Seung Ri was obviously referring to the solo song he had recorded earlier, the day that I visited them in the studio.

"Yah yah yah!" TOP started chasing him around the room, trying to poke the little guy in the butt with the end of a broomstick.

Realizing that I was also there, YG gave me a smile and patted me on the back. "Hana, good job on those photographs you took during their recording. I looked over some samples that Milo sent over the other day, and I'm quite impressed with your skills."

"Thank you." I bowed humbly.

"Especially that one portrait of Ji Yong… I must say I was quite proud to see that photo of him. It's usually hard for someone to understand the emotions a music artist goes through while creating a song, but you did a good job of capturing it."

Upon hearing his name mentioned, Ji Yong gave me a curious look.

"You took a portrait of me?"

I forgot he hadn't known I secretly took it when he was in the studio.

"Yes… I took it right before I left the recording session. You looked concentrated on songwriting or something…" I trailed off.

His brows furrowed over for a brief moment, and then he excused himself as he left the room. YG talked a bit more about the details of their album, and then he also left with some of the staff. After seeing Ji Yong leave so unexpectedly, I was curious and asked the others if they knew what was wrong.

"Was hyung like really serious and kind of gloomy when you took that picture nuna?" Seung Ri asked in detail.

"Um... well he did look a bit melancholic. I guess that was what intrigued me to photograph that moment. It was as if he was writing an emotional song that had a story behind it," I explained.

"Oh…"

Everyone was silent, before Tae Yang finally spoke up. "I think it's because Yoo Jin is back."

Shock immediately appeared on the other's faces.

"Are you serious? When?" TOP began to ask with concern.

"I think just last month. Ji Yong mentioned that she called him a couple of times during his birthday," Tae Yang said quietly.

I was confused at the situation so I just had to ask. "Uh… who's Yoo Jin?"

The others looked at me hesitantly before Tae Yang finally answered. "She's Ji Yong's former girlfriend."

Forming my mouth into the shape of an o, I nodded understandingly. Hell, if I had known he was reminiscing about a past love, then I wouldn't have taken that picture in the first place. "Do you guys know where he went? Maybe I should go explain to him," I bit my lip nervously.

"There's only one place he goes to when he needs to be alone."

I looked at Tae Yang in anticipation.

"The rooftop," he replied.

I am so unfit. With his brief directions, I realized I had to walk up five flights of stairs before I would even reach the top of YG Entertainment's building. Barely reaching the fourth floor, I was already running out of breath. When I finally arrived at the rooftop, I was met with a big gust of wind. There wasn't a lot of light in the area, so I tripped over a black wire and almost fell flat on my face. Muttering to myself over my clumsiness, I turned around the corner, and at last saw Ji Yong's lone figure sitting over the ledge of the roof.

"Hey!" I yelled out.

Turning around, he stared at me for a second before realizing that it was only me, and then proceeded back to his original position. I walked up to where he was sitting, and stared down at the street below. We weren't so high up and there was another ledge below us. I calmly situated myself next to him. I was starting to wonder why he liked coming up here since the view wasn't even that great. All I saw was a lot of air conditioners and apartment buildings across the street from us.

"How'd you know I was here?" he suddenly asked.

"... I'm psychic."

He didn't say anything, and then took a puff from what I realized was a cigarette in his hand.

"Hey! I didn't know you smoke!" I pointed at the awful thing. I was disgusted to find out he had such a bad habit. When he was done smoking it almost to the filter, he stubbed it out on the edge of the roof. At his side was a glass ashtray, which was also filled with stubs of old cigarettes. Maybe there _is_ a reason as to why he likes to come up here …

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." I retracted my finger since his somber attitude was beginning to scare me a little.

"If you're mad about the portrait that I took of you… then I'm sorry," I muttered.

Ji Yong looked at me peculiarly from the side, and then let out a small laugh. "I'm not mad at you."

"I mean usually I don't apolo—wait, you're not?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"I dunno… you kind of left without saying a word," I quietly said and then shrugged. My attention on him was distracted when I noticed that we could clearly see into a couple's apartment, through a window that was brightly lit against the night's darkness.

"I just like to come up here... to think…" he explained. He slowly followed my gaze towards the apartment across the street.

"I know this is really none of my business but Tae Yang thinks you're in a depressed mood because of your past girlfriend coming back And I'm really sorry if I took a picture of you in such a sad state I thought you were just writing lyrics but if I had known there's a sad story behind it whatever it is then I'm sorry," I rambled out in one breath.

Ji Yong smiled amusedly and then took another long drag on his cigarette. "You don't have to be sorry for anything. Yes, her coming back had a bit of an effect on me. I guess it stirred up some past feelings in the studio." His gaze wandered jadedly on our surroundings. "But… I'm alright now." With the small grin he gave me, I wasn't sure if he was just saying that to make me feel better, or maybe saying it to make himself feel better.

We both continued to stare across into the apartment window. The couple living there were probably in their early thirties and possibly married. As the wife was in the kitchen doing who knows what, her husband suddenly appeared behind her and started kissing her passionately. Definitely not a peck. It was one of those 'I want you right here, right now' type of passionate kiss.

Of course I was shocked. I let out a small gasp, before turning towards Ji Yong.

"Err… do you see what my eyes are seeing?"

"Hahaha!" Ji Yong bellowed out with a crazy laugh. "Live porn right across the street from me. What can be better than this?"

"What? They're taking off their clothes?" I was totally trying to ignore the situation and had turned towards the side, facing Ji Yong and sitting cross-legged in front of him.

"Just kidding." He gave out another hearty laugh. "They took their passion to the bedroom. Plus, they closed the blinds so we can't see the free show anymore. It's a pity because it was just starting to get interesting…" he trailed off while raising eyebrows suggestively.

Feeling the effects of an awkward moment, I blushed madly from what he just said. The atmosphere was pretty depressing. A heartbroken chap getting a fix of his nicotine cravings on a cold dirty roof, and a confused damsel not really sure why she was with him, but she was; all the while in the presence of live porn right across the street.

"… so if you don't mind me asking, how come you're not with your girlfriend anymore?" I tried getting back on topic.

The smile on Ji Yong's face disappeared as he stared reflectively down onto the street. "I was with her before I debuted with Big Bang. At first, we thought we could make it work, because love supposedly can overcome anything. But I guess one day she just couldn't handle my hectic lifestyle anymore or put up with my fans, so… she left for overseas."

Having never experienced such a situation myself, I could only nod and pretend that I understood.

"Fame makes relationships hard." He smiled grimly to himself. "She recently came back after studying abroad. She called me up on my birthday and said she wanted to get back together, but…" Those eyes were staring directly into mine. "I don't think I want to be with her anymore."

"Why not?" I blurted out. I definitely caught him off guard. With the cigarette slightly hanging off the side of his mouth, Ji Yong looked over at me strangely.

"I-I mean… I'm just c-curious, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I stuttered like a fool.

He contemplated for a moment, as if he was reminiscing on the past.

_"Ji Yong, it's over." _

_"What do you mean it's over?"_

_"I can't take this anymore! We never see each other… you're always gone with those insane schedules you have. I can't be in a relationship with someone if it's only one-sided."_

_"You said we'll make it work no matter what."_

_"I know but… you love music more than me."_

_"What did you say?"_

_"You will always choose what you love the most over me. I can't deal with the insecurities and difficulties that being a celebrity's girlfriend brings along."_

_-_

As Ji Yong opened his eyes, he vented out a long drawn-out sigh. "When someone can't accept you for following your dreams… she doesn't seem worth it to be with anymore," he muttered.

He sounded so hurt, but no comforting words came to my mind. I looked down at the street with him, just dangling my legs over the ledge. I really felt sorry that he had such a girlfriend who had hurt him in the past.

"Well… sometimes love is a pretty hard thing to get over, yeah?"

He gave me another wry smile. "… I guess you can say those are the consequences of feelings."

Awkward silence once again filled the air. The area we were sitting at was quite dark. I began to take notice of how the stars were shining so brightly in the sky. Lying on my back to get a better view of the night, I crossed my arms behind my head. "You know… the moon is so bright and round tonight…" I wasn't good with words, but I think I could at least try to change the disheartening mood.

"Yeah… it'll be even brighter and round the day after tomorrow…" Ji Yong was now lying in the same position as me.

"Why is that?"

"It's Chuseok. Did you forget that?"

Actually I think I did. When you're busy, time seems to fly by fast.

"Are you going to visit your family?" he asked.

A major holiday, everyone was probably going to have a few days off. I silently thought in my head that I better arrange with Kiwi to go back home.

"Most likely. I live with my cousin so we will probably head back to our hometown for a visit. Probably with Saori also since we're from the same area."

"You have a cousin here?" Ji Yong sat up to put out the second cigarette he had smoked in front of me.

Forgetting that he still didn't know Kiwi was my cousin, I awkwardly brought up the incident.

"Yeah… she works for the paparazzi. You saw me in her car that one time."

"Ah…" he nodded in understanding. "The blue-haired chick! You're related to her?"

"Yeah…" I admitted with embarrassment.

"Guess you got the good genes in the family," he winked.

Realizing that he was complimenting me, I blushed and sat back up.

I noticed the cigarette pack placed next to him and picked it up. I saw that only two sticks were left.

"You know… you should really quit smoking," I started to lecture.

Ji Yong took the pack of cancer sticks out of my hand and placed it back into his pocket. "Old habits die hard," he shrugged off.

I rolled my eyes at his excuse. "If you don't kick the habit, then your life will die hard," I muttered. I grimaced at the disgusting odor that was still faintly surrounding the air.

It was getting late, so I suggested we head back down to the dance room since the others were probably still worried about him. As we walked back down together in silence, I couldn't help but think back to what he said earlier.

I realized Kwon Ji Yong was right. Sometimes maybe it's just not worth the effort.

I stole another glance at him, and then gave a slight smile to myself. I was secretly glad that he came to that decision.


	5. Prelude to Something Beautiful, Part I

"Tae Yang get out of the bathroom!"

The steam from the hot shower had the mirrors all fogged up. Tae Yang swiped one hand across it and looked at his reflection. Right now, he felt more nervous than any of the performances he's had so far in life. _Tonight is going to be the night_, he thought.

"Yo man! Come on! What are you doing in there? It's been over an hour!""

"Just a minute!" Putting on a new shirt, he sprayed on some cologne that he found in Ji Yong's room. After he was done getting ready, he opened the door to come face to face with a very green faced TOP.

"It's about time!" TOP yelled out. "I was supposed to wash off this beauty mask half an hour ago! And where the hell are you going dressed like that?"

"I'm having dinner with Saori," Tae Yang shrugged off casually.

TOP's annoyed face turned into a smirk. "Seriously? Did you get what I told you to get?"

"What did you tell me to get?"

"You know… the essentials," he grinned slyly.

"No, I didn't get… that."

"Come on dude! Man up!"

"I don't think I need it… yet."

"Well if you ever need extra, there's always a box in my room." TOP slapped him hard on the back.

Tae Yang blushed. There's no way he would ever move that fast. Tonight was just going to be the confession. He was nervous at the fact Saori didn't know it was just dinner alone with him. However, he felt pretty confident for being daring to even go through with it. The others had teased him way too much over being introverted with girls. Yet somehow Saori made him feel… different.

-

"Is this place alright?" Tae Yang pulled out the chair for Saori to sit in. He had made reservations at a nice, foreign restaurant ahead of time. The ambience was charming and romantic. They had gotten a corner table, and it was perfect for privacy.

"Yes, this is lovely. But… where are the others?"

"They're um… they're kind of busy. If you don't mind… it'll just be the two of us for dinner."

Saori took a sip of her ice water. "That's fine," she said while smiling. She was already a little suspicious when it was Tae Yang that had called her. Usually anything related to work matters were handled by their manager. Seeing him all nervous at this moment was too cute.

They ordered their food and ate in silence.

"So, how are you?"

"Pretty good, how about you?" she smiled back.

"I've been … fine." He was really nervous and was just playing around with his food. It usually isn't this awkward when they are alone. Except tonight, maybe because of the occasion… _get a hold of yourself_, he thought. He quickly made an attempt in breaking the ice. "Your name is really unique. It means 'beautiful fabric' in Japanese right?"

"Yes," she smiled at the small fact that he had done his homework. "It seems quite fitting for me don't you think? My mother studied in Japan for awhile and wanted to give me a cultural name from there. Probably from that, I also fell in love with the country when I went there for fashion school."

"Impressive. You must know a lot of Japanese?" He looked very curious.

"I really should practice so I'll stay fluent. Except I don't have much of a chance to use it here," she shrugged.

"That's good then," Tae Yang smiled at her. "I've studied Japanese for almost six years."

"Are you serious? I really love Japan! We should converse more often so I don't forget anything!"

"Well I can tell, your shirt even says so."

Saori stared down at the words written across her shirt. How ironic this was a t-shirt that said "I love Japan," a funny souvenir one of her friends gave to her from a recent trip. She read the words upside down, and noticed that they were written right across her bust. Immediately she stopped eating and gave an angry look. "Have you been staring at my chest? Pervert!"

Tae Yang's eyes went wide. He clearly didn't realize she was just teasing him as he put his hands up in self-defense. You never know, she could be those types of girls that throw forks or knives... or whatever came in handy. But the situation was all too amusing to the girl sitting across from him, as she was trying to hold in her laughter.

"W-what? No no no! Saori, you've got the wrong idea! I-it's not like that… I mean they s-stand out - wait I mean the words!" he cried out quickly. "I mean the words stand out, not your… uh…"

"Oh, I see what you're implying." She gave him a small smile to say she understood, so when Tae Yang looked more at ease, she threw it out. "You think my breasts are too small." She thought it was way too funny making him feel embarassed over a blunt joke.

His mouth fell open and he looked absolutely shocked. "W-wait no! T-that's not what I mean… not at all. They're fine. I mean, it's totally none of my business… but if you asked me –"

"So you have been looking at me, haven't you?" Saori smirked at him again, giving the hint that she was just playing around. She couldn't tell if he had caught on, until his face softened and he gave a smile that was affectionate and apologetic. He stared at her for the longest time. It gave her the warm and comforting feeling like a blanket that wrapped around. Even from the dim light in the restaurant, she could see the loving look in his eyes.

"Could you really blame me?" He replied softly. "You're beautiful."

She was shocked and dropped the fork from her hand. She was really not expecting such a comment. Sitting there across from him, face to face, he looked back almost anxiously. He was waiting for a reaction; if anything she should already take the hint that he really liked her.

"Saori, can I say something?"

She peered up curiously from her plate.

"We've only known each other for a short period of time… but I just feel this connection whenever I'm around you."

She could feel her heart flutter in excitement. They definitely had mutual feelings. It was evident whenever they were around each other, and it always felt good.

"Excuse me, sir? Why not buy a rose for your pretty lady friend?" At that moment, a young high school girl came and interrupted his confession.

"Er… how much is it?"

"10,000 won sir, but the proceeds go towards the Children's Charity."

A single rose. It was the perfect blossom for expression of emotion or feeling.

"I'll take one," he said, handing the exact change to the young girl.

"Thank you, sir. I'm sure your girlfriend will enjoy it," she said with a wink.

Tae Yang blushed at the comment.

"Here, this is for you," he gently placed the rose next to Saori's plate from across the table.

She couldn't help to smile at the small gesture. "Thank you, you're so sweet."

Everything went as planned, but Tae Yang chickened out into confessing at the restaurant. The young girl ruined the whole speech that he had planned out. Mumbling, he kept on berating himself in the car for missing the perfect opportunity. But Saori was oblivious to everything, as she was smiling contently from receiving the red rose. Of course he was a gentleman, and finally the moment came when he had to take her home.

They arrived at her front gate, and the inexperienced one really didn't want the night to end so fast.

"I had a great time tonight…" she trailed off.

"Yeah… me too." _Make your move! _Those thoughts cried out in his mind.

Bowing politely, Saori opened the gate and turned to look at him as she walked in. "Good night, Tae Yang."

"Good night, Saori."

Satisfied with how the night turned out, she smiled and turned to walk away. Tae Yang felt horrible and guilt-ridden. He felt as if he didn't have enough self-esteem due to TOP's teasing, but he also knew deep down inside he had the guts. He wasn't going to let the chance slip away... he didn't want the pretty girl to walk away from him. Not this time around.

"Saori, wait!"

At the sound of his voice, she quickly spun around in anticipation. Their eyes met, and he had the feeling she didn't want him to leave either. Slowly he came up to her, and she opened her arms for what was expected to be a polite hug. They were so close, his breathing only within a few centimeters from her face. _It's now or never,_ he thought again.

Leaning down, he turned his head and brushed what was meant to be a brief kiss on her lips. It was a simple kiss, something small yet meaningful for the first meeting of their lips. When she pulled back, his arms encircled around her waist, pulling her to him and engaging in something a bit more. A deep, long, passionate kiss.

"I… really like you," he breathed out.

She smiled against his lips. "I know."

The moment ended, and she stepped back to shyly smile up at him. "Good night," she whispered before walking back into the gate. When Saori was once again in the safe confines of her own home, she leaned on the back of her door and gave a loud sigh. Her heart was telling her thump thump thump...

One month. It has only been about a month since she met Tae Yang, but she couldn't stop thinking about him. The thought of him always put a smile on her face. Her heart misses a beat whenever she sees his presence. She becomes coy and shy whenever he's around. There was no need to come up with anymore excuses to hide her feelings. Saori finally figured out what all those emotions that came over her were. She was falling for a celebrity, or more specifically, she was falling for Tae Yang.

One of the two most largely celebrated holidays of the year had finally arrived. Who could forget the festivities of Chuseok, the day of thanksgiving and family reunions? After braving through five hours of traffic, we had finally made it back to our hometown. Saori, Kiwi, and I had left Seoul before dawn, but as expected, traffic was a major when we got closer to Gwangju.

"You're keeping something from me, aren't you?" Saori asked.

"… what are you talking about?"

We had decided to take turns driving for the long trip, and it was now my turn on the road. I had never driven during my time in Seoul, so I felt my skills were a little rusty. Saori was riding shotgun with me in the front, while Kiwi was sleeping in the backseat of the car.

"You and Kwon Ji Yong. There's something going on between the two of you?"

"No, for the nth time… nothing is going on between us," I grumbled.

"Then how do you explain what he said that time at the recording studio?"

"What did he say?"

"It starts off with text messages Hana. He is so obviously trying to chase you."

"No…. he said it was a joke, remember?"

"I don't believe him by the way he looks at you. Tae Yang thinks so too."

"He can't be interested in me," I said softly.

"Why not?"

"I hear his ex-girlfriend is trying to get back with him."

"Well she's from the past, and those don't usually work out anyways."

Although I was trying hard to pay attention to the road, my knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel.

"Why are you trying so hard to imply that Ji Yong likes me?"

"It's obvious he's interested in you Hana, even Tae Yang says so."

"Okay… who made Tae Yang the one who's always right?" I looked over at her with an eyebrow raised.

"He's usually right."

Upon her comment, I looked back over suspiciously. I finally realized that throughout the whole car ride she had mentioned Tae Yang at least a dozen times. Tae Yang this, Tae Yang that.

"Oh my god, you guys are totally going out!"

She looked like a deer caught in headlights, while we could hear Kiwi in the back stirring from the noise.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I slowly brought down my voice to a normal decibel.

"We didn't want to announce it yet because it's still early into the relationship." She looked nervous as she bit her bottom lip. "Plus, because of our work relations…"

"I'm sure people won't mind."

"Well, he hasn't announced it to his members yet either. So please don't say anything in the meantime."

I nodded in understanding. We had finally arrived at Saori's house and I dropped her off.

As she was about to leave, she turned around and tapped on the car's window. I rolled it down as she leaned in. "Have a great Chuseok with your family Hana! Eat lots!" She blew me a kiss and then walked into her house.

"I will!" I yelled out.

Looking in the backseat to see Kiwi still sleeping soundly, I already had an uneasy feeling of what was going to lie ahead.


	6. Prelude to Something Beautiful, Part II

Family reunions... they're usually blissful and merry, but in our case... it's just weird.

No one in our family knows how to cook. I can manage to survive on my own and fix three square meals a day, but in the case of preparing a feast for a population... no. As a result, we usually catered in from the local restaurants. That situation usually leads to relatives fighting over the bill, or sometimes those that don't want to pay for the tab.

"Umma!" I yelled out while slamming the front door. Kiwi and I had finally arrived back at my house.

We were greeted by my mother coming from the kitchen. I suppose she was making an attempt in cooking something this year, because she was wearing an apron.

"Hana! Oh no why are you so skinny… are you not eating all your meals on time? Kiwi what did I tell you when I let Hana go up to Seoul to live with you, you must take care of her!"

"Auntie, Hana looks fine the way she is…"

"Yes umma, stop making a big deal. I actually gained weight since the last time I came back." Being her only daughter, it's understandable that my mother would be so overprotective and worried. After all, that is what mother's do best right?

After the rounds of hugs and kisses we joined the rest of the family for dinner in the dining room. There were some people I recognized by face, but didn't know their names so I assumed they were the distant relatives that came from the countryside. Kiwi sat with her parents and sisters on one side, while I took a seat next to my brother who had recently come back from the military.

"Hey."

"Oppa… what's with the chin pubes?" I was observing the sporadic facial hair grazing his jaw. It was ugly.

"Ya like it? Ever since I came back out I'm enjoying my newfound freedom." Why did he make it sound like he came from prison?

"So… you've forgotten all about the basics of hygiene?"

"No. I'm trying to grow out an epic beard."

I grimaced. "Ew, oppa no! Girls don't like that."

"Yes they—"

"_Ahem_. Can we not talk about facial hair at the dinner table?" my mother said out loud.

"Sorry," I muttered.

As everyone settled down, my father led us all in saying grace before the meal. We were all focused on enjoying the delicious food, with the occasional small talk to catch up on how everyone was doing.

"Kiwi… can you forecast how the weather will be like tomorrow?" one of her sisters suddenly asked.

"W-what?" Kiwi was flabbergasted in the midst of biting on a large piece of rice cake.

"Well, you deal with the weather and all that stuff right? I'm thinking of going on a retreat with some of my friends over the holiday break, but I honestly don't know how I should prepare for the weather."

"Yes dear, you're studying meterology right? Give your sister some advice with your expertise in the area," Kiwi's father encouraged.

"Uhh… it's quite hard to say. May be rain or sunshine… you should bring an umbrella just in case," she answered vaguely.

I quietly snickered until I felt her kick me in the shin underneath the dinner table.

"Ow!"

"Honey… is something wrong?" my mother asked worriedly.

"No…." I muttered and scowled at Kiwi while she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hey guys, did you know Hana is working for a well-known photo agency right now?" Smart move. She tried to change the dinner subject talk onto me.

"Oh really? Hana you never mentioned anything about that," my mother said while looking nervously at my father.

"Umma, you and Appa never seemed interested in what I was studying so it never came up."

"Are you doing well in school?" my father asked.

"Yes." I silently nodded.

"I see." My father has always been a man with few words. I knew at this moment, his less than enthusiastic attitude was still a sign of disapproval.

It was my parent's dream for me to get into a prestigious university and study something that would make them proud. When I did none of that, you could say they were very disappointed. Our relationship is anything but strained, yet it would be nice for them to be encouraging of the path I chose to take. It's only a wish that I have never told them personally.

"Hana, do you remember Hwang Se Jin?" my mother inquired.

The name was familiar, yet it didn't seem to ring a bell.

"He was a couple years older than you, but you both were playmates during primary school. The Hwang's moved overseas when you started high school. Recently, Se Jin's parents moved back and now goes to the same church as your Appa and I. I've heard that Se Jin just graduated from law school and will be taking the bar exam when he comes back in a few weeks. It'll be nice if you guys could meet up," my mother suggested.

I could see where this conversation was heading so I silently nodded my head. Sitting next to me, my brother mouthed "trying to set you up."

Having dated a few guys in the past, none seemed to be approved by my parents. My parents liked the straight-laced, obedient, successful and overachieving boys… something that my previous boyfriends all happened to lack. As my mother continued to boast about the achievements of Hwang Se Jin, I was secretly trying to think of how I was going to postpone this future meeting.

Dinner continued on with more banter between my family members. After we were finished, the men of the house went to do some male bonding activities, while the women were left behind in the kitchen to clean up. I was just finished with wiping down the dinner table when my mother handed me a big box of persimmons.

"Hana dear, can you bring this gift over next door to the Lee's?"

I looked down at the box of fruits and was tempted to steal just one from its beautiful ripe orange color. However, I realized that something was different.

"Umma, I thought the people who lived next door were the Shin's?" I particularly remembered that the only son of the family had a major crush on me from middle school. The weird thing was that he had no Korean name, only an English variant. I'm not sure if his parents had any intention, but the poor soul was blessed with the name of Eric.

"Oh no dear. They moved out after you left for Seoul. A new family moved in two years ago and that is the Lee's. They have a young daughter in middle school, and I also heard a son… but I have never met him because he's supposedly always busy with work. Anyways please bring over the gift on your parents behalf."

I nodded and made the two minute walk over to the house next door. I rang the doorbell and waited patiently with the box in my hands. Within a minute, a cute girl probably around the age of 12 greeted me, wearing the traditional clothing of a very colorful hanbok. She gave me a big smile, but was still apprehensive in opening the door fully.

"Who are you?" she asked in a high pitched voice.

"Hi! I'm Kang Hana and my family are your next door neighbors. My parents wanted me to bring over this box of persimmons as a gift for your parents."

"Wow thank you! I love persimmons!" she greedily took the box from me while I laughed at her cute behavior.

"Ji Min who's at the door?" A very familiar male voice asked from inside of the house.

The door suddenly opened much wider and I was shocked to see Seung Ri standing there with a matching outfit like the little girl.

"Nuna!"

"Seung Ri?"

"What are you doing here?" he looked just as shocked as I was.

"Uh… I live next door," I laughed out. Who would've known...

"Oh my god, we're neighbors?"

"Well, technically my family lives next door. I'm visiting for Chuseok. I'll assume this is your sister, and your family lives here?"

"That's right!" He gave me a big grin and wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulder. Ji Min grimaced, probably because she was still holding onto the heavy box of persimmons.

"Cute outfits." I admired at their fashion.

"Gah… it's my mother who makes us dress up like this. She is really traditional and into the whole festive thing,"

"I see…. well enjoy the fruits! I'm gonna head back to my family now. Happy Chuseok!" I bowed and started to leave.

"Wait nuna!" I heard Seung Ri scream out. "Since you're already here… you should come in and meet my family!"

"I don't really…" I started to protest.

"Don't worry. My parents are really nice… like me! Plus you'll love my cute little kids!"

And then before I even agreed, Seung Ri was already dragging me into his house by the wrist, while poor Ji Min was left to carry the big box of persimmons into the kitchen. As we headed there, I saw a young couple sitting at the dining table.

"Nuna, meet my lovely Umma!" I bowed respectfully to the young woman. Wow… why does Seung Ri's mom look so young?

"Umma, this is Kang Hana… the nuna I always talk about that holds a special place in my heart." I began to blush at the introductions being made.

"Hello dear, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," I smiled.

Seung Ri's father stood up to shake my hand. I could tell he had passed on the good genes to his son. Suddenly Ji Min came back in to the kitchen carrying two white furballs.

"Awww…" I began to coo after seeing the small dogs. They looked exactly the same, except for the gender differences. The male had a cute bowtie around his neck, and the female had a small little tiara on her head.

"Nuna, this is Master Ji Yong." He was carrying the one with the bowtie. "And over there is Princess FiFi."

I carried Princess FiFi in my arms, and looked up questioningly at Seung Ri. "You named your dog after Ji Yong?"

"Well... technically Ji Yong hyung named the dog after himself. He gave him to me as a present for my 18th birthday." He placed Master Ji Yong back on the ground after it was fussing in his arms. "And Princess FiFi just came along because my sister got jealous, so we had to get another one for her."

Seung Ri narrowed his eyes at Master Ji Yong sprawled down on the ground. "Ji Min ah… what'd I tell you about giving him too much treats? Master Ji Yong is getting too fat now."

"I can't help it if he asks for it," Ji Min stuck her tongue out at her older brother.

As I was playing with the very cute Princess FiFi in my arms, Master Ji Yong began to get aggressive and tried to latch onto the hem of my jeans. I was ignoring its presence, but it definitely caught my attention after it jumped onto my leg.

"Seung Ri… your dog is humping my leg." The hairball was rubbing itself against me to assert authority. It either had a weird way of playing around or wanted to take on a dominant role.

"Oh… yeah Master Ji Yong is pretty horny. It needs to get neuter surgery soon. I don't think my parents can handle anymore puppies around the house."

I tried kicking it off but it wouldn't budge until it was done with its business. After about another half hour of playing with Seung Ri's dogs, I decided it was about time to head home.

"Seung Ri, I have to go now."

"Okay nuna, thanks for coming over. "

Seung Ri and his sister both bowed and waved goodbye.

"Wait nuna!" I heard Seung Ri scream out out again.

I turned around expectantly.

"If you're going back up to Seoul, can I catch a ride?"

I was confused at his question. "How did you get to Gwangju?" I asked.

"I took the six hour bus ride," he gave me a pitiful look.

"You poor thing. Of course you can get a ride. But I must warn you… my cousin is going to freak when she realizes one of the Big Bang members is going to be within close proximity of her breathing space."

"Oh don't worry nuna. I've handled crazy fans before… your cousin shouldn't faze me."

"Nuna… I'm scared," Seung Ri whispered pitifully to me from the backseat.

I silently laughed at the situation he was in. Saori was driving the car back to Seoul, and I was riding in the front with her. That left Seung Ri sitting directly behind me, with Kiwi next to him. Wait…correction, she was latching onto him while he was unsuccessful in prying her off.

I made Kiwi promise not to speak or do anything that would embarrass herself, which she agreed to since she was content with just admiring the handsome boy that was going to be in her presence for the next five hour ride.

"Nuna, you didn't tell me your cousin was the paparazzi chick from that time!" He quietly hissed behind my ear.

"Oops…" I smiled at him through the side-view mirror.

As we headed to Seoul, I couldn't wait to get back to the city life.


	7. That Achy Breaky Heart

The countdown to Big Bang's release of their new album was less than a week away. The boys were hard at work with their preparations, and their manager had started booking many promotional events for them to participate in. Today was their first official promotional event. They were performing their title track on a music show, for the very first time. When I had arrived through the backdoor earlier, it was absolutely chaotic trying to squeeze through the mob of fans outside. I hadn't realized what Seung Ri meant when he said they had a cult following until I saw it with my own eyes. Fan girls, fan boys... there is no sex discrimination when it comes to loving Big Bang.

As this was their first promotional event, the boys looked nervous yet excited. I was sitting next to Seung Ri in the dressing room, watching him being fitted with his outfit. Compared to the last time when he had tried on the clothes during Ji Yong's birthday, the strenuous practice and preparations must have taken a hard hit. He had probably lost about ten pounds within the past month, so the pants were very loose and the dress shirt looked baggy on his small frame.

"Seung Ri, have you gone on a diet?" Saori muttered. She was rummaging around in a bag, trying to find some safety pins and a belt as a temporary fix.

"No nuna! I've been eating normally, if not even twice as much because Ji Yong hyung has been making us practice so much!" His expression was so innocent and honest, I couldn't help but pinch his cheeks.

"What the hell man? Why does maknae have midnight snacks almost every night, and still lose weight... but I've been eating fruits for the past month and only lost two friggin' pounds?" TOP pouted.

I could feel his burden. Sometimes I hate it too when there are skinny people that have such a high metabolism.

Their manager suddenly came into the room. "Sound check in 10 minutes!"

The majority were already prepared with their make-up and outfits. The concept this time around was a more mature look; everything was dark and mysterious. YG must have told Saori to cause heart attacks for some of those fan girls; the boys had a deep and effective aura of sexiness. The only questionable fact… Ji Yong was the single one wearing a pair of tight leather pants. However, I'm pretty sure he's the only one who could ever pull that off. While thinking of this, I looked into the lighted make-up mirror. He scared me when I saw him staring straight in my direction. I was caught off guard, so I quickly turned back to Seung Ri's situation.

"There that should do it. Try not to dance too hard or you might expose yourself on national television," Saori teased. I'm sure many fangirls would just love that.

"Nuna!" Seung Ri blushed like a little boy.

Tae Yang passed by in that split second to grab a water bottle off the make-up table. As Seung Ri and Saori were both in the way, the former was smart enough to move aside, while the latter froze in place. Tae Yang's a slick guy. He squeezed past Saori, but not before I caught the action of his hand lingering on her waist for an extra second. Ooh you sneaky bastard you.

I gave an incredulous look to her as she blushed. The others must be extremely busy to be ignorant of the new found couple. Everything to me was so very obvious.

"I'm going to head to the restroom. Do you want to come along?" I asked.

Saori shook her head. "I can't. I have less than five minutes to find the rest of this shirt for Dae Sung," she said in exasperation.

At the mention of his name, my head turns towards him who was waiting patiently wearing black trousers and a shiny piece of dark material flapped over his shoulder. I wasn't sure of the whole concept for this shirt. Was it supposed to be some sort of jigsaw design? I'll assume it's supposed to be a few layers of the shiny material put together that would create one whole shirt. But as of right now, Dae Sung was only wearing less than a third of what his shirt should entail. Sometimes… I still don't understand the complication of fashion.

"Okay, I hope you find the rest of it before he has to go on air looking like that," I said with a laugh.

I left the dressing room, and walked down a long corridor to where the restroom was located. After doing my business, I washed my hands in the sink and then a bathroom attendant promptly handed me a towel to dry off my hands. I gave a slight bow to thank her politely, and proceeded to look into the mirror. Crap, why didn't Saori or the boys notify me that the stupid cold weather gave me static hair? I was shocked to see that my long hair was sticking up all over the place. As I tried to calm down my electric locks, I noticed two girls to the right of me. They seemed to be in a serious discussion. The shorter, chubby girl was consoling her taller, much prettier friend that was crying.

"Yoo Jin… you seriously need to step up your game."

"*_sniff_* I know… i-it's just… s-so hard to get him to listen to me… *_sniff_*_sniff_."

The girl was crying pretty hard as her friend was handing her tissues to blow her nose and wipe her running mascara. Noticing that I was staring in their direction, chubby friend glared at me, a sure sign for me to mind my own business.

I turned away and continued in my attempt to fix the mess of my hair.

"Stop crying Yoo Jin. He's not over you yet… you just have to be more persistent that you want him back."

"*_sniff_* I can't go through this anymore. Ji Yong already made it clear over the phone calls… he doesn't even want to see me."

At the sound of his name my ears perked up. Could it be the same Ji Yong I know? Actually that is a pretty common name…

"That's why we're here. Do you know how hard it was to persuade my uncle to give me those tickets so we can get into the studio? Don't mess this up because it's your only chance. Big Bang is performing last, so we'll meet them back in their dressing room when their performance is over."

Okay, so maybe it _is_ the Ji Yong I know.

I was confused at the situation so I just had to ask. "Uh… who's Yoo Jin?"

_The others looked at me hesitantly before Tae Yang finally answered. _

_"She's Ji Yong's former girlfriend."_

"Do you want him back?"

"*_sniff_*… *_sniff_*"

"Do you want him back?" the chubby girl asked again more sternly.

"I want him back," the pretty girl nodded.

By now the two were discussing in a much quieter voice so I couldn't eavesdrop on their conversation anymore. They briskly left when the pretty girl finally regained her composure after applying some make-up. As I stared after them, I couldn't help but feel a little agitated that Ji Yong's ex-girlfriend was back in the picture.

Wait… why should I care? Stop clenching you stupid heart!

"Ahjumma, do you think my hair looks alright?" I asked the bathroom attendant after giving up on fixing my problem.

The old woman lightly patted my cheek and gave me a reassuring smile. "Pretty girl you are."

I smiled at her and then walked back to the dressing room.

There was no time to think about what happened earlier at the bathroom. Craziness ensued when the show officially started. managers and assistants yelled around as I tried to do my work. After taking some brief photographs of Big Bang's preparations in the waiting room, YG gave permission for Saori and I to enjoy the show when there were only two performances left.

We snuck into the seating area where the fans of each respective group they supported were clustered together. We recognized Big Bang's fans sitting in the front, waving their white bandanas, and luckily found two seats that were close to the stage. During the procession of the show, I wasn't really sure of what to do with my hands. Saori was no help whatsoever because she was happily bouncing around in her seat, totally getting into her fan girl mode. I didn't recognize any of the performers that were on stage, so I did the only thing I could possibly think of.

Scream along so I could blend in with all of the other girls?

What do you take me for?

_"OPPAAA! AHHHHHH!"_ A fan sitting next to me screamed her lungs out. I was mesmerized that such a petite girl could have the strength of a voice within her.

_"I LOVE YOU! OPPAAA!" _Rabid fan girls all around me began to shout out in unison.

I was getting annoyed at the excessive screaming, and wasn't sure how much longer I could withstand this torture from the scream squad. I tried to catch Saori's attention, but she was too busy enjoying the performance. Finally, after a minute or two of staring at the flashing light fixtures that were in sync to the beat of the music… I chanced a glance up and there he was, Kwon Ji Yong, standing in his greatest glory for all to see. By glory, I mean he was basking in his own sweat, being ridiculously shiny and all that good stuff from the reflection of the aforementioned light fixtures. And really... this boy can sweat. My attention turned towards the other members, but they weren't perspiring half as much as Ji Yong. Did he just have some major perspiration disorder?

In a mere second, I was over the fact that Ji Yong was drenched in his own moisture, although this situation could possibly have fan girls feeling hot all over. I started listening to the music just like everyone else, and it's really good. I remembered the particular song from their dance practice, which they had practiced over and over in order to get the entire choreography perfect.

"Oh-my-god-Ha-na," I heard Saori squeal out between breaths. "He is so _beautiful_."

"He is not," I replied back. But I'm lying, he really is…

"Yes he is," Saori only sighed.

"Wait, who are you talking about?" I asked in a state of confusion.

"Tae Yang."

"Oh."

Ji Yong just has this indescribable charismatic charm when he's on stage. He can go through so many emotions at once, there could possibly be a switch somewhere inside of him, and it's controlled by the mood of each song. Even just the small act of him grinning and running had all of the fan girls' hearts racing uncontrollably. If you were lucky, he would grab your hand in the audience, and only grinned wider if you followed all fangirl etiquette's. You know, scream like a banshee and then faint on the spot or something? I had to say... he was looking good tonight. It was another one of the ridiculous outfits he seems to create from his innovative ideas, minus the dead animal hat this time around. But it wasn't too bad... it could be worse. There aren't a lot of guys that can pull off this look, so I guess Ji Yong is an exception because he's... unique? Or maybe like I said before... he just has that charisma that draws you in.

I was starting to enjoy the situation, because none of the boys actually knew Saori and I were put into the audience. I was just sitting there, observing him from a whole new aspect. I've suffered through the moments where he is proud and arrogant, but even I had to admit Ji Yong has talent. Along with his members, it's a given they love performing and music is what they're passionate about. We made eye contact when Ji Yong suddenly turned his direction towards the area that Saori and I were sitting at. He gave a look of shock as he stared directly at me. Of course I didn't know how to respond. Giving any sort of reaction would not only seem stupid, but ridiculous considering I had a dozen screaming fan girls within my surroundings.

I acted like nothing was wrong, and tried to find a suitable place to turn my attention towards. Hm, Seung Ri will do… he's cute enough. But staring at the youngest didn't fare too long. Before I knew it, Saori was already squeezing one of my hands really tight and pointing with a grin. I knew he was standing right in front of me. I tried my best to act indifferent, and looked up at his face. He surprised me when he bent down and reached his hand towards the audience. At that quick moment, the pack of crazy and deranged fans from either side of Saori and I latched onto him hungrily.

Kwon Ji Yong was smirking at me, and I enjoyed it.

Oh stupid heart, please stop racing uncontrollably.

The show was now over. Saori grabbed my hand and we ran backstage to meet the boys before they came off the platform. Their personal assistants were armed with water bottles and white towels in hand. As each of the members stepped off stage, they were promptly handed something to drink and doted on by their posse.

"You guys did a great job," Saori said, not one to be absent in giving encouraging words.

"Nuna! It was incredible… I didn't realize how much I missed the stage until now." Seung Ri was bouncing around while trying to walk at the same time.

We were heading down the long corridor back towards the dressing room. With the flashes of reporter's cameras going off and the screams of fan girls standing on the side, it was a crazy and tight squeeze. I felt two warm hands on the back of my shoulders, but there was no time to look back as the person was pushing me forward, a sign for me to hurry the hell up.

"Move out of the way, out of the way!" I could hear Manager Choi shout out. He was the leader of the pack, and also pretty ruthless, as any arms that came out trying to touch the boys were callously slapped.

The craziness ended when we were all safely back in the confines of the dressing room.

"Your fans are nuts," I said in exhaustion.

"Oh nuna, you'll get used to it after awhile…. just say to yourself 'They love me… they really love me!' and you'll get over it," Dae Sung reassured himself.

I laughed at the silly boy's awkwardness.

The first thing on everyone's mind was to get out of their hot and sweaty performance clothes. Saori was running around trying to find extra clothes for them to change into, so I tried to help her out since I had nothing to do. In the midst of all that was happening, no one seemed to notice the two girls that were sitting on the couch in the back of the room.

"It's been awhile, Kwon Ji Yong."

I recognized that voice. It was the chubby girl from the earlier incident in the bathroom. The chatter stopped as all eyes turned towards the direction of where the voice came from.

"Lee Soo Mi! When the hell did you get back?" TOP asked with a menacing glare. He usually tries to play off a cool expression, but at this moment, this was the first time I had seen such hatred in his eyes.

"That's none of your business Choi Seung Hyun. Ji Yong… can we talk to you in private?"

I tried to read the expression on Ji Yong's face, but it was kind of difficult. He silently nodded and motioned for the two girls to follow him outside.

"How did they get in here?" Seung Ri cried out. He was also just as pissed off as TOP was.

"She must've gotten the connections from her uncle at SM Entertainment," Tae Yang answered.

"This is so annoying. Seeing Lee Soo Mi's presence is so annoying! I bet you this whole scheme for Yoo Jin to get back together with Ji Yong is all her doing!" TOP yelled out.

"Calm down oppa…" I patted his shoulder and handed him a bottle of water.

"You don't know, Hana. That girl is the epitome of evil. I'm sure she played a part in why Yoo Jin chose to leave for overseas a few years ago. She is almost mind-controlled by that fat tub of lard."

"It's not nice calling someone a fat tub of lard," Tae Yang reasoned.

"I'm sorry! I have nothing against fat people because I was once overweight too. But damn, Lee Soo Mi should just fly back to America and eat more cheeseburgers and fries!"

"Hyung! Eat some fruits. It'll calm you down…" Dae Sung offered a box of strawberries to the angry man.

As TOP was slowly brought back to his normal composure by the natural sugar of carbohydrates, the mood was a bit uplifted when he started telling some corny gag jokes.

"Hana, can you please hold on to this for a moment?" Saori suddenly handed me the sweaty clothes the boys were wearing earlier.

"Uh… sure."

Saori tried to reach on the top shelf for something in a big box. She was quite short, even with the height adjustment of a few inches in heels. She struggled a bit while I told her to be careful. The box suddenly fell, almost toppling over her head…

… but of course, not before Spiderman Tae Yang came to save the day.

As if it was in slow motion, and it sounds cliché, but the two lovebirds just happened to be in that really romantic sort of pose. Gone with the Wind much? The act was on display for everyone to see, and it was almost as if time stopped because it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Hyung! What are you doing to nuna?" Seung Ri ruined the quietness.

Saori broke off the spell she was under and stood up on her own. Tae Yang coughed out in surprise.

"U-um… that was nothing," he stuttered.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh stop with the act already guys."

Dae Sung, Seung Ri, and TOP all looked at me as if I was crazy. At the same time, Tae Yang and Saori were giving me looks of desperation as to not reveal the secret.

"They've been going out since before Chuseok. You guys were just too blind to see it all."

"WHAAATTT?" all three members yelled out at the same time.

Seung Ri walked up to the both of them, a look of bewilderment on his baby-face.

"You…" he pointed at Tae Yang. "And you nuna…" he looked at each of them back and forth as if he didn't know what to believe. The two protagonists were both cringing, absolutely prepared to brave for the worst.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you guys!" He caught them by surprise, capturing them both into a big hug by the shoulders.

"Yay! Love is in the air…" Dae Sung started prancing and singing.

"Damn boy, I knew you had it in you. You make me proud," TOP smiled gleefully and patted Tae Yang on the back while giving one of those 'you did good' man signals.

"Hana…" Saori whined while blushing madly along with Tae Yang.

"Oh shut up. It's better off this way… just promise me not to show too much PDA!"

The comment only caused them to feel even more embarrassed.

Ji Yong returned the stare. He locked eyes with Yoo Jin and didn't even blink once, as she did. He tried to look as indescribable as he always wanted to feel whenever she was mentioned, but that usually came off as anger. Either way, he didn't want her to know how she still affected him after all this time. He walked away from her, as he knew it would be stupid if he looked back at anything.

"Oppa!"

He stopped and closed his eyes. The memories always remained on his mind, but sometimes… maybe it's just not worth it to look back and dwell on the past. It was over when she said it was over. She was one of those things he decided he would not dwell on anymore. He wanted nothing to do with her, but it was difficult to forget her. Especially not now… when she was once again back.

"Oppa… can't you forgive me for what happened in the past?"

As Tae Yang and Saori were in the dressing room celebrating their recent confession of love, I offered to bring the sweaty clothes to Big Bang's personal assistants in the other waiting room.

By now, the corridor that we had previously walked through was quiet and empty, so all of the fans had probably gone home. I was about to turn around the corner, when I suddenly recognized Ji Yong's voice and some familiar stifled cries. Stopping in my tracks, I put my back against the wall. I couldn't help but to eavesdrop on their conversation on the other side.

"Oppa… can't you forgive me for what happened in the past?"

"Yoo Jin. You were the one who wanted to end it. I was hurt and have moved on with my life… why can't you do the same?"

"I still love you so much *_sniff_*…" Yoo Jin was only crying harder as her sobs came out along with hiccups.

I felt Ji Yong's frustration as he sighed very loudly.

"Yah, Kwon Ji Yong… are you just going to let a girl cry like this in your presence?" fat tub of lard (sorry!) growled out.

"Stay out of this Soo Mi."

"*_sniff_* Is it because of another girl?" The quiver in Yoo Jin's voice was beginning to make me pity her.

"N-no…. I mean… yes…" Ji Yong answered slowly. Wait there is? "Yes, there is someone else," he reaffirmed.

"You're lying!" Soo Mi accused.

"Yoo Jin, let's just forget about the past and move on. I'm tired of your calls, and I can't concentrate on my work. It's not because I don't care about you, but I just don't have those feelings anymore. Please accept that as the truth."

"Oppa, please don't tell me you already have someone else... I was foolish for letting you go, but can't we just start over?"

At that moment, a fly was buzzing near my nose_. Get out of here_, I thought to it while trying to balance the load of clothes in my arms, and also shoo the bugger away. My nose began to tickle and before I could sustain the urge, I let out a loud sneeze.

"Who's there?" Soo Mi jumped out from the corner, scaring the crap out of me.

"Ahhh… ummm… hehe… hello there," I tried to play it off like I just happened to pass by.

"Who are you?" Yoo Jin asked in confusion.

"I'm Ka—"

"She…" Ji Yong grabbed me roughly by the shoulders. "- is my girlfriend!" He wrapped his arm around me in a headlock before I could protest. I looked up at him with shocked eyes but he only smiled at me with gritted teeth.

"Y-your…. g-girlfriend?" Yoo Jin's eyes clouded over with big drops of tears that were about to fall.

I couldn't move and I didn't know what to say. My heart stopped for a few seconds, and I couldn't blink or breathe. I was torn between the desperate look Ji Yong was giving me, and the pity that I felt for Yoo Jin's sorrow. Oh and don't forget, fat tub of lard was also shooting me daggers from her fuming eyes.


	8. Music is Infinite

"This is my girlfriend, Kang Hana."

"Y-you never… mentioned anything about a girlfriend… Ji Yong…" Yoo Jin was speaking so quietly, I could barely hear her.

"Well haha, you see… we only just recently started going out. It's a complicated relationship, right babe?" Ji Yong tried to cover his nervousness by giving me a crooked smile. But I could see it in his eyes… he was desperately pleading for me to play along.

"How did you two meet?" Soo Mi barked out.

Actually, why does it matter to you how we met? "None of your bus—$*#*&!#%" I attempted to say but Ji Yong quickly clasped his hand over my mouth.

"Hehe… well… that's another complicated story. Maybe we'll tell it to you on our wedding day!"

Who the hell said we were going to get married? Just shut up Kwon Ji Yong, I thought miserably.

Yoo Jin was now crying hysterically and ran off in the opposite direction of the corridor. I really felt bad for him lying to her. If she ends up doing something irrational, it's all Ji Yong's fault.

With a final glance, Soo Mi pointed at the both of us with a threatening glare. "You'll regret this, Kwon Ji Yong!"

"I won't Soo Mi! You didn't change your address right? We'll be sure to mail you an invitation!"

Once Ji Yong and I were by ourselves, he released me and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry about all of that. Don't think of what I said too seriously… I realized the only way to get her off my back was to find someone to act as my girlfriend. You came at the right moment," he smiled back at me.

I silently nodded.

"Hey… are you okay?" he waved his hand in front of my face, yet I was stiffly glancing down at the clothes I was holding.

I plastered on a fake smile. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be? I'm only a random person for you to use to put on an act for your ex-girlfriend to see."

Ji Yong's expression turned serious. "Wait… what? No, I mean… that's not what I meant, Hana."

"No I absolutely understand, so this random person will just head off on the way to her original destination. Goodbye." I turned swiftly and walked off to the waiting room.

He was quick to grab my free arm, and I felt a light electric shock go through my hand. I'm pretty sure that was the effect of static from the dry and cold weather, and not anything else significant.

"Let go," I said calmly.

"Hana, let's try to – "

"I said let go," this time a little louder and I was glaring up at him. After waiting five seconds, I flung his hand off. I could hear him calling after me, but that only made it difficult to walk faster with each step.

I knew I wasn't anything to him, but the way he worded some things just made it sound so insensitive. My eyes were not brimmed with tears, but my heart felt a little heavy with emotion. I couldn't understand why I was feeling this way.

"Saori, why did you drag me here at…." I glanced down at my watch and saw that it was way too early to be out of bed. "7 in the freakin' morning!" I cried out in despair.

"Well… I thought it would be fun to see the commotion the fans go through to get the album firsthand."

"Fun? Yeah, you said it… fans…. we're not hard-core Big Bang fans, why are we giving up our Saturday morning of sleeping in to wait in the freezing cold outside a record store?" I grumbled.

"Oh quite complaining. I just want to support Tae Yang and the boys by buying their album. Plus, I heard the first edition packaging sold comes with an exclusive gift inside," she grinned.

I looked at Saori questionably. "You are going out with a boy who gets a share of the revenue from this album. I'm pretty sure he'll give it to you for free if you just asked, and probably add in something exclusive on the side… if you know what I mean."

The smile was wiped off my face after she flicked me on the forehead. "Ouch that's gonna leave a mark," I moaned and rubbed the pink grievance.

As I checked out our surroundings, we were probably waiting midway in the long line that snaked around the record store. Some media reporter was interviewing the very first person in line, who looked like a high school student. She said she had waited since the night before to secure her place. Now that's what you call dedication… or obsession.

_"OPPA I LOVE YOU! I CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR YOUR BEAUTIFUL VOICE!"_

Judging from the custom-made shirt she was wearing that had Tae Yang's face and her head photoshopped into one heart, I'd assume he was her favorite.

"Looks like you have competition," I nudged Saori on the side.

She tried to pretend that she was unfazed by that sort of thing, but I secretly saw her scowl a little bit. We waited for almost another hour and a half before the record store finally opened. After getting our albums, yes I brought one too (I didn't want the boys to think I was an anti), we caught a taxi and were on our way to eat breakfast.

"Where to miss?" the driver asked.

"Are we going to have the usual?" Saori questioned towards me.

"Of course… you dragged me out of bed on a Saturday morning, the least you can do is compensate me with delicious food, woman!"

Saori contemplated for a moment. "Ahjusshi, please take us to Apgujeong." She turned towards me with an amused look on her face. "Do pancakes work for you?"

I nodded in satisfaction then took out the two albums we had just brought out of its bag. "So did you take a look at what the exclusive gift is?" I narrowed my eyes at the small doll sitting in her hands.

"Apparently you get a stuffed beanie of one of the boys… randomly." She pouted when she realized she got Dae Sung. "Aw… I had wanted to get Tae Yang, I'm sure a mini version of him would be cute."

I looked over at the doll in her hands. To be honest, it didn't really look like Dae Sung at all. The doll had too big of eyes, and the skin tone was kind of light.

"Having him in the flesh ain't enough for you?"

This time I was quick and avoided Saori's attempt at flicking me on the forehead again.

"Maybe I'll just keep buying one until I get Tae Yang's doll..."

Kudos to whoever thought of the idea to promote the album with exclusive collectibles. It's a devious strategy for fans to buy more copies of their album if they didn't get their favorite member. The perfect example was sitting right beside me.

Is it ironic that I got the devil himself? Maybe it'll come in handy for voodoo spells in the future if he ever pisses me off again.

Saori's phone started ringing and judging from the huge smile on her face I guessed that she was probably talking to her lover.

While she was chattering away, I turned my attention to the album in my hands. I admired the cover of it that was shot just a few weeks ago by Milo himself. The theme of it was very interesting and tastefully done. In reference to the title of their album, _Music is Infinite_, the five boys had lined up their bodies to resemble the infinity symbol that is used often in mathematical literature. Not being so flexible myself, I had to give them credit to pose in such perfect alignment. A very unique album cover, I had to admit.

After having some delicious breakfast at a quaint little restaurant in town, Saori had some business to attend to. We left our separate ways as I also had to meet up with Milo and Brian for another photo shoot with Big Bang.

Based on the very vague directions that Jini told me over the phone, it took some long persuasion before the taxi driver finally agreed to drop me off at a warehouse that was located in the middle of nowhere (well it felt and looked like it). From the outside, the building looked pretty grungy and dangerous. There was major graffiti artwork on the walls and chains corroding over with rust on the gate. I quickly walked through the entrance and was relieved to see other staff from TAO Agency setting up the equipments for the photo shoot.

"Hana, you're going to assist Brian today," Milo instructed.

Standing off on the side, I recognized Brian as the organizer from Milo's party a few months ago. He did what he had to do to explain techniques and instructed me to do certain things. Half an hour later the main stars of the day walked in to the warehouse, fashionably late of course.

As they were preparing for the photo shoot, I was intrigued by the concept of putting on dark eye makeup. It was so dramatic … yet different . Some may argue that guys should never attempt to wear eyeliner, unless you're Jack Sparrow, but in this position… they made it look good.

"Sweetie, you're gonna have to work faster than that. Time is money," Brian's voice interrupted.

I woke up from my trance and saw that the boys were all ready with clothes and makeup done. One of the staffs immediately helped me set up natural light effects, and we were ready to start shooting.

"The concept for today is danger… sexy danger!"

All five boys were listening intently to the director's orders.

"Think _risqué_. Think _domination_. Think… _sadism_!" With each word that Brian was throwing out, the boys eyes were growing wider and wider.

"Brian," I said quietly.

"Unleash your _wild side_…"

"Brian!" I said a lot louder.

"What?"

"This is a Big Bang photo shoot, not a porn film."

"Oh. Well in that case, just act like your normal selves."

The photo shoot was for some men's magazine that focused on the fashion and style of well… men. Each member had their own appeal in posing with their signature style. Even with my status as a nuna, I couldn't help but fall for Seung Ri and Dae Sung's charm. They knew how to work it for the camera.

When it was Ji Yong's turn I couldn't put my feelings into my work. While looking directly into the camera, it was as if he was staring into my soul. Could he see that I'm not really angry at him, but I'm just being stubborn and only want the attention?

"Hana, what the hell are you doing? Ji Yong is giving you a great look but you're totally missing the point!"

Okay I should really stop reading too much into things.

"Sorry, Brian." I suppressed all of the earlier thoughts aside and concentrated on what I was supposed to do.

_One hour later._

"_LOVE_ the camera!" Brian began to dramatically shout from behind me.

Stopping midway of shooting, I gave a glare to the eccentric man. I was getting really irritated at his random outbursts since I was also trying to concentrate on taking headshots of the subjects.

"Imagine that you're loving –"

"I AM LOVIN' THE FREAKIN' CAMERA!" TOP agitatingly burst out.

His sudden outburst surprised Brian, which quickly made him shut up. I quietly snickered to myself and tried to finish my work.

You can love the camera… just not LOVE it, you know what I mean?

After the wrap up of the photo shoot, Manager Choi offered to give me a ride back into the city. We were all walking on the dirt road for who knows how long before I finally spotted their familiar black van parked in the distance. As things would have it, Ji Yong and I were the last ones to get in. The seating arrangement was TOP sitting in the front; Tae Yang, Dae Sung, and Seung Ri were crowded together in the far backseat, which left the two-seater in the middle for the two of us.

"You first," he gestured to me with one hand. "Are you just going to continue to ignore me?" he said after shutting the door.

I gave him a quick look and then buckled my seatbelt. The whole ignoring him situation was intentional. He made many attempts in trying to talk to me at the photo shoot, but resorted back to his stupid teasing when he realized that well-mannered behavior did not work. Of course I had my moments where I wanted to retort with a clever comeback, but the ignoring thing was working well. I can't be lame and give in first. I was doing a pretty damn good job.

"Nuna, did you get our new album?" Seung Ri suddenly stuck his head in between us.

"If I didn't buy myself a copy you would've killed me right?" I showed off the evidence as I took the album I brought earlier out of my bag.

"Awww… thanks for supporting us nuna! We worked hard on it."

"No problem. I can only hope you guys have a great comeback. Oh yeah… good job on the cover, I didn't know you were that flexible."

"Nuna… you won't believe how much preparatory work we had to do in order to look that good," Seung Ri said to me with a serious tone.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! Saori nuna suggested we practice ashtanga yoga, so we did that for almost three weeks straight!" Dae Sung chimed in.

I laughed after hearing of my friend's attempts in trying to convert the boys to committing to her favorite recreational activity. While I was busy talking to the three in the backseat, I didn't realize that the exclusive doll of Ji Yong in my bag had fell out onto the floor near my feet.

Ji Yong noticed the familiar toy and bent down to pick it up.

"Are you really that mad at me right now?" he suddenly asked, causing me to turn back around.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well first of all, you haven't spoken a single word to me despite taking a million shots at the photo shoot. And second, I'm really hurt that you drew a unibrow onto my beautiful face." He promptly showed me the doll in his hand. I had found a sharpie earlier while taking the taxi towards the warehouse, got bored, and decided to add on some extra features.

Seung Ri started laughing hysterically at the sight. "Hyung, that seriously looks so much like you! And come on… you would kind of have a unibrow if it wasn't for the make-up artist nuna that helps you maintain it."

"Hey shut up! Your face looks like a monkey!"

"Okay both of you shut up and stop arguing. Yes I am mad at you, and it's probably going to stay that way until a good reason comes up as to why I shouldn't be."

Ji Yong gave me an annoyed look, crossed his arms, and then looked out the window in the other direction. Hey, I'm supposed to be the one who's pissed off here!

Continuing the drive back into the city, the radio was also on. We heard the host announce **_"Good morning Korea! This is DJ Sammy and I can hardly wait to introduce our guests in the studio right now. These guys are here today, and they're gonna be on our show. Radio listeners, you don't want to miss this so don't turn that dial. We'll be right back after the commercial break, stay tuned." _**

"Hyung, it's the radio interview we did this morning! Turn it up so we can listen to it," Seung Ri cried out from the backseat.

TOP adjusted the radio volume at his request. After a few minutes of advertisements, the host's voice was back on.

**_"Welcome back! Please give a big welcome to the group that took the music scene by storm after their debut. It's been over 24 months… but these boys… no I mean, men… still have the same effect on their fans that diligently wait for them out in the cold. Yo camera dude, can you get a shot of them in the audience?" _**

The brief pause was followed by a chorus of high pitched screams.

**_"Hello, we're Big… Bang!"_** the familiar voices rang out in unison.

**_"Good morning! I can't tell you how excited I am for you guys to be appearing on our radio show. As of right now it is 8:05 in the morning… so tell me, did you guys have a good night of rest?" _**  
**_"We'll be lying if we said we did. The countdown to the release of our latest album has been really nerve-wrecking because there are expectations and we don't want to let down the fans,"_** Tae Yang answered.

Upon that comment a long chorus of "awwww's" was heard in the audience.

**_"That was Tae Yang, always a charmer. Now we conducted some interviews earlier before you arrived. Do you realize that some of your fans have waited since midnight outside of record stores for the release of your album?"_**

**_"Wow… we really appreciate that of our fans to do that. But of course, we also hope that they put their health as their first priority. The weather is getting colder nowadays,"_** Dae Sung replied.

At that moment, Tae Yang frustratingly said out loud, "I can't believe Saori told me she waited for the record store to open since 7 in the morning to buy our album!"

"Which by the way… I was also there when that happened," I added in.

"Wow nuna, you are awesome!" Daesung gave me a high-five.

**_"Okay so let's discuss about your new album. Music Is Infinite. Can you elaborate on the meaning of this title? TOP, why don't you start off?"_**

**_"Well… in a way, we're trying to convey the message that music can never be done. Even if music runs out of notes and melodies, it is always possible to change them, by putting them into different timing, changing the key, etc. Mathematically speaking, there is the possibility in the combination of notes, instrumentation, style, and so forth to be so close to infinite… that for practical purposes it'll never be possible to run out of songs. It is pretty subjective… because one can argue that music will always find a way to replenish itself." _**

I was in awe while listening to him. This is probably the first time I have heard TOP say something so intelligent… and such a long paragraph too.

**_"I see, that's interesting because I've never thought about it that way," _**DJ Sammy responded. **_"How about you, G-Dragon?"_**

**_"Music is infinite in a way where we don't want to be bound by the constraints of society. It's a passage where we're allowed to express what we want and how we want it. During these past two years we have seen many changes and witnessed many events. So we hope we can bring awareness towards others, through the power of music." _**

**_"That is a very ambitious target. Every time you guys release something new, it's well known that you take the charts by storm. Do you think that your style of music now will still be able to make that impact, despite being away for a period of time?" _**

**_"It's just a constant growth. We're trying to experiment with new things and hope that it'll be appreciated by the public. If it is, then that's great. If not, that only gives us a greater incentive to work harder and to find another vibe that would be accepted," _**Seung Ri finally spoke up.

**_"What about the misconceptions some people have of Big Bang? Do you think that will change, now that you're more mature, and have essentially 'grown up'?"_**

**_"… the only way to reinforce who you are when there are misconceptions, is to put out more music and have the image of the group be hit in people's mind,"_** Ji Yong concluded.

I glanced over at him on the side after he said this. He was looking at me nervously, as if he had something on his mind.

**_"Okay we've got some of the serious discussion about music out of the way. Let's talk about fashion. Big Bang has always been a trendsetter especially with the younger generation. Gone are the days where you wear colorful and bright clothing, especially now one can't help but notice that there is something very mysterious and dark going on in your guy's style. Care to share a little about that?"_**

**_"Essentially it's not that we're going into a gothic phase or anything like that. A lot of the clothes we wear right now are picked out by our lovely stylist. She does a great job in trying to redefine the concept that our president wants us to approach."_**

**_"And what concept is that?"_** the host asked.

Ji Yong let out a shy laugh. **_"Sexy…"_** That was followed by another round of screams from the girls sitting in the audience.

**_"Well, sexy it is. The success of your comeback so far just proves that people still have garnered interest in your music. I hope your music continues to evolve and grow because music is definitely infinite and unbound."_**

**_"Thank you,"_** their voices chorused in unison once again.

**_"Now… let's answer some of the questions that your fans have sent in… ah, we always get one of these on the show."_**

**_"Oppa, please tell us the truth in whether or not any of the members are currently dating?"_** a really high-pitched hyper voice rang out.

**_"Okay boys… Min Young and I'm sure a whole lot of other girls have the same burning question on their mind. Girlfriend or no girlfriend?"_**

**_"No." _**

**_"No." _**

**_"No."_**

**_"I'm happily single,"_** TOP's deep voice echoed out. That was followed by some giggles in the background.

**_"Yes,"_** and then gasps could be heard all around the studio.

**_"Eeehhhh… Seung Ri, you answered yes?"_**

**_"Yes, of course I'm dating my fans hehehe."_**

"You sure know how to melt a girl's heart eh?" I turned around to look at Seung Ri. His face was smug as he gave me a playful wink. I caught Tae Yang's expression and saw that he looked pretty worried. How was Saori going to feel if she found out that her boyfriend had to lie to millions of listeners that he was single?

**_"Okay last question. Is there something that you regret recently?"_**

**_"I regret not sleeping enough,"_** TOP replied.

**_"I regret not exercising more,"_** Dae Sung answered.

**_"I regret not being honest,"_** said Tae Yang.

**_"Ah well… you mean white lies right? Everyone says those once in awhile."_**

**_"Uh… yes."_**

**_"I regret eating that slice of pizza last night before I went to bed."_** Seung Ri's comment once again enabled giggles heard all around the room.

**_"… I regret using a friend." _**  
I stopped picking at my fingernails after I heard his voice.

**_"Oh really? Ji Yong, that sounds like the most difficult regret so far."_**

**_"Yes well… it is something that I regret doing. So I want to apologize to that friend and hope they will forgive me eventually if they are listening." _**  
Upon hearing all of this, I turned to my side and saw that Ji Yong was staring at me expectantly.

"Is that a good enough reason to not be mad at me anymore?"

I didn't know what to say and looked down at the floor.

"Come on! I just apologized to you on national radio… I haven't even done anything comparably that big for my parents!"

I didn't answer him but could only slightly smile.

"Aww…" the three in the back chorused out.

I had to admit it. He looked too cute with the pout and the puppy eyes, and I knew my heart was too soft.


	9. Fight between Your Mind and Heart I

"Flight 653 to Bangkok has been delayed for 45 minutes," the announcement rang out through the speakers.

"Damn it!" Manager Choi shouted towards the ceiling.

We were sitting at the airport terminal, trying to pass time after finding out our flight had been delayed. Big Bang was heading to the land of the coconuts for the second promotional round of their new album. Milo notified me a week earlier that the trip to Thailand will be the last event included into the photo book before it heads off to the publishers for production. I had my hesitance in attending this trip, but he was successful in persuading me after assuring that it was only going to be a week at the most.

I was nervously pacing back and forth from one side of the room to the other.

"Nuna, you're distracting me. Why don't you sit down?" Dae Sung looked up from the manga he was reading.

"Come on, sit down. What are you so worried about?" Saori asked.

"You know I hate waiting," I said with a sigh.

"We're all waiting... why don't you read a magazine?"

"I have to save that for the plane. It keeps me from thinking about crashing."

"Nuna! That's a horrible thing to say!" Seung Ri cried out.

"Sorry, I just… hate flying." I slumped down into the chair next to him and Ji Yong.

"Hey, just relax. We don't want another episode of what happened in the elevator," Ji Yong whispered into my ear.

"Are you able to predict the future?"

He looked at me strangely. "Uh... no."

"Then how do you know everything is going to be fine?"

"Because… I would never let anything happen to you." He gave me a cheesy grin.

I blushed and pretended that I didn't hear the comment. He had to seriously stop with the flirting. I hate it especially when he did it in front of the others. I never knew how to respond, and in the end I was left embarrassed.

The long wait ended when it was finally announced that we could start boarding the airplane. We were sitting first class and were slowly trying to figure out the seating arrangements. Tae Yang of course wanted to sit with Saori, while Dae Sung and Seung Ri wanted to be together since they were going to watch a dvd. TOP wanted to be by himself, stating that he needed his beauty sleep. So somehow, Ji Yong and I ended up in the last row behind the rest of everyone.

As we were starting to get comfortable, a flight attendant came up in the aisle rolling a cart.

"Welcome on board. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Mineral water please." I decided after looking through the selection.

"And for you sir?"

"I'll have the same," Ji Yong replied, not bothering to look up from his cell phone.

The flight attendant handed me both of the beverages, but seemed to be hesitant for a moment.

"Thanks, that will be all," I assured her.

I followed her gaze and noticed she was staring intently at Ji Yong. But of course, the idiot was oblivious to the attention on him.

"I'm sorry…. I know I'm not supposed to do this while I'm working… but my sister is a really big fan of yours. I was wondering if you could sign an autograph for me – I-I mean for her…" the flight attendant corrected herself and blushed madly.

Ji Yong stopped texting and looked up. He gave a huge smirk after locking eyes with the flight attendant.

"Sure. What's her name?"

"Sunee…"

"Oh… that's a beautiful name," Ji Yong said with a wink.

The flight attendant blushed all the more.

As Ji Yong started to personalize the autograph on the piece of napkin he was writing on, my eyes shifted to the two tattoos that were exposed on his arm.

First the smoking. Now the tattoos. I found another thing I didn't like about him.

"Here you go," he handed the napkin to the flight attendant after he was finished.

"Thank you!" She cried out happily, and then left us alone.

Capping the cover of the pen in his mouth, he turned to look at me. "What?"

I rolled my eyes. "Do you do that with all of your fans?"

"Do what?"

"Don't play dumb. 'Oh that's a beautiful name…'" I mimicked.

"Is someone a little jealous?"

"No. But I could tell that was said insincerely."

"It's my natural charm to be flirtatious. It worked on you before," he winked.

"No… that was your attempt at rape, which I'll try to forget since it was your birthday."

He laughed after recalling the memory. A bit more of small talk, and our conversation ended when we both plugged in our earphones and minded our own business.

Another five hours passed. Most of the passengers were already sleeping, yet there was a movie being played. I felt a rough shake on my shoulder, and then tiredly looked up at the culprit. His boyish face was glowing from the radiance of the projector screen.

"What?" I hissed.

"Let's talk," Ji Yong whispered.

"Are you crazy? I was just having a good dream about the wonderful cuisine I'm going to try once I reach Thailand!"

He ignored my protest. "I'm bored. And I couldn't sleep because of your loud snoring."

I gasped. "I _do not_ snore!" I yelled out.

"Shhhhh…" we heard others around us say.

"Sorry," I lowered my head in embarrassment.

I turned back to the perpetrator who was giving me a playful smirk. There was an empty coffee cup on his table. He was obviously wide awake and alert from the recent dose of caffeine.

I stifled a yawn and stretched my legs. "Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"I dunno. Amuse me. Let's just ask each other some questions."

I sighed and gave in. "You start."

"So… any hidden talents I should know about?"

"Um… I have double-jointed fingers?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"A statement."

"Okay, then show me."

I promptly showed him my trick.

"Hana, that is not a talent. That is gross." He shuddered at the sight. "You are a freak with weird bendy fingers."

"I'm not a freak!" I cried out in protest. He was being so prejudice. I bet there are a lot of people in this world who have the talent of fingers that bend naturally at the first knuckle! "There are a lot weirder things in this world."

"Nah, I think you top the list. It ain't normal when fingers bend in directions they're not supposed to..."

"Well, it's your loss if you think that way."

"My loss? Really? Then what else is double-jointed?" he raised an eyebrow with interest.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you?" I made my best attempt in trying to sound offended but it didn't work on him. He still had that stupid grin on his face.

"Fine. It's neat looking in a grossed out sort of way."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay you show me something weird you can do then," I replied, changing the subject off of me.

"Hmm… I can curl my tongue. Like this." He stuck out his tongue and made it into the shape of an U.

"Now _that_ is weird." I tried to replicate his little trick, but after three attempts, I came to the conclusion that I failed miserably.

"It's a genetic thing," he shrugged off. "I think it works well when it comes to kissing," he added in the extra tidbit.

I stopped at my pathetic tries, and gave him a weird look. "… That's a little too much info."

"What? I must say… girls have told me I am quite a good kisser."

"Of course every guy is going to think he's the shiznit when it comes to his kissing." I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, you have been hanging out way too much with TOP hyung," Ji Yong laughed out. "But no seriously…. I'm good. Not like super duper good, but good enough. I've been able to please every girl I've kissed."

"Whatevers." I didn't care how he could please other girls with his kissing techniques. Why is he even telling me this?

The following ten minutes were pretty boring, considering it was questions about what's your favorite food, color, animal, etc. I was almost about to doze back off to slumber land, but then he suddenly caught me off guard.

"So what type of guys do _you_ like?"

I peered at him with one eye closed, not sure if this was a trick question. Damn it, just when I was about to get some rest.

"How about I tell you what I _don't_ like in a guy?" I bargained.

"Hm… that works too."

I sighed. "Well first off, I don't like guys who are skinnier than me. It'll weird me out if he isn't able to… oh I don't know, give me a piggyback ride or something."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of."

"No. I worry about these types of things," I said seriously.

He rolled his eyes. "Okay what else…"

"Mmm… well smoking is a huge turnoff," I nudged him as if trying to give a hint.

He clearly saw that this was not turning in his favor. "Okay…. I get the point. Anything else?"

I thought about it for a moment. "... I also don't like guys who ink themselves with tattoos," glancing down at his arms.

"What? Why not?" he asked, clearly offended.

"I don't know. It just doesn't appeal to me."

"I think it makes me unique as an individual," he proudly showed off the works of art.

"I suppose. Okay my turn. What type of girls do _you_ like?"

"Well… " he was rubbing his chin, as if he needed to think long and hard about the issue.

"I like voluptuous girls." His eyes glanced down briefly, in the direction of what I assume is my 'lacking in that area' chest and laughed a little bit. I slapped him hard on the head, forcing him to look directly back up to my face.

"And I also like nice girls who have a facade of being innocent…"

"Oh yeah? I like nice boys too," I smiled back.

"… because they say those are the ones who are the biggest freaks in bed."

Instantaneously, I slugged him hard in the gut.

"Oww oww… okay okay! Just kidding about all of that. You're so fun to mess around with."

But then his expression quickly turned serious. "Honestly… I just want to like a girl who can like me for who I am and understand my status and position," he said quietly.

His statement struck a chord within my heart. This was all beginning to remind me of our conversation on the rooftop. His whole past with Yoo Jin. What happened after the music show.

Even though you're a good kisser… you've still been hurt.

I didn't know what to say and our discussion ended at that.

As we stepped off the Boeing 737, we were immediately blasted with the sizzling heat of the tropical climate.

"Hana and Saori, you girls go on ahead first with the personal assistants to the Thai Customs Department. There are too many fans waiting at the airport and it might get dangerous," Manager Choi instructed to the both of us.

"We'll meet you guys back at the hotel," I agreed.

"Okay honey, I"ll see you later, alright?" Saori subtly whispered in Tae Yang's ear.

He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and pulled her close, as if he was afraid to lose her. She was at just the right height, weren't they the perfect match? He tilted his head slightly and pressed his face into the back of her neck.

"Be careful out there," he whispered. She laughed and pulled away from him lightly.

"Alright alright… enough with the PDA!" I started dragging Saori by pulling on her arm.

We followed the crowd and went off with the other staff to pick up our baggage. From a mile away I could already hear the excitement and screams coming from downstairs. As we were riding down the escalator, we saw I would say maybe 3000 fans or so crowding behind a metal barrier. Signs of "We Love 'member's name'. Welcome to Thailand!" were waving in the air.

We quickly exited through the gates, and saw that preparations were already made when we arrived in front of a black tinted minivan.

"Hello, my name is Tok. I will be your tour guide for your stay here in Bangkok." A young man greeted us with a bow. He bent his head a little bit and raised his hands until the forefingers touched the tip of his nose. We returned the graceful gesture and the introductions were made around. Then we headed off to the hotel as Tok drove us in the van. I was very excited and tried to soak in Thailand's culture and ambiance while looking out the window.

It wasn't long before we arrived at the hotel we were going to stay at for the rest of the week. Apparently, YG isn't cheap when it comes to oversea trips. The lodging arrangements were made at the Peninsula Hotel, and just from the exterior design… I knew I was going to enjoy my stay at such a luxurious place.

Since I was sitting in the backseat, I was also the last one to get out.

"Hana, I'm going to go check in for our room… you get the luggage ok?"

I nodded at Saori and then walked to the trunk. Tok gave me a smile and bent down to pick up my suitcase. I picked up our backpacks and slipped it on, but not before thanking Tok when he handed the luggage over to me.

"Hey, what's your name again?"

"Hana. Kang Hana," I said while politely smiling back. I didn't have enough time to fully observe him at the airport, but now I noticed he had big brown eyes, tan skin, and a stylish haircut. He looked average, but had very nice body proportions. Yeah… he was definitely cute.

"Nice to meet you, Hana. If you need any help be sure to ask." He offered his right hand with a grin.

I accepted his handshake happily. "Okay. Thanks!"

"Hana." A deep voice suddenly spoke up from behind me.

I turned around and was met with Ji Yong's frown. "Oh … hey… how'd you get here so fast?"

"We took a shortcut," he replied, but not before wrapping an arm around my shoulder protectively. At the same time, he was kind of glaring at Tok with an unhappy expression.

"Who's this?" he eyed Tok from top to bottom. Tok was a bit tall, so he actually had to really look up at him.

"This is Tok. He is going to be the tour guide during our stay," I introduced the two.

Tok politely offered his hand as a greeting, but Ji Yong brushed it off and dragged me towards the swinging doors of the hotel entrance. I looked behind me and mouthed a word of apology. Of course Tok was too nice, since he understood and gave a sweet smile. Ji Yong was walking pretty fast, and I was having a hard time keeping up while holding onto backpacks and suitcases. The grip that he had on me was a different feeling… was he a little jealous?

"Ji Yong… hold on. Hey! Stop it! What the hell is your problem?" We stopped in front of the elevator and he let go of my hand.

"So did you have a nice chat out there with Dok?" Ji Yong growled out.

"It's _Tok_," I corrected him. "And yes I did. I was being polite… you know… that's something you usually do when you meet people for the first time?"

"You shouldn't always be so friendly with people you don't know."

"Oh yeah! Just like how you weren't friendly to me when we first met, right?"

Ji Yong's face flinched and I knew I hit a nerve. As the bitter words left my mouth, I immediately regretted it. I didn't want to start another fight with him. I was tired of always getting angry, and then going through the whole ignoring him for a day situation.

I drew out a long sigh. "Okay look. I didn't mean to bring that up… but you're being a bit unreasonable right now. So can you just stop with your PMS mood and let us enjoy the time we have here… 'cause Tok is going to be there no matter if you like him or not." I looked at him pleadingly in the eyes.

His stare softened and then he looked down on the ground. I took this look of silence as his way of admitting defeat.

"Nuna!" We were interrupted by the rest of the boys coming into the hotel.

"Check this out nuna! I just got this from a cute fan at the airport. It's personally made by her!" Dae Sung was showing off an intricate hat weaved out from coconut leaves.

I smiled up at him, gracious that he came at the right moment to uplift the sour mood.

"Nuna look! I got an elephant!"

I laughed quietly after seeing Seung Ri hold on to a ceramic statue in one hand. He was also trying to balance a tropical drink in the other.

"Hyung, I think we should make a trip to go on one of those elephant rides!" Dae Sung suggested to Ji Yong.

At that moment, the elevator doors also opened and we waited for its occupants to head out first. Ji Yong had a big frown on his face. He didn't answer Dae Sung and picked up the smaller suitcase. He immediately walked into the elevator after the last person came out. Everyone slowly followed after him, and it was a very tight squeeze.

"Gosh what's up with hyung? Am I really that ugly?" Dae Sung whispered next to me.

I gave a wry smile and slowly shook my head.

Kwon Ji Yong, don't you realize you're already ruining the start of the trip with your mood swings?

-


	10. Fight between Your Mind and Heart II

"Baby, let's get out and have some fun," he whispered in her ear.

It was quarter to midnight and everyone had already gone up to their rooms for rest. Tae Yang, Saori, and TOP were the only ones that decided to get a drink at the bar in the hotel.

She looked questioningly at him. "Out? But your manager said you guys had to stay at the hotel."

"Well… he doesn't have to know we went out," he grinned. "I can get someone to cover for us."

Saori was very tempted into his suggestion. They had never been alone since their trip started. In a way, there are times when you want to display your affection to the person you love, but it's uncomfortable if you're not used to doing it with everyone else watching your every move.

When TOP came back from the bathroom, he made the grand request.

"Hyung, are you gonna go up and sleep soon?"

TOP gave a stifled yawn. "Oh hell yeah. I've been up since six in the morning."

"Then…can you do me a huge favor?"

With a slight smile and one eyebrow raised, "What kind of favor?"

"When you go back to our room… can you do that thing you always do when you sneak out from the apartment?"

"You mean put a pillow on the bed and pretend that it's me?"

"Yeah, that thing…"

TOP glanced at them for a second before a sly grin slipped across his face. "Are you guys gonna go do the dirty?"

"What? No! Hyung… we're not going to do anything dirty." Tae Yang's face turned beet red, as Saori did too, but she hid it well with the cap she had on.

"No problem son. You scratch my back and I scratch yours," he said with a wink. "Just remember to return before two. Manager Choi went out drinking with some people and I hear that's when he's gonna get back."

"Thanks hyung. I won't rat out on you for breaking Seung Ri's elephant."

The two lovebirds quickly made the five minute walk down the dark alley. It was probably a little unsafe to be out this late in a foreign country, but she felt comfortable as he held onto her hand and did the leading. They turned the corner, and from within they could already smell the delicious snacks cooking away in each respective stand.

"Oh my god, they all look so delicious! Which one should we get?"

"Why not just sample a little bit of everything?"

"No, then I'll get fat," she pouted.

"You're not fat. _You are so beautiful… to me_," he started to serenade.

The hawk-stand worker was quietly observing and smiling at the couple standing before him. They were in front of a food stall operating on the roadside. At the sight of the foldable tables, grubby chairs and no air-conditioning atmosphere… it was anything but romantic.

"Sweetie, stop. You're embarrassing me…"

Tae Yang held onto her hand tightly and placed it over his heart. "I'm so glad you're here with me."

"Well, this will probably be the only moment where we can be out in public like this…" she replied softly.

"I know. And I'm sorry… it must be hard on you."

"No, it's okay. I understand how things have to be."

He smiled and then gave a quick kiss on the back of her palm. He quickly turned his attention back to the food. "Okay… seriously. Let's just get everything. We only have a little over an hour left. We have to get back to the hotel before Manager Choi finds out we're gone. And…. everything here just looks too delicious so I can't decide."

Saori quickly agreed, and they engorged on the delicious midnight snacks they brought. They didn't want to be fatties, but when you're in love… nothing else matters.

**-**

So... it's already been a few days since we've been staying in Thailand. Aside from doing the usual promotional stuff, the boys found time to shop and enjoy the nightlife. This was basically their opportunity at a mini-vacation from working so hard for the past few months.

Sadly, on the third night of our trip, Saori developed a bad case of food poisoning. It was probably a result of sneaking out with Tae Yang to eat street food. I mean, isn't the hygiene standards for these types of establishments always questionable? Thankfully, she didn't have to go to the emergency room, but stayed back at the hotel this whole time. As for the question of how Tae Yang was able to escape the consequences of unhygienic practices, I'm really not sure… he could seriously be Spider-Man, or just have a really strong digestive system.

Everyone, excluding the sneaky couple, was now enjoying the continental breakfast downstairs at the hotel. As we were all about to finish up, I prepared a plate with a little sample of everything.

"I'm going to bring up breakfast for Saori," I excused myself from the table.

"She can eat now?" Ji Yong asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'll try to make her eat something."

As I left the restaurant, I didn't notice that Tok had also arrived and was heading in the opposite direction.

"Good morning," he greeted everyone at the table.

"Yo Tok! Good to see you man!" TOP replied.

"I got notified that today is your free day. What would you like to do for fun?"

"You show us Thailand's culture!" Dae Sung shouted out.

"I'll show you Thailand's culture," Tok reassured with a smile.

"Thailand is the shiznit man… so many sexy, beautiful and stylish girls. Hey Tok, know of any good places where we can get massages?" The sly smile was not absent on TOP's face as he nudged Seung Ri to pass over the rolls.

"Yes, but be careful… some of them are lady boys," Tok warned out.

Stopping mid-bite on the piece of bread, everyone else snickered around the table while TOP had a horrified look on his face. "Say what? Aw hell no!"

"May I ask where Hana is?" Tok suddenly questioned after looking around the table and noticed that she was missing.

Ji Yong's expression turned bitter once again. "Why do you want to know?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. He made an effort in asking the question without any hint of aggression, but Hana wasn't around, so he really didn't care all that much.

"Oh… well she asked me the other day about Thailand's beaches. I thought today would be good day to show you guys that."

"Wahh… I wanna go to the beach!" Dae Sung and Seung Ri both chorused out.

I reached room 504 and softly knocked on the door. A brief moment passed and I tried a second time, this time a little louder.

"Hana?" Tae Yang looked surprised as he opened the door.

I gave him a curious look and walked into the room. "Did you not hear the first time I knocked?"

"Uh…. no."

"How are you feeling?" I sat down next to the bed Saori was lying in. She was wrapped up in a comforter and seemed really pale, but nonetheless a whole lot better than how she originally looked the first night of non-stop puking.

"Ugh… my stomach still hurts," she grimaced.

"I brought you some food." I set the plate down next to the nightstand table.

"… I don't want to see that for awhile," she looked repulsively at the sight.

"Come on you have to eat something. Otherwise you'll die in Thailand and I can't have that happen."

Saori reluctantly opened her mouth, while I stabbed a piece of toast and made sure she swallowed it.

Tae Yang was also very concerned over her well-being. He brought over a warm water bag and placed it over her abdomen. I smiled at the sweetness of his doting attention.

"I'm sure you'll get better soon. You have a pretty awesome boyfriend taking care of you," I teased while pretending to be jealous.

Tae Yang scratched his head in embarrassment, and put a protective arm around her. Just when Saori was about to respond, we heard a rapid knock at the door.

"Nuna!" Seung Ri came running in wearing a straw hat and a pair of aloha print shorts.

"What's going on?" the three of us looked on in bewilderment from Saori's bed.

"We're heading to the beach. Get dressed!"

I had no time to ask questions as I was already being dragged off by the hyper boy.

It turns out the beach was less than five minutes from the hotel. It was one of those exclusive beaches where you had to have a native take you and show you the hidden spot. As everyone was frolicking in the sand, I somehow managed to find a private spot that had a hammock tied onto the branch of a tree. I carefully situated myself on the sturdy chair and slowly relaxed.

Ah… this is the life.

I was just about to start reading the book I had brought, when suddenly a tall figure shadowed over me. I calmly lowered my sunglasses and saw that it was the one and only PMS boy, Kwon Ji Yong.

"Stop bothering me," I muttered and then returned to my book.

He pretended to shield the sun's scorching rays with one hand over his face. "If it weren't for that damn sun, you'd be the hottest thing ever created."

"... you seriously need to stop reading Seung Ri's books," I replied unamused.

"Come on, the weather is beautiful."

"I'm perfectly content staying here."

Before I had any time to protest, he threw my book down and was now carrying me… bridal style… towards the waters.

"Kwon Ji Yong put me down!" I screamed out while trying to hit his chest. I'm sure I hit pretty hard, since he was slightly flinching from my protest. Yet he pretended to be unfazed by my beating and headed in the direction of where everyone else was in the sand. Ignoring the stares, Ji Yong walked into the ocean and smiled devilishly at me. I only held onto his neck tighter when I realized we were not on shore anymore.

"Ji Yong this isn't funny, I don't know how to swim!"

"Oh stop being a baby. We haven't even gone that far out yet." The water was so clear we could see the pearl white sand beneath us, and even Ji Yong's super white feet when he was knee deep in the water. In contrast to my erratic heartbeat that was beating faster by the minute, the ocean waves were calm and soothing.

"If you drop me now, you'll regret it later," I threatened with a glare.

He pretended to hear nothing of my warning, and only gave me a huge grin. The grip he had on me was beginning to wane, which had me clasp his neck strongly.

"I mean it… I'll bring you down with me."

That only made Ji Yong grin wider. With one swift movement, he was able to remove my grasp around his neck and dropped me into the water. Shocked, I started splashing about and sputtered out salt water.

"That's it!"

With all of my energy, I began to splash the sea at him in big movements. He was not one to back down on a fight and soon it exploded into a huge water brawl between us. Of course Ji Yong had an advantage, since he was wearing a cap that was able to shield most of the water with the bill.

"Okay okay… stop! My eyes are stinging," I cringed back at him. Ji Yong looked at me pathetically and grabbed onto my arm, dragging us back to shore. Despite being dry and looking good just a few moments earlier, we now looked like two drowned rats. I glared up at him.

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"Nuna! What happened to you two?"

"I like to hang out with people who listen to me," I stuck my tongue out childishly. He followed after me, and from a distance I could already see Dae Sung being buried in the sand by Seung Ri and TOP. Only after arriving a bit closer did I realize that they were actually sculpting the figure of a woman over Dae Sung's. His head was sticking out from the sand, so I guess he couldn't do much as to protest.

"Hey nuna! We're going to sexify Dae Sung hyung … wanna help?"

"Mmm… I'm not really artistic. I'll just watch you guys." I situated myself on the sand next to Dae Sung's "body."

"Fine. Ji Yong hyung, come help us."

While those four were occupied with their little project, I got bored and started playing by myself. I buried my toes deep into the sand, and started scooping mounds of the soft, white grains onto my leg. It wasn't even a few seconds before I felt a sharp sting coming from inside.

"Ahhh!" I cried out in pain. At the sound of my scream, they looked over in surprise and stopped what they were doing. All three of them ran over, while Dae Sung was still…. buried in place.

"Nuna, what's wrong?" Seung Ri appeared beside me with a concerned face.

I started tearing up at the immediate sight of the dead jellyfish latched onto my leg.

"Ooooh…." They all said in unison.

The jellyfish was not remorseful. I quickly saw where its tentacle had stung me started to form a rash in the shape of a long red line. Unexpectedly, Tok appeared before us and he took off the dead jellyfish with his bare hands.

"Oh my god, it hurts so bad…" I started whimpering at the burning sensation that was slowly intensifying.

"I'm going to get some vinegar to relieve your pain," Tok assured me and then ran off.

"How the hell did a jellyfish get in there?" Ji Yong asked.

"I don't know! Does it look like I put it there on purpose?" I was extremely moody from his stupid question and the pain that stung.

"Nuna… I hate to tell you at this time. But I've heard of one remedy to stop your suffering," Seung Ri pointed out.

"What is it?" I looked on hopefully.

"Err… I don't know if you'll want to do it though. They say the ammonia in urine helps to neutralize the pain."

"Oh yeah! I saw that on the Discovery Channel!" TOP chimed in.

I widened my eyes in surprise. "There's no way in hell any of you are peeing on my leg!" I was disgusted at the thought of anyone's excretion coming near me. Thankfully, no one had to the dirty job. Tok was quickly back with the vinegar, and before I knew it the pain had subsided tremendously from his treatment of the jellyfish sting.

"Thank you." I gave a slight smile.

"No problem. You might want to avoid fresh water for a little while, or it might encourage the release of venom," he informed me expertly.

Tok offered his hand to help me up, but before I could reach for it Ji Yong had already pushed him onto the side. He grabbed me roughly and put one of my arms around his shoulder. I tried to balance myself by hopping on the other leg that was pain-free.

"Thanks for your help Dok. We're going to head back to the hotel," Ji Yong said in an ungracious tone.

I sighed. I was too weak to put up a fight, and hopped along with him back to the lodge.


	11. Fight between Your Mind and Heart III

"Sweetie… wait."

Hana had retreated back downstairs of the hotel, leaving Tae Yang and Saori without the wandering glances of other occupants in the room. They were busy taking full advantage of that. His mouth traveled from her lips to her neck, and then back up again.

"Tae Yang…"

"Hm…" he replied into her ear, satisfied by the content sigh she managed to breathe out.

"Stop… we can't…" she said with a whisper.

"We'll only fool around…" He reassured, and then started placing small kisses along her neck. Saori was hesitant, but soon nodded and immediately planted her mouth back on his, falling even deeper into the kiss.

"Wait…" she reluctantly pulled away, resting her forehead against his to pause for a composing breath. "What if Hana comes back? "

"I locked the door," he gave a smile.

"Are you sure?" She swallowed deeply, casting a nervous glance over his shoulder.

"Positive," he replied, pressing his lips feverishly to hers.

After having dinner, my leg was still feeling a little pain, but nothing to cry about. I staggered downstairs of the hotel when Seung Ri called for me to meet up with everyone.

The boys decided that they wanted to exercise and invited me along. I was a little relentless, and wanted to go back up to the room to hang out with Saori. After all, what can an injured person do at the gym? Nonetheless, they were successful in persuading me when they reasoned that I wouldn't want to be the third wheel during Saori and Tae Yang's alone time.

Tok was holding on to some boxing gloves. "You guys want to see some Muay Thai?" He explained a bit about his country's national sport, which had all the boys intrigued and wanting to see it in the eyes for themselves.

The arena was conveniently located at the hotel's underground gym. We watched several matches of Tok fighting against some people he knew, and damn he was good. I wasn't really surprised since he told us he has been practicing since the age of 10.

When Tok was done with his demonstration, Ji Yong suddenly came up with the ingenious idea that he wanted to challenge against him. Tok looked surprised, but took him up on the offer. They both went to the back of the gym to get changed.

"Your hyung is so stupid," I muttered. We were waiting for the two contestants to come back, and I was sitting on the floor in between Seung Ri and Dae Sung.

"Nuna, you know boxing is pretty hard? I tried faking it once…. and it was still hard," Dae Sung gave an embarrassed grin.

"Oh yeah! I remember that time… you accidentally hit yourself in the head instead of the opponent right?" Seung Ri laughed out.

"How do you hit yourself on the head?" I was so amused after hearing the situation.

"I dunno. The coach was telling me to prep myself by hitting my gloves together, but they slipped and I punched my head," he blushed. Dae Sung was so weird, but I laughed and patted him for being so cute.

"I wonder why hyung wants to have a match with Tok though. I didn't even know he could fight."

"Like I said. He's stupid… and asking for a death wish." I crossed my arms over my chest. Seriously, he has only been observing from the sidelines for like what… the past half hour? He's going to die.

After a few more minutes of waiting around, Ji Yong and Tok came back into the room and prepared for their match. They wrapped their hands and wrist in white wraps and each put on a mouth guard for protection. Ji Yong took off his shirt, and he looked to be about the same build as Tok… although the latter was taller. Finally, they had on their respective gloves and were ready to fight.

They both entered the boxing ring and were jumping around the vicinity to warm up.

"I'm gonna kill you," Ji Yong mouthed.

"Round 1, start!" The referee blew his whistle.

Eager and with revenge blazing in his eyes, Ji Yong made the first attack with hard blows straight to Tok's face. Tok let Ji Yong off easy, as he took in the powerful punches and hits. Ji Yong was insane as he kept trudging forward, driving Tok to the edge of the ring with sudden attacks to the stomach and legs. I had never seen someone so angry. It was as if he wanted to destroy his opponent.

"Go Ji Yong… go Tok… go Ji Yong… go Tok," the boys beside me chanted.

"Whose f-cking side are you on?" Ji Yong spat out from the distraction.

"Yours hyung!" Seung Ri yelled on in encouragement.

The excitement wasn't hidden in either of the boys' faces. I couldn't decide who to cheer on because I hate fighting in general. Seeing those two beat each other up was horrible, yet somehow Ji Yong won the first match.

"Round 2!" the referee called out once again.

Ji Yong nodded his sweating head and again made the first move. I noticed that Tok was already a little disoriented from the earlier punches, but he pressed on. Ji Yong attempted to hit Tok's solid jaw, but he was too quick and avoided the punch upon reflex. Then, Tok surprisingly performed a counterattack at Ji Yong's knees by swiftly kicking his shin. Ji Yong was slowly losing, as Tok regained strength and took advantage of Ji Yong's tiredness. He was almost halfway through to being unconscious, when unexpectedly Tok gave a back fist hit square on his jaw.

"Oh my god!" I whispered as I heard a bone-cracking sound.

"HYUNG!" the others screamed out as Ji Yong hit the floor.

Everyone leaped forward in concern.

The referee stopped the match and tried to lift Ji Yong off the ground. From afar I could already see that he looked pretty beat up from Tok's punches. His whole face and head was wet with sweat, and the mixing of that along with the blood only made it look worse than it seems.

Ji Yong regained consciousness after someone sprayed water onto his face from a water bottle. He looked tired and was short of breath, but after a few minutes of rest he stood up after Tok offered him a hand. The two looked like they had a small talk but I only saw Tok mouth "good match." Was it a tie?

Everyone was doting on Ji Yong. Seung Ri massaging his shoulders. Dae Sung offering a white towel. TOP was the only weird one that kept slapping Ji Yong on the back, although he knew he was in pain.

"Damn Ji Yong, I didn't know you could fight like that!"

He ignored anything that was said to him and marched straight up to where I was sitting on the side.

"You. Me. Back to my room." He pulled me up by the wrist and dragged me towards the elevator.

"Wha—" I looked back to the other boys in confusion. I gave Seung Ri and Dae Sung the eye for help but they were happily waving goodbye to the both of us.

The ride up from the basement was silent as Ji Yong looked straight ahead, never having said a word. The elevator stopped on the 6th floor and then an elderly couple got on. I'm sure the old lady was scared to her wits; seeing a young man looking angry and bloody with his female companion looking scared and confused.

Finally, the elevator door opened on the 8th floor and Ji Yong quickly walked out, with me limping behind him like a lost child. We stopped walking when we reached his room, and he led me straight to the bathroom. When he found what he was looking for, he promptly placed the first aid kit on the bathroom counter. Ji Yong sat on the toilet cover staring at me, not looking very happy. It was a bit… unsettling.

"I fought for you." He finally said out loud.

I looked at him confused. "You _fought_ for me?" I was trying to clarify what he had just told me. Since when did I say he could fight for me? Wait, what does he mean by 'fought'?

"Yes. Tok likes you. I like you. We fought for you."

At that moment, I didn't know whether to be mad because they were acting like little kids, or glorify over his blunt confession.

"Why would he like me? We're never going to see each other again after this trip!" I cried out in frustration. "And… and… what the hell do you mean by you like me?" I groaned at the feeling of a migraine coming on.

"I mean how it literally suggests. I like you." He was slightly smiling at my state of confusion.

"I –I'm… crap. Let's just get you cleaned up first." My heart was clenching at the sight of his blood, and nausea was starting to set in. Aside from the mess on his face, his knuckles were also bleeding. Guess the gloves didn't do its job of protecting him after all.

I quickly ran my hands under the warm water, and I could feel his stare on my back. I rummaged through the first aid kit and found some gauze pads. I wasn't even particularly sure if I was doing everything correctly. I had never tended to someone's wounds before.

"You know… if you get an infection from all of this, it's not my fault alright?" I gave him my warning while cautiously wrapping the gauze around his hand. I must've been doing a pretty crappy job because the bandage was not lining up correctly as to how it was supposed to. When I was finally done with the ugly thing on his hand, I looked back up at his face and cringed at the cuts near his right eye and lip.

"You're lucky you're done with promotions. I think you should stay out of the limelight for awhile. It might not be a good time to show your battle scars…"

"… don't worry about that. The make-up artists can work their magic."

The laceration near his eye didn't look too bad so I decided to treat that part first. Ripping open some antiseptic cleansing wipes, I carefully cleaned off the blood.

"Does it sting?" I softly asked.

He shook his head so I took that as a good sign. I applied some antibiotic ointment and then covered the cut with a tiny band-aid. At last, it was time to tackle on the task of that ugly bruised and bloody lip.

"Why did you look like you want to kill him?" I quietly asked as I wiped the cleansing wipe across the bottom edge.

"I didn't want to kill him. I just wanted to hurt him… really bad."

"You're so stupid." I frowned and applied more pressure to wipe off the already dried blood.

"Oww !"

My actions caused a bitter sting and he jerked his head back by instinct. My face immediately softened and I kindly held his chin, pulling his face slowly towards me. "I'm sorry," I soothed and then gently blew on his swelling lips. I did it on impulse, and when I finally realized what I was doing, his eyes were staring directly into mine. Immediately, I withdrew back and nervously looked away while coughing.

"How's your leg?" He picked up my injured leg and propped it on his knee. His sudden touch made my heart race, and I was feeling anxious from the awkward position.

"I-it's it's okay… I'm okay… don't worry about it." I lifted his hand off of my ankle and turned back around.

He got off the toilet cover and slowly stood up on his feet. He looked so much better after being cleaned up. No more blood anymore. Just bruises.

"Thanks…"

I silently nodded and then promptly threw away the dirty cotton and wipes into the trash can. After I closed the cabinet, I jumped back in surprise when I saw Ji Yong standing right behind me in the mirror. I turned around and nervously looked up at him. I was leaning myself against the counter of the sink, and had no clue how to get out of this position. I was trapped.

There was a long, awkward moment of silence. The only thing I could do was stare at his lips, as he did the same. I was totally not prepared for it to happen, but suddenly those lips had a magnetic attraction that was driven by some uncontrollable force. Kwon Ji Yong was kissing me and I froze right on the spot. I felt like I had absolutely no control over everything that was happening. What was I doing? Immediately my brain was firing warnings, but I couldn't do anything to stop. His lips played against mine, his hands stayed around my waist, and the only part of my body reacting were my arms wrapping around his neck.

Time seemed to have stopped and it felt like forever had passed. Soon enough, realization came over me and I pushed him away, my eyes wide and scared. He looked confused, but was staring back at me just as anxiously. We were both breathing hard, and I felt like that one significant organ was about to jump out of my chest. He moved closer to close the gap between us, and rested his forehead on mine.

"My mouth hurt so much… but I think you're a miracle worker." He gave me such a sexy smirk, it made me weak in the knees.

I felt my cheeks burning upon comprehending what he said. But then, I surprised him (and myself) by leaning up and initiating the kiss the second time around. I was allowing myself to get lost in his kisses as he caressed and embraced me so sweetly. At that moment, I didn't care about anything else, and only allowed myself to concentrate on our make out session. The bastard was sure right when he said he was a good kisser. It really was in his kiss. Sometimes it's horrible, sometimes it's fine but no electricity, and sometimes it just makes you shiver all over. His kisses left me with a tingling sensation and desperately wanting more. My hands were traveling all over his torso, as if they had a mind of its own. Our bodies were fused so closely together that I could smell his scent. It was driving me crazy.

He knew how to tease me, gently caressing my cheeks with his hands as our foreheads were resting against each other's, keeping his lips a mere centimeter from mine. I lost my focus and began to close my eyes, because I was too afraid that what just happened could all be a dream. But I felt the reality of everything when he began an ethereal trail of kisses from my lips and then down to my neck. I let out a gasp of pleasure while I felt Ji Yong smirk against my skin.

My emotions were running high, and I hoped this would never end.

"Ji Yong?"

Manager Choi's voice startled us both out of the moment. I pushed Ji Yong away and rested myself against the counter.

"Are you in here?" There was a knock on the bathroom door, and then we saw his head peer in. At the notice of my face, he gave a surprised look, and then glanced over at Ji Yong warily.

"What's going on?"

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Nothing," Ji Yong quickly replied.

"What are you two doing in here... alone?" Manager Choi questioned again.

"Ji Yong hurt—"

He noticed the damage and Ji Yong's bandages before I could even answer him. "What the hell happened?"

"I got into a fight," Ji Yong replied calmly.

"I came to help him clean up the cuts…" My voice was slightly quivering, and also an octave higher.

Manager Choi frowned at my explanation, and then his eyes observed Ji Yong's wounds briefly. He gave a look as if saying they were going to have a long talk later on.

"Ji Yong needs to come with me to a meeting right now. Thank you for taking care of him. Let's go."

I nodded and watched them leave with a vacant expression on my face.

What have we done?


	12. Running, running, as fast as you can

So this is why I'm horrible.

I wasn't answering his calls. I wasn't returning his voicemail's. I wasn't even picking up calls from the other members when we came back to Korea. I was doing all that was possible to avoid Kwon Ji Yong.

I was glad Thailand was the last time we worked together, because it gave me the excuse of not having to meet up with Big Bang, which meant not having to see him. Ever since that incident in the bathroom, the remaining two days were so hard to pass by. If I didn't have to be at any event, then I would hide myself up in the hotel room with Saori. I knew it would get awkward with Tae Yang hanging around... but I had no other choice.

I'm a horrible person, because I've been running away from a little problem. No... little would be an understatement. It was a huge problem, one that was related to Kwon Ji Yong. I know that hiding from him makes it sound like I'm a coward, but that seems to be the only thing I knew how to do every time I faced mental stress. The kissing was unbelievable, but it was wrong. This was all wrong. We weren't together, and we can't ever be together.

But no matter how many times I tell myself that this can't be happening, his kissing was like an addiction I could not get enough of. I could not stop thinking about it. Every time I saw him, I was imagining the ways his lips were on mine and his hands traveling all over my body. And then, embarassment ensues again when my cheeks flush pink at those thoughts.

God, I am so pathetic.

At our last night in Thailand, Big Bang had a mini-concert at a small venue. I wasn't even obligated to attend but their manager had insisted I go. Saori had been the one to drag me along. Watching from backstage, it took all of my effort to pretend that nothing was wrong in the presence of others. No one could know what happened. I didn't even tell Saori about it. But when it came to their intervals between songs, and whenever he came back from the stage… he would focus directly on me and only me. I couldn't even find the exact words to explain everything I was going through. How I was already addicted to his kisses and his touch, and I wanted so desperately to be with him... but I couldn't.

Was it just a coincidence or something real? Or were we both just caught up in a moment of weakness?

What happened in Thailand left me with very mixed feelings. But despite the problems arising in my melodramatic life, work was still on, so here I was discussing with the boss about the photos that would be chosen for publication in the photo book.

"This one here."

"And this one too…"

Although I heard everything Milo was saying, all of his words were incomprehensible to my brain. It was all going in through one ear and out the other. I wasn't even paying attention to the photographs he was picking out from the bunch that I had taken in Thailand. All I did was just nod my head like a robot.

"Oh this one with the fans at the promo event is definitely good. Take note of that," Milo pointed out.

"…."

"Hana?"

It was a week since we've been back from Thailand. 216 hours 47 minutes and 10 seconds since Kwon Ji Yong and I last kissed… but who's counting anyways?

"Hana!"

"Yeah!" I fell off the office chair and stood straight up in front of the desk.

"Did you hear anything that was just said?" Milo looked a little pissed off.

"I-I'm sorry Milo… I didn't have a good night of sleep. I'm never usually like this…" I closed my eyes in frustration.

"Okay, let's take a break. Why don't you go get some coffee? You look like you need it," he softened his expression and smiled.

I nodded and headed towards the common room.

Yes coffee is good. It's what will get me through the rest of the day.

"Check out all the pretty lights!" Seung Ri cried out as soon as they all stepped off of the elevator.

"Hey Jinni!" the boys chorused out to the receptionist sitting behind the front desk.

"Big Bang! Ahh… it's been so long since I last saw you guys."

"So, have you been to any clubs lately?" TOP winked at her.

"Oh no... I've been a good girl," Jinni laughed.

"If you need a companion, you know who to call," he replied with a smooth voice.

"Me!" Seung Ri shouted out from behind him.

"Okay cut the crap." Ji Yong shoved both of the Seung Hyuns out of the way. "Is Milo ready to see us? We're supposed to be discussing about our photo book today."

"Yes, he's expecting you. You guys can walk down this corridor and enter the first conference room on your left," Jinni motioned.

"Thanks nuna!" Seung Ri put on his cutest expression and blew his kiss.

Everyone followed after Ji Yong as he led the way to the meeting room.

"I wonder if we're going to see Hana nuna? She hasn't been answering any of my calls," Dae Sung pondered out loud.

"You too hyung? I thought it was only me! I reflected over three days why she could possibly be ignoring my cute presence!" Seung Ri cried out like a drama queen.

"Yo man, maybe it's because she doesn't think you're cute anymore!"

"It's not like you'll ever be cute, so just shut it hyung!" Seung Ri glared up at TOP.

"Yeah did something happen with Hana? She was always in the room with Saori and I for the last two days at Thailand. Not that I mind… I mean… not like we were doing anything anyways…" Tae Yang licked his lips and darted his eyes to each of the members.

At the mention of her name Ji Yong stiffened. He was also getting a little worried, but more so pissed off that she wasn't returning any of his calls. This "I'm going to disappear off the face of the earth" act was getting a little out of hand. He hoped that he would see her today, because he had a lot to say.

They walked into the room and saw Milo sitting in front of a big conference table with photos spread out all over.

"Welcome boys! Please have a seat!"

Each of them took their respective seats facing the door.

"Let's just get straight to business. Here are the photographs that have been narrowed down from the total number of shots that Hana has taken over the past few months."

It was everything ranging from Ji Yong's birthday, recording sessions, dance practices, promotions, what they did in their leisure time… and of course, what happened in Thailand.

"What the hell…. when did Hana take this?" TOP picked up a 5x6 picture of himself sleeping in the van. He was cuddling up to his favorite plush toy with a very content smile on his face.

"Hyung, you seriously need to get rid of your pink pig." Seung Ri held the photograph up to the light for a better look. "What will the fans think?"

"They'll think I'm cute, that's what! And it's not pink… IT'S SALMON!" He strongly argued against the offense and snatched the photo back into his hands.

Ji Yong was droning out the arguments between the oldest and youngest as he looked over at the empty seat next to Milo. He recognized the pair of spectacles on the desk, and knew that Hana was indeed at the agency.

_Great, she's even trying to avoid me at her workplace_, he thought.

Suddenly, the main door opened abruptly and everyone's attention shifted in that direction. Ji Yong barely heard a word of what Seung Ri was yapping about. When he saw the sight of Hana, it was like his heart skipped a beat. Their eyes met each other's, and her mouth parted into a silent gasp.

"Hana! Good. You're here… there's no more toilet paper in the restroom, can you go grab some? You can? Ok thanks!" Brian nearly ran me over when he said everything as quick as lightening and sped off before I could even reply.

I looked down at the two coffee mugs I was holding and groaned. Stupid Brian, always making me do inconvenient things! The bathroom is unisex, why couldn't he do it himself? I placed the two drinks back on the counter and walked off to find the bathroom essentials.

After ten useless minutes of rummaging through the stock room, I finally found some of that damn toilet paper. I stored up to more than a month's worth of the necessity on the bathroom shelf. That should keep Brian out of my hair for awhile.

When I headed back towards the conference room after grabbing the drinks, I could already see the silhouettes of other occupants in the room through the glass. Must be the other staff…

I turned the doorknob with one hand. "Milo I also got some coff—" I couldn't finish my sentence since I froze in place after opening the door. Five pairs of eyes were staring back at me and I almost dropped the drinks.

"There you are Hana! We were just talking about you. Big Bang came by to have a look at the photographs." Milo gestured for me to sit down.

"Uum… hello," I awkwardly smiled. "I got coffee for you too Milo." I placed the drink next to him and sat back down in my seat.

"Thank you."

"Nuna! Where have you been? I missed you!" Seung Ri jumped out of his seat and ran up to give me a hug from behind.

I nervously laughed at his gesture and told him to sit back down. "Y-y-eah…. I've just been a little preoccupied," I explained to everyone.

Then I saw him, sitting directly across from me. He looked so good that I actually cringed. Despite the cold weather, he wore dark jeans that were ripped at the knees. He made up for it though, by wearing a muffler, one that was similar to the one I also happened to be wearing that day. He was staring back at me with a pair of black horn-rimmed glasses; it made him look so dorky, yet attractive at the same time. God, stop thinking these thoughts, I mentally scolded myself.

"Ji Yong," I murmured a weak greeting. It was my half-hearted attempt at trying to act cool.

"Hana." He had that sarcastic gleam in his eyes, and that familiar smirk playing on his lips. It was driving me crazy, and only made me want to hide under the table.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Milo's start of the discussion. Another half hour passed by before the final details were decided on the photo book. It felt like possibly the longest meeting I had ever gone through. I was trying so hard to concentrate on work matters, but his presence was just too distracting.

"Alright that should be the conclusion of everything. Congratulations Hana, your photos will be heading for publication soon." Milo grabbed my hand and gave me a strong congratulatory handshake.

Surprised at his gesture, I wasn't paying attention and then accidentally knocked over the coffee mug that I had not drank from. Murphy's Law hit me once again as the brown liquid spilled out across the marble table. Everyone immediately sprang up from their seats upon reflex, but Ji Yong was unlucky and had a little bit of it soaking onto his pants.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" I handed some napkins over to Ji Yong and immediately tried to clean up the mess on the table.

"Hana… just forget about this here. Why don't you show Ji Yong the way to the bathroom so he can clean himself up?" Milo said out loud.

Crap, please don't mention anymore about bathrooms in front of us!

My cheeks turned red and I stuttered. "I-I'm p-pretty sure Ji Yong can find the bathroom him—"

Yes, once again no time to finish the sentence. Ji Yong had already grabbed my hand, leading us out of the conference room. We passed by many staff in the corridor and they all looked at us curiously, I mean with the handholding and all that. He ignored the stares and marched in the direction of what I realized wasn't the bathroom, but actually towards the main entrance of TAO Agency.

"Ji Yong!" I cried out for him to stop.

He didn't listen to me, only continuing his speed walk. We passed by Jinni who was on the phone, and she gave me a "What the hell?" sort of look as I mouthed "I'll explain later." I really didn't have time to explain as Ji Yong already took me to the emergency exit. I was sitting on the staircase, with him just standing there in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest.

Silence engulfed us for a long time as I reflected upon the uncomfortable situation we were in. I kept sensing his eyes on me, but whenever I looked up at him he would look away. After about five minutes, I realized we were not getting anywhere. I wanted to stand up and leave. I didn't want to talk to him. I was afraid and didn't know what would happen.

"What are you afraid of?" Ji Yong's voice rang out in the stairwell. Holy crap, is he a mind reader?

"What do you mean?"

"I get the idea you're afraid of something, if you haven't returned any of my calls and have been living like a hermit."

I was provoked by all of the thoughts that were going through my mind. I hated it so much. What was I afraid of? I couldn't even answer that myself.

"Are you afraid of gaining something? Losing something? What?" His frustration scared me because he almost punched the concrete wall. This was the first time I'd seen him so angry.

"I... I don't know!" There were just too many damn fears to choose from.

"Don't lie to me! You've been ignoring me since we left Thailand. You're not leaving until you tell me what it is you're afraid of."

"I am not afraid of anything." Lies... that was the only thing I knew how to do. I wanted him to give up with the game.

**_Honest is easy_**

**_Fiction's where genius lies_**

"Don't f-cking lie!" He yelled out again. I knew I was provoking his anger to come out. I saw the glint in his eyes, and his knuckles turned white. He looked about ready to throw something into the wall, and it scared me a bit.

"We are not having this conversation right now." I tried to head towards the main entrance of the agency, but he blocked my attempt at escaping.

"No. You're not going anywhere until we agree on something."

I glared up at him and sat back down on the staircase. "Can you just forget about _everything _that happened?"

"How can I forget about _everything_ that happened?"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"You're provoking me!"

"Ji Yong..." I said his name out with a sigh. "Do you not realize that I seem to have more arguments with you than happy moments?"

"So are you saying it's a burden to be with me? Well, it didn't seem like it when you were enjoying that kiss back at the bathroom!" He was now really yelling, and his voice echoed down the staircase.

"Will you shut up? Do you want the whole world to hear you?" I sighed and hugged myself. "See this is what it is…"

"Hana, why are you being like this?"

**_Cause it's easier sometimes_**

**_Not to be sincere _**

**_Somehow I make you believe_**

"Don't you get it?"

"No! I don't get it! I don't know why you've been trying to hide from me! I have no clue why you've been this way since... Thailand!" He sighed in frustration, and then put his hands against my cheek. "Hana, please tell me what's wrong..."

"I don't know what to do alright? I'm just overwhelmed. I run away from my problems if I'm faced with stress…"

"So I'm a problem to you?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying…"

"Then when are you saying?"

"Ji Yong, we kissed!"

"Yeah…"

"We made out!"

"I know…"

"In a friggin' bathroom for crying out loud!"

He nodded slowly, staring expectantly.

I sighed in defeat. "You have no idea what I'm trying to say? Ji Yong, don't you think that changes... things?"

He raised an eyebrow. "… which part?"

"Our friendship!" I cried out in frustration. I was trying to draw up my conclusions, but I don't think he was taking me seriously. I noticed he was laughing slightly under his breath.

I sighed in defeat. "Forget this Kwon Ji Yong. You think this is all just a joke, isn't it?"

"Wait, what?"

"You're just treating this as a joke! Why would you care when you've probably been with so many other girls that are vulnerable just like me? It wouldn't make a difference if we discussed anything. You'll just go around with that stupid smirk I've grown to hate!"

The smile came off his face immediately and he sat down next to me. "Hey, that's not fair of you to say that! I'm only teasing you to lighten up the mood. You're right, things are changing." He cupped my face in his hands and brought my gaze up to his level. "But what happened already happened... it wasn't a bad thing. Why are you acting this way?"

"Let's just forget it all. Nothing happened." I began to cry and turned away from him.

**_When I speak I'll cross my fingers_**

**_Will you know you've been deceived?_**

"Stop crying. I get really scared when I see girls cry. I don't know what to do."

That statement only made me bawl harder. He nervously ran a hand through his hair, and blew out a huge sigh. I felt like the biggest baby at that moment. We didn't say anything to each other for awhile, while Ji Yong only let me cry as if I needed to release all of my emotions.

"I'm afraid of falling for you… I don't know what to think. A part of me enjoyed that kiss so much…" I looked up and saw that he was smiling. "But another part of me is also afraid of what could lie ahead. Your life is not simple."

**_Cause it's easier sometimes_**

**_Not to be involved_**

I knew I was only hurting him more and more as his eyes clouded over in anger.

"Hana, you know I would never do anything to hurt you," he said adamantly.

"I know… it's just, I don't think… this could work out." I wiped away my salty tears and bit my bottom lip.

**_I find a need to be the demon_**

**_A demon cannot be hurt_**

It was silent for a very long time before the vibrating sound of Ji Yong's phone interrupted our thoughts. Since the moment we had left the agency, we must have been gone for almost half an hour already.

Sighing, Ji Yong rolled his eyes at me. "Kang Hana, you are very confusing."

I could only stare at his retreating backside when he walked back into the agency.

"I'm confused with myself too," I whispered.


	13. Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match

I knew I couldn't get out of it. When it comes to your mother's incessant whining and pleading, filial piety duty calls and you just can't say no.

On this particular night, I was out on a blind date with Hwang Se Jin at a very luxurious restaurant. The classy eatery was located on top of a famous tower on the 33rd floor, and it was overlooking the city's beautiful skyline. The ambience was definitely romantic; except, I couldn't see this date being anything remotely close in quality. I would say it's particularly a blind date because… I had somehow forgotten about this supposed childhood friend of mine. I know, I know.

"Hana, it's definitely been awhile since we've seen each other. How many years has it been? 8 years? 9?"

"Too long," I politely smiled. Honestly, I could care less how long it has been.

"You're as beautiful as you were back in middle school."

Was he serious? Puberty was not kind to me at all. What I wanted to forget from my early teenage years consisted of skin irritations, bad hair, awkward braces, and the figure of a boy. If he considered all those to be beautiful attributes, then yes, I was friggin' beautiful.

"Thanks. I guess the same could be said about you…. I mean handsome, not beautiful. I don't know how you should respond if I said you were beautiful."

Hwang Se Jin gave a hearty laugh, although I was totally serious. He really didn't look too bad; it could've been worse. He definitely tried to dress to impress for our first meeting, as everything he had on was designer wears. Not that I'm interested in those type of stuff anyways, but could you blame me? I was almost blinded by that diamond-studded Rolex he kept wavering in front of my face every once in awhile.

When he took on the authority of ordering our food, not to mention he hadn't asked for my opinion at all, I excused myself to the restroom. Once I entered a stall at the very end, I called up Saori.

"Saaave meee!" The pleading quickly began when I heard her answer within two rings.

"That bad?"

"If he's not talking about the law and our unjust society, he's mentioning stuff from 9 years ago, which I have no clue about!"

"Middle school doesn't seem like that long ago."

"The details of 9 years ago!"

"Where did he take you?"

"Top Cloud," I muttered.

"Ooh fancy… wine and the works?"

"Yes, but I'm planning to leave after I eat the filet mignon."

"Well, if you need backup I'll have my phone with me."

"Thanks. I'll text SOS if it ever gets that bad. Be prepared to think of a crazy excuse for me. How is the award show so far?"

"It's not so bad. There was some miscommunication and the clothes they were suppose to wear got delivered to the wrong place. But it's all good now. Actually it's about to end soon… and I'm needed, so gotta go!"

We hung up and I headed back to the blind date with a miserable expression.

"Did you find the restroom? I was starting to get worried." Se Jin gave me a grin like a Cheshire cat after I sat back down across from him.

"Yup. Automatic everything. I was amazed." The more he smiled at me, I felt even more pressured to plaster on an equally fake one.

The eight-course meal quickly began when the appetizers started arriving. Food always makes me happy, so maybe this date won't be so bad after all…  
_  
One hour later.  
_  
"…. and that is why I believe abortion should not be legalized for women."

The past sixty minutes have been pretty amazing, considering I got to know Hwang Se Jin a little better… and came to the conclusion that he is the epitome of a male chauvinistic pig. Doesn't he realize it's already the 21st century?

I took a sip from my 3rd glass of red wine. "Oh really? That's very nice…"

While I was pretending to be actively interested in the topic between us two, I was also constantly looking down at my phone. I was wondering why it was taking Saori so long to call me and then give me the excuse to leave this pathetic date. I had already begun texting SOS when Se Jin started explaining the movement he was involved with when he was living overseas; an activist group that was against homosexuality.

**_*beep*beep*_**

The notification had me flipping open my phone excitedly. Except, my expression faltered when I realized the text message wasn't from Saori as expected…. it was actually from Ji Yong.

Surprised, I bit my lip and looked up at Se Jin anxiously. He was talking too animatedly with his hands, and didn't even realize I had gotten a message.

_Look behind you._

I calmly turned around in my seat. What a surprise to see Ji Yong staring back at me from another table. He was sitting with some other occupants who I didn't recognize, and they were all looking over curiously at me too. I gave a wry smile, lifting my hand for an awkward wave. At that moment, Se Jin finally stopped blabbering whatever it was that was coming out of his mouth, and also looked over in their direction.

"Your friends?"

"Uh… just some acquaintances," I said quietly, looking down on the floor.

"Why don't you go over and say hi?"

"I don't think—"

I didn't have to give any excuse. A pair of shiny black shoes suddenly appeared in my vision. I lifted my head, and saw that Ji Yong already made the initiative to walk over to our table. He was wearing a silver dress shirt and black slacks. His tie was slightly loosened at the neck and the top button was open. He looked so formal compared to his usual wear, it was a little surprising. I thought not seeing him for almost a month could have me forget him… except that wasn't possible. Not at all.

"… Ji Yong?" Shock initially appeared on Se Jin's face, but it was replaced with a big smile.

"It's been awhile, hyung."

Se Jin offered a handshake, and this time I was surprised that Ji Yong actually accepted it. From the comforting looks on the both of their faces, it seemed they already knew each other.

"When did you get back?"

"A month ago."

"Are you back for good?"

"Apparently so. That is… if I pass the bar exam," Se Jin joked.

"That's right… Yoo Jin told me you've finished law school already."

I looked confused at the conversation going on between them. "Wait… you two know each other?"

Se Jin gave a slight laugh. "I've known Ji Yong since he was a kid. This bastard was the one who stole my sister's heart… it's a pity you guys never worked out."

Upon his comment, Ji Yong flinched at the mention of their past. I saw the connection immediately. Hwang Se Jin. Yoo Jin. Studying overseas. This world is too small.

"So how do you two know each other?" Se Jin also asked with curiosity.

I looked over at Ji Yong and saw that he was staring at me expectantly. How would we define our relationship, if there even was one at all? It was so… complicated.

"We met through work relations," I explained. It's best to be safe, especially in front of two guys who have an interest in you.

"Oh really? That makes sense… I've heard from your mother that you're working at a photography agency."

I nodded silently.

"Well, how about you two get reacquainted then? I'm going to head to the restroom." Se Jin flashed his pearly whites and then left us alone. I suppose even if he is a male chauvinist, at least he has some manners.

"New boyfriend?" Ji Yong looked back in my direction once Se Jin was gone. He took a seat in Se Jin's previous place, and observed me with a probing expression.

"Not quite," I murmured and glanced away. It was so long. Not too long, but long enough. I had never made a call, and neither did he. I didn't ever ask from Saori how he was doing and she never mentioned anymore of them aside from the occasional update on her relationship with Tae Yang. We felt like strangers, but yet…. not.

"You don't look too happy from what I observed."

I raised an eyebrow back at him. "How long were you watching?"

"Long enough."

I stifled a laugh. "This is actually… a blind date."

Surprise was evident in his eyes, but it disappeared when he had that mischievous gleam in it once again.

"What do you say… we get out of here then?"

I looked in the direction of where Se Jin had headed towards. I hesitated. If I decided to stay, then the date wasn't going to get any better. But if I went along with Ji Yong…

I thought over it and then turned back towards him. "I'll say… lead the way."

_  
Back in Big Bang's apartment._

  
"This sucks."

"I know."

"Why are we always the ones left out of everything?"

"Because… we're the youngest."

"No, hyung! We're grown men now! We're of legal age! Why are we two pathetic souls hanging out in this apartment, when we can be out there… hitting it up with chicks, drinking to our hearts content…. take advantage of our celebrity status and get into those parties!"

"Because… we never got invited to any," Dae Sung said matter-of-factly.

"… I know," Seung Ri let out a deep sigh. "Let's go bother Top hyung then."

"Can't. He went to Lee Hyori's after-party."

"What? Wait, aren't you supposed to be close to Hyori nuna? You guys did work together for a variety show..."

"I know, right? I thought we were a family. I guess she forgot about me during the hiatus," Dae Sung began to fake cry.

"Now now… it's okay." Seung Ri gave a comforting hug to the weeping boy. "Top hyung, that bastard," he muttered. "I say we go bother Tae Yang hyung then."

"Can't. Saori nuna's here."

"Damn…" Seung Ri rubbed his chin, contemplating on what the two could do to pass time.

"… you wanna play Go-Stop?"

"…. okay! You get the cards. I think it's in Tae Yang hyung's room." He shifted his eyes in the direction of the closed door.

At the sudden movement, Saori felt someone's weight sink down beside her on the bed. She opened her eyes slowly to see Tae Yang leaning over her, a curious look on his face. He really didn't want to wake her up, seeing her in such a deep sleep and looking so peaceful. He knew she worked really hard that night. After a hectic night styling for Big Bang and other celebrities at the award show, she knocked out once she reached the softness of his bed. What he didn't know was that she's a light sleeper...

"Oh crap, I didn't mean to wake you up!" He said with a cute expression on his face.

"Has it already been 'five more minutes'?" she whispered while smiling.

He was leaning on his hand while he had propped up his arm on the side next to her. "It's actually been thirty," he laughed a little. "If I could have my way... I wouldn't want to wake you up at all, and just let you sleep in my bed forever..." he trailed off, staring down at her. Everyone knew Tae Yang was very good at waking up people. If you told him 'five more minutes', he would time it to the exact point and attempt to wake you up again. But somehow... when Saori asked for it... he couldn't bear to wake her up, not when she looked so tired. But thirty minutes has really passed by, and it was almost midnight.

She smiled again and leaned up on her elbows, adjusting her eyes around the room because she was still a little disoriented.

"Thanks…" she whispered as he leaned down to brush his hand against her cheek. "Sorry for sleeping on your bed. I'm just so tired from tonight, and I'm so happy that you guys won many awards."

"I don't really care all too much about that." He began to kiss her very softly, making her heart flutter with with a warm feeling. "All I care about is you… where have you been all my life?" he mumbled between kisses.

"Maybe… we shouldn't do this here," she gave a small giggle when she saw the confused look on Tae Yang's face. "Your manager might come in, and he doesn't seem too happy whenever he sees us."

"He's always like that..."

Just when he was about to make her take back her words with another seductive kiss, the door swung open with a loud bang. Seung Ri came marching into the bedroom, oblivious to the fact that he had interrupted something embarrassing.

"Hyung! Do you have that deck of cards for Go-Stop? Dae Sung hyung and I want to play it right now." He was rummaging around on Tae Yang's desk, not paying attention to the two sitting on the bed with flushed cheeks and tousled hair.

"Aha! Found it!" He picked up the deck of cards with one hand and turned around. "Thank–" Seeing the sight before him, his expression turned into annoyance. "Aww hyung! Do you have to do this when we're in the apartment? The walls are freakin' thin!"

Upon that comment they both blushed all the more. "We weren't doing anything…" Tae Yang muttered.

"Okay… I'm just going to head home now." Saori proceeded to stand up and then walked out of the room. When she noticed that Seung Ri wasn't looking, she turned around, flashed a sweet smile and gracefully blew Tae Yang a kiss.

He caught it, but then glared at the youngest as he walked out of the room, happily shuffling the deck of cards in his hands.

Maknae… you are so not my favorite person right now, he thought with annoyance.

Somehow, we had ended up back at Ji Yong's preferred spot, the rooftop of YG Entertainment. The car ride over was silent, and now that we were here it was also silent. We were both just staring across at the familiar apartment buildings. This time of course, no lights were turned on for any free shows to be seen.

"So, how have you been?" He finally interrupted the quietness.

"Just… living life," I answered with a small smile. "How about you?"

"Alright. We won big tonight at the music award show."

My expression turned into genuine bliss. "That's great. I'm happy for you guys." I really was.

Despite the small talk, I had only one question burning in my mind. Shouldn't he be mad at me? He had every right to be. He professed his feelings to me, then I made out with him, and then I basically told him to f-ck off.

"This is depressing," I suddenly gave a bitter laugh.

"What is?"

"The fact that I never drink alcohol, but sometimes you just have the effect to make me do certain things I wouldn't do. And I've just ditched the person my mother believes is the right man for me to marry. Talk about bad manners… she's going to give me an earful when she calls again next time." I was drunk. I was babbling so much, and I wasn't even sure why I was telling him all of this.

"So you think you're going to marry him?"

"Nooo…." I slurred out. "I don't even like him… but he was alright, I guess." What a blatant lie.

Ji Yong tried to grab the bottle away from me, but I was quick and giggled at his sad attempt.

"He drives a nice car… and he promised me the world…"

"How can someone promise that from a first meeting?" The tone of Ji Yong's voice was saturated with jealousy. There was no difference to what I was hearing now, and what I remembered from Thailand whenever Tok was nearby.

"What's it to you?" I blame the alcohol for incoherent thoughts.

"I hope this doesn't happen again."

I turned back to face him. "What doesn't?"

"… you meeting guys out on blind dates."

"It won't," I whispered. Although the alcohol was making me think nonsense, I perfectly understood that line he said. "I didn't even want to go on this blind date," I started to defend myself.

"You said you weren't ready for a relationship."

"I never said that…" I trailed off. The alcohol was definitely working as a depressant. That warm and fuzzy feeling slowly started to creep up inside of me. Even my vision was starting to become blurry…

"Well you implied that from our last meeting."

There was so much that I wanted to say. I really wanted to tell him how sorry I was. How if I had hurt him, then I was sorry. Except with all of those thoughts in my mind, I had no chance to express it. Before I knew it, I was already slumped down next to him, resting my head softly on his shoulder. Ji Yong kept talking, and all I could do was just listen.

"You're the first Kang Hana."

"…"

"The first girl who I blatantly confessed to through a fight."

"…"

"The first girl who would run away from me, despite all of my attempts in trying to pursue you."

"…"

"Hana?"

"…."

"You're the first of everything, and I can only hope that you'll be the last too…"

Before I passed out, I vividly remembered Ji Yong carrying me back down as I held onto his neck and whispered into his ear, "I hope so too…" It was possibly the most ambiguous way to express anything, but really, I should never drink alcohol. I couldn't even remember any of the events that happened afterwards.

Seeing her again must've been fate. If it wasn't for the persuasion of Ji Yong's friends, he would've never agreed to go to that particular restaurant at the top of Jongno Tower. It was already late and he was tired from all the activities that had been happening lately for Big Bang. Still, he hadn't seen his friends for awhile and knew that they only wanted to celebrate the big wins earlier from that night with him.

He hadn't even realized she was in the same restaurant until he heard her laugh. It was that same weird laugh she always did whenever she got herself into socially awkward situations. He tried to avoid staring, but it didn't help that he noticed she was sitting alone with a guy. Particularly he also knew who that guy was; Yoo Jin's older brother. He didn't have to question how they knew each other. The only thing he knew to do was to get her away from him.

He knew he wasn't over her when jealousy once again started to rage through him like a stormy sea.

How could he be over her?

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to offer her alcohol either, as she was extremely vulnerable at that moment; but he had to know the truth. People are only most honest when they aren't sober. He had to take the risk, and was just glad she didn't start to cry again like last time. Oh how he hated it when girls start to cry.

Eventually as expected, she passed out and he knew only to bring her back over to his place. He had no clue of where she lives, and it'd be dumb if he left a drunken girl by herself. He only hoped the other members wouldn't say anything when they find out the next morning.

"Ji Yong… your hair is sooo shiny."

"... it's wax."

"No. It's shiny… like … like in those commercials. Like how you see in those shampoo commercials type of shiny. But you know when you buy that shampoo and use it yourself… it never gets shiny like that…."

"Hana, stop playing with my hair."

"Oh my god, you have a piece of white hair!" She made a whole-hearted attempt to pluck it out.

"I don't have whi- ow!"

"Oooh." Hana started examining the glossy piece of black hair in the air. "Yeah you don't… it was just too shiny…."

Ji Yong groaned. Was it typical for drunken people to suddenly gain an extra ten pounds? Hana was like a dead log when he was carrying her back to his apartment. It was a difficult situation, given that drunken people never cooperate. Finally reaching the front door, he kicked it because both of his arms were already preoccupied. When a few minutes passed, and there was still no answer… he kicked it two more times, much harder.

The door swung open. "Hyung, what did I say about forgetting your – nuna!" Seung Ri was in his pajama's looking about ready to go to bed. Foam was at the side of his mouth as he was brushing his teeth at the same time.

"Seung Ri! You look silly!" Hana started giggling while still on Ji Yong's back.

Ji Yong ignored maknae's questions and carried Hana with him to his room. He flopped her down on his bed as she started counting stars. At the sudden contact of the soft bed, she forgot all about her troubles and fell fast asleep.

He gave a sigh, and looked over at Seung Ri standing by his doorway.

"Don't say anything," he muttered.

"I wasn't going to…"

"I had no where else to take her..."

The younger boy nodded understandingly and quietly closed the door.

Ji Yong gave another sigh and lied down next to Hana. She was cuddling up to one of his pillows, and he couldn't help but grin at her drunken antics. It seemed like a long time passed before he slowly felt his eyes closing because of fatigue. Suddenly, he couldn't hold it in any longer and he kissed her gently on the side of the cheek. That sort of innocent kiss eventually developed to the point of his lips landing on top of hers. She tasted sweet like cherries, yet a little different from the last time; there was still the evidence of the bitter alcohol from earlier. Immediately Hana opened her eyes for a brief moment, just as Ji Yong closed his quickly. _She's still drunk,_ he thought.

In the stillness of the night, Ji Yong was so sleepy and tired, but his sense of smell noticed the new scent of a woman on his own bed. And then what happened next was something he was totally unprepared for. She surprised him by suddenly turning over and laying one on him. The kiss was so innocent, yet reluctant, that he began to wonder for a second if it was only a figment of his imagination. Her lips landed half on his cheek, and half on the corner of his mouth. _She is definitely still drunk,_ Ji Yong smiled to himself.

In the position they were in, he wanted to kiss her full on, and let her know all of the emotions that were pent up inside of him for those past several weeks. But when he saw how vulnerable she looked right at that moment, a tiny smile playing on her lips, he decided not to. She was definitely not in control of her actions, and he would feel like a bastard if he took advantage of her right then and there. He felt worried that things might progress to much unsafe levels, so he decided to sleep outside on the couch. Grabbing his side of the pillow, he looked down at Hana's peaceful state and smiled.

Perhaps, this was her way of returning those long awaited feelings back to him.


	14. Reciprocal Feelings

I woke up to two beady looking eyes staring back at me.

"Ahhhh!"

"Shhhh!" Seung Ri was holding a small dog in his arms, and placed it on the ground when I screamed bloody murder. "Nuna, you'll scare Boss away!"

I bolted upright and glanced at my surroundings. This was all a little familiar… yet not at the same time. I groggily rubbed my eyes and soon realized I was in someone's room, or someone's bed to be exact.

"Wait… how did I end up here?"

"Oh nuna, don't you remember from last night? You and Ji Yong hyung… on the roof… alcohol…"

I shook my head vigorously. I looked over at the clock and saw 5:30 blinking back at me. It was way too early for questions, and definitely not time for any conversations.

"I'm so sorry Seung Ri, did you want your bed back?" He must've given up his bed for me to sleep in, otherwise why would he be sitting on the ground so early before dawn?

"No nuna. This isn't my bed." He smiled at me, still holding onto Boss and petting it like his child.

I glanced around the room nervously. It looked like a typical boy's room, with the addition of a lot of clothes hanging all over the place. But then again, that isn't far different from my room either.

"If this isn't your bed… then…"

"It's Ji Yong hyung's bed of course."

"What?" I quickly scrambled off and fell onto the cold hard wood floor. "Oh god…" I stood up and attempted to nurse my throbbing head. How much did I drink the previous night? The hangover was killing me. It was the combination of a pounding headache and the urge to vomit.

"What day is it today?"

"It's Saturday."

Thank god I didn't have school or work. Seung Ri me gave me a sympathetic look, and I'm pretty sure that meant 'Woman you look horrible at this ungodly hour, go back to sleep!'

"Nuna, go back to sleep. It's early for you, I know. But I'm an early riser because I do yoga now."

I didn't even want to question what he meant by that. As he left the room, I crawled myself back into the bed. There was no use in trying to go back to sleep after what he told me. It felt like hours had passed while I laid alone in the silence and the dark. All I could do was just stare up at the ceiling, waiting to drift off. Except… that didn't happen. I was wide-awake.

My thoughts were all over the place, and it put even more strain onto my horrible headache. I couldn't keep track of anything going through my mind. I tried to think back upon the events from the previous night, but it was all just a hazy blur. I rolled over and pulled the duvet off my body. I couldn't get comfortable no matter what position I tried to get into. I wasn't even tired, which was pure insanity as I am usually a late-riser. Extreme dehydration sucks. Having a hangover sucks.

As I walked down the hallway, quiet snores greeted me from each of the bodies in the respective beds. I tip-toed across the dark living room area towards the kitchen, and just when I was about to turn on the kitchen light, I saw the backside of Ji Yong, sleeping on the couch. When I saw that he gave up his bed for me, it made my heart warm up. His body was made visible by the city lights streaming in through the living room window, and he looked so… peaceful.

Only wearing a wife beater and sweatpants, his blanket had dropped carelessly onto the ground. The balcony door was wide open; I bet he was freezing from the cold air coming in. I forgot all about my original intentions and walked over to briskly close the entrance. When I turned back around, he surprised the hell out of me. He was just sitting there, staring at me with his eyes wide open.

"Holy !" I whispered while putting a hand over my chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Why are you up so early?"

"… I could ask you the same question." He kept his eyes on me as I walked over to the other couch, beside the one he was sleeping on. "Seung Ri woke me up with his dog."

"Tae Yang's dog."

"Whatever."

More awkward silence, but that isn't too unusual, considering it was so early in the morning.

"Why didn't you ever call me?" he finally asked. No good morning or anything like that. Just a simple question that caught me off guard, but it was so typical of him to do that.

I bit my bottom lip. There were so many moments where I did want to talk to him, but somehow my coward heart always got the best of me. I would hang up even before the first ring would get through. But now… is this a sign that's telling me there's no option to run away? For whatever I do, somehow there will always be situations that lead me to Ji Yong again.

"It's not like you called me either."

"I didn't want to make you cry again. I think you needed the space to think over your feelings."

Oh how right he was. For me to think things over, and realize that I liked him far too much to forget him that easily. The first of the morning rays started to shine in through the open window. The morning fog made the weather look so cold, but inside of the apartment it was so much warmer. In fact, it was a little too warm, and I wasn't even sure if that was just the effect of me being nervous or some other reaction.

**_I need you feel you _**  
**_Look into my eyes my love_**

When Ji Yong's eyes met mine, I felt like the outside world was dwindling away. The only thing that should've mattered was me and him. He was tucking some of his messy hair underneath the beanie, and his gaze looked briefly out the window, seeming contemplative. I was confused as to how someone could look so cute even after waking up. He stood up from the couch, and was just standing there in his sleepwear. I became very self-conscious of my outer appearance. I was insecure and had every right to be, since I probably looked like death. I also woke up not too long ago! Although we were staring at each other, neither of us said anything. Even if I tried to forget it, I still remembered the awkward tension between us. Ji Yong looked like a child that was confused and disturbed, and I was just an awkward emotional girl.

I didn't want to be reminded of the previous night, but the stupid headache wasn't getting any better either. Sighing, I pressed my thumb and index finger into my eyes warily.

"Is it a hangover?" he asked with concern.

I slowly nodded. He left for the kitchen, and when he came back a few minutes later he had a black mug in his hand. "Drink this."

I peered into the transparent liquid suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Ginseng tea." Still noticing my apprehension, he forcefully grabbed my hand and gave me the mug. After giving it a sniff for a moment, I obediently drank it. With my history of experiencing PMS boy's antics… you never know when you could get on his bad side, especially this early in the morning.

However, the silence between us didn't last very long.

"Hana," he finally spoke. The next words that came out of his mouth had my emotions run wild. I felt like crying… but not in a bad way.

"I really missed you."

After hearing those three words leave his lips, my breath hitched in my throat. Immediately I felt the heat rise up in my cheeks, no matter how hard I tried to pretend that I wasn't blushing. I stared at him, and saw that he was suppressing the urge to laugh out loud. I knew exactly what I wanted to say.

"I… I missed you too," I breathed out. When I paused briefly, I thought I saw a glint in his eyes.

"Can we talk about what happened? Before you ran off... you're not drunk anymore right?"

His teasing about my drunken escapade left me embarrassed, but I slowly nodded my head. There was no use in avoiding the confrontation anymore. I had run away from the problem far too long.

"I was really looking forward to spending more time with you, during the trip…" he said slowly. "I had it all planned out. If we didn't have to work, then I wanted to spend every waking moment with you. With you in my arms…." He could already see that I was gradually fidgeting and tried to suppress his laughter. "But after what happened between us, and you started ignoring me… I felt empty. I felt empty waking up every day because I thought it was something I did, and that you were either mad or sad… I don't know. You're confusing like that."

I didn't think he expected to hear any answers from me. He should know I'm never good at giving them. All he wanted to do was just talk, so he could let out everything he wanted to say. He smiled at me for a moment longer, and then it faded again.

"Hana…"

I closed my eyes for a moment. The way he said my name was different than all the other times. It was full of passion, yet there was also a hint of hesitance in his voice.

"If you're wondering why you're here, I'm sorry… about last night… I never –"

"It's okay. I don't remember any of it."

"You don't remember anything… at all?"

"Wait… I do remember you talking to me. Confessing to me," I said the last part out quietly.

"So you weren't completely drunk." Ji Yong would never let a moment pass by without a bit of teasing. I could already see the cute smile curling up at his lips. "I'm sorry," he apologized again. "I'm now aware you can't handle your alcohol. I shouldn't have told you to drink."

**_I shake whenever I see you _**  
**_Hug me when I am_**

And then before I was even prepared for it, he had come over to my side of the couch, pulled me up and wrapped his arms tightly around me. My face came up against his strong chest, and the warm embrace had my heart fluttering in anticipation. The hug was so strong, it took me by surprise and I almost felt like the wind was knocked out of me.

**_Hold me _**  
**_Let's be together like this forever _**

We seemed to be standing there for a few minutes, before he suddenly spoke next to my ear.

"We're okay, right?" he asked softly.

At that point, I was feeling kind of grateful to Hwang Se Jin for last night. If what had happened never occurred, then we wouldn't have been where we were at that moment. We wouldn't have been as close as we were now, finally coming to terms with what happened a month ago. But most important, I wouldn't have noticed the way Ji Yong was looking at me.

It was the way he always looked at me since our first kiss. A look I couldn't even describe with words. Somehow, what he felt was written over his face, and I could understand it completely because I felt the same way. There was something in his eyes. I couldn't yet explain what it was, but when he looked at me like that, it was in a good sense. He was the first boy that brought upon these emotions and feelings.

**_Only whisper to me _**  
**_With those sweet lips of yours _**  
**_Live only by me_**

I pulled away slightly and looked back up to him.

"We're okay."

But then… a different feeling came over me; one that I did not appreciate at all. My stomach was queasy, and I felt light-headed and disoriented. What I had hoped would not happen quickly came, and I knew I would have a hard time controlling the involuntary spastic movements. I had to get away fast. Not wanting to spew myself on Ji Yong and embarrass myself even more, I ran towards the nearest bathroom like the roadrunner.

"Oh…. god…. " I moaned between each retch.

Ji Yong was just standing by the door, watching me as if this was not the first time he's seen such an experience. How he could still smile while I feel like I'm hurling my guts out… is beyond me.

"You're definitely praying to god right now. The Porcelain God."

"Go away…"

"Your first time drinking 'till the point of no return. Your first time spewing the remains of your dinner from last night in my bathroom. Just let it all out…" he coaxed. He helped me hold my hair back while I continued to puke into the toilet. "You are so not going to drink again after this, right?"

When I was done, I wiped my mouth and looked back at him from his question_. Damn right, I'm not_. I didn't want to talk. It hurt so much from the bitter acid lingering in the back of my throat, but I gave a wry grin anyways.

In conclusion, let's just say I was on my knees, praying to The Porcelain God for the remainder of the day.

That Saturday was just lovely.

It was a perfect-weathered day on a winter morning. The first snowfall had begun just five days earlier, and it was absolutely beautiful to see the whole city draped in white.

"The photo book is selling well." Milo smiled across from me. It's only been a few days since the release, but it was flying off the shelves like hot cakes. Of course the subject matter had a lot to do with its popularity, but I must have been doing something right if I had Milo's approval.

"I was extremely nervous of how it would turn out…"

"You're doing a great job. Have you considered what you are going to do after graduation? If photography is what you love, you should continue to pursue it."

"It is definitely something I love." I was extremely grateful for all the opportunities that Milo had given me. He was my mentor and also a good person to go to for advice. "Milo… do you remember telling me that when I take my first beautiful photo, to put it in that black portfolio?"

"Of course."

"I want to use this one." I slowly slid the photo across the desk. It was a picture of Ji Yong when we had gone to an orphanage in Thailand. He was carrying a little girl on his shoulders, and he had the most amazing smile in the photo. How that little girl could put on a happy face, despite her disappointing situation… it was possible.

"Hana. This is amazing. It's so powerful and iconic, no one would fail to be moved by either your photo or the accompany extract."

I've always been curious about capturing human emotions in photography. It's difficult to exhibit certain emotions if you tell people to pose, but when something is naturally captured in spontaneity and in the reality of the surrounding, the feeling just seems all a bit more beautiful and intriguing.

The feelings of happiness, sadness, fear… there are so many different types of emotions that they just vary in intensity. Maybe it's just all about being at the right place and in the right time.

"This is very good. If you continue with this, I'll have a job for you by graduation."

"Thank you!" I was so happy for the opportunities that were coming my way. But at the same time, I couldn't help but stare at the photograph of Ji Yong and the little girl. A lot of good things have happened since I met him. Is it just a stroke of luck or something else?

"You like him don't you?"

"W-who?" I forgot Milo was still sitting there, as I was staring absentmindedly at the photo in my hands.

"If you think about him all the time, I think the answer is obvious."

I looked contemplatively at the photo. Why do you have such an effect on me? At a time when I am thinking about you even when I shouldn't be?

"You don't want to regret not taking the chance."

I looked up from the photo and stared out the window. I knew it for a very long time, but was just too afraid to admit it.

I'm falling for him… hard.

Ji Yong and Top walked out of the building after a long afternoon in the recording studio. They were completely stressed from YG's unhappiness over some repetitive mistakes, and definitely needed that long awaited smoke break.

"You think this will look good with my shades?"

"Hyung, it's a night party. Why would you want to wear –"

"Because it makes me look cool."

"Okay, then wear the damn shades."

"What about the gold shoes?"

"Yeah,…. wear the gold shoes too."

The two smokers were in the back alley of the entertainment company; away from the busy streets and away from the fans waiting outside.

"So how's the chase coming along?"Top asked, watching the clouds roll past as he smoked his first cigarette of the evening.

Ji Yong leaned back against the brick wall with one foot propped up. "What do you mean?"

"I hear you talking to Tae Yang sometimes. There can only be one girl that has your thoughts chaotic for the past month. I'm hurt that you'll go to him for advice, and not to me."

"Don't take it the wrong way, hyung."

"Whatevers, I'm not that hypersensitive. I only reserve that for maknae."

"… I don't know. Do you think I should give up on her?"

"What? Why the hell would you do that?"

"She's so complicated. All I want is her, but she can't seem to give me a straight definite answer."

"Maybe she's just afraid to start a relationship with you."

"Could be…" Ji Yong took another hit from his cigarette and squatted down. "Hyung, why are girls so complex?"

Top looked down at Ji Yong's level when he heard the question. "Yo man, if girls could be read like an open book, then I'll have much better luck in the playing field. Truth is, life is a . If you must know two things about life, know this. Life is not easy, and life is not fair. If two people are meant to be together, then they have to fight. It's not like you meet someone and then everything happens according to plans."

"It should!"

"Well, it doesn't. Say you met Hana… at a concert." Ji Yong laughed at the thought. He just couldn't imagine her being one of his fans, with the screaming and the infatuation. "You're both single, and you have the hots for each other. But, you guys wouldn't get together immediately. Ya know why?"

"Why?"

"Because that means life is easy, and it's not! How did Tae Yang meet Saori?"

"Uh… through the entertainment business?"

"I know!" Top cried out with hands flying up in the air. "He met her through one of the easiest connections to hook up with girls! Those relationships don't last!"

"But that's exactly how I met Hana too."

Upon that realization, Top muttered out " ." He lit up another cigarette and let it burn for a little while. "Tae Yang didn't even have to chase Saori. They both fell in love at first sight… and that's not right man. Why does it come so easy for him?" he muttered. "Anyways my point is … well, you get what my point is right? My theory on dating shouldn't be taken lightly. These are true facts."

Ji Yong was still confused. "Are you saying Tae Yang and Saori are going to break up?"

Top slapped his forehead. "Okay, just forget that example! They're an exception, those two. But come on, Hana chased you at your first meeting, literally."

"That was a totally different situation."

"It doesn't matter. Point is, you guys met through some of the most random , and now life is being a to the both of you."

"How come?"

"Come on man, haven't you seen the movies or read the books? Love isn't just about the romance. It's about the chase, the angst... well there's the sex too… but that should probably come later. You can't be in love with someone if you don't have all that. Love is just this stupid emotion that is supposed to make you feel good."

"Why are we already talking about love? I haven't even got the girl yet."

"Don't worry… for you two, it looks promising. Conclusion: You have to fight for her."

After smoking down his cigarette to the last bit, Ji Yong stubbed it out in the ground.

"Thanks hyung."

"For what?" Top smiled.

Ji Yong flicked the remnant of his cigarette in a nearby trashcan before looking up. "For getting philosophical on me for once," _although a little confusing_, he thought in his head. "And hyung, can I ask you another thing?""

Top was silent but gave a nod.

"How do you know all of this?"

He grinned and patted his shoulder. "Read it in Cosmo."


	15. It's All About Love … Actually

Sometimes I get this feeling. A feeling that touches me now and again and I have no idea where it comes from. If I try to deny the feeling, then it only comes on to me even stronger. In a way you could say it gives me encouragement. Or simply, it just makes me feel good.

The feelings that I've conjured up for Kwon Ji Yong … how was I going to acknowledge them?

Is this what they call 'chemistry'? That invisible force that is so hard to verbalize; it's virtually impossible to find a tangible way to express what it is. That sense of physical comfort and desire to be around him. That sensation I get whenever I'm around Ji Yong… I just know… I really like him.

"ARE YOU HOOKING UP WITH THAT G-DRAGON KID?"

Hearing her loud voice quickly burst my bubble of thoughts. I looked back at my cousin, grinning at me with an amused expression.

"Kiwi, why would you think that?"

If I were to hook up with Ji Yong, Kiwi is _not_ the first person I would tell.

"You can't hide it from me Hana. Come on, you know what my profession is. Not like I'm stalking you or anything… hehe."

"Please tell me you're not stalking me."

"I'm not. I was looking through your phone."

"You looked through my phone?"

"Hey… I was looking for your brother's number. Just so happens the G-Dragon kid sent you a text message at that moment. Not my fault for accidentally pressing the 'read' button."

"Sure."

"He's really cheesy, if he sends you pickup lines as a way of courting you. Also, what's up with the nickname of girl's desire?"

"Kiwi. Don't look through my phone from now on."

"I mean, he's okay looking… if you look at him from a 45 degree angle. Not really my cup of tea, so I think I'll prefer TOP as a girl's desire. You think you could set up a date between us?"

"You're delusional."

"How about Seung Ri then?"

"…"

"Dae Sung? Anyone?" I turned my head out the window and continued to ignore her.

"Alright, alright I get it…. anyways, should I drop you off here?"

"Yes, please do."

It was another Saturday night. The third Saturday of the month to be exact. It just so happens tonight was the annual Christmas party at YG Entertainment. It didn't sound like anything too fancy; more so casual based on what I heard from Seung Ri. Aside from myself, they also told me to bring the drinks. I am the biggest procrastinator on earth; so not surprisingly, it was already the start of the party and I was already very late. Hence, even if I hate riding in her ugly lime-green beetle, I had to ask Kiwi for a ride.

When she dropped me off one block away from the company, I rushed to a nearby convenience store and wasted another ten minutes trying to decide whether to bring Coke or Pepsi.

As I was paying for the drinks, I was also browsing through the miscellaneous items they have on the racks by the cashier. A plain white box caught my eye; its bold red letters that read "Candy Cigarettes." It was just dazzling back at me, taunting me. I thought it was cute and inexpensive. Saori has always accused me of having a problem with buying useless things on impulse. Well, I admit it. Weird, useless novelties are my weakness.

"Excuse me, could you add this to my total also?"

When I arrived at the party, it was a combination of aromas consisting of evergreen, gingerbread cookies, and mint. Christmas carols were playing in the background. You would seriously be the Grinch if you weren't in a joyful mood from all of the festivities. The countdown: one day left until Christmas.

"Nuna! I'm so glad you came!"

I almost fell over when Seung Ri ran over and hugged me from behind. He seems to always like doing that lately. After giving the once over, I laughed at what he was wearing. Red, red everywhere and he was also donning a pair of reindeer ears.

"Where did you get this?"

"The hyungs got it for my birthday last week!" He proudly showed off his Christmas outfit by striking a few poses, but then he glanced down at what I was wearing and frowned. "Nuna… you can't be at the party without wearing something festive. Here, I'll let you borrow this!" He promptly placed a Santa hat on my head.

At the middle of the room, Dae Sung and TOP were also streaming colorful lights around a tall Christmas tree. It was so tall, nearly eight feet. I swear it was layered with so much ornaments and tinsel that barely any green could be seen. I inhaled the beauty of the room and smiled in content.

"I just love Christmas."

"Me too nuna! I have a surprise for you later on, but it's still in the making!"

"In the making?" I raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Yup. I'll find you when I'm done with it. In the mean time, go mingle with some guests! Don't miss me too much though," he left me with a wink.

And just when I was getting comfortable mingling with everyone… there he was, standing in a fitted black turtleneck sweater, faded jeans, and a big dopey grin on his face.

"You came."

"Well… it was a pretty last minute invitation, but yes, I had nothing else planned for the night."

Ji Yong grinned even wider, took the drinks from my hand and placed it on the center of the table.

"Hana! Did you get diet soda like I told you to?" TOP walked up next to me and started rummaging through the plastic bag.

"Sorry oppa. I got regular because it was on sale."

"Hyung! No one likes to drink diet! That tastes gross!" Seung Ri came back in just as quick as he left.

"Oh wait! It's Coke Zero!" TOP smiled and then opened the first can with a sigh of relief.

Dae Sung started reading the nutrition label and gasped. "Hyung! Don't you know aspartame gives you cancer?"

"Hyung, refined sugar is not good if you want to lose weight. Artificial sweeteners are even worse. Plus this tastes like crap… I like Pepsi One better."

TOP gave a horrified look to maknae. "But that has _one _more calorie than this!"

As the youngest and oldest were bickering once again, Ji Yong took me by the hand and started leading me out the door, away from the party.

"Where are we going?"

"Away from annoying little children…"

Tae Yang quickly stepped into YG Entertainment with Saori following not too far behind him. The chill in the air outside had both of their cheeks flushed pink. They were freezing despite being bundled up in layers of clothes. She took off her gloves, and saw that they were stiff and clumsy. As any good boyfriend would do, he quickly noticed that and took them into his hands, bringing it up near his mouth so he could warm them up.

She smiled at the cute gesture. The fact that they were late for the party was the furthest thing on their minds. Standing at the bottom of the staircase, Tae Yang paused long enough to gaze at the decorations inside of the building. With the help of the other members, they had stayed up late to make the whole place have a more appropriate feel for the holidays. It was their annual Christmas party and that meant everyone in the company was going to be there.

"You're so cold," he said in a low voice. He was holding onto her hand as he led the both of them up the stairway to the gathering.

"It's subzero weather out there," she laughed quietly.

Once they reached the top of the staircase, they proceeded to take off their outerwear. His breath was caught in his throat when she took off her coat. Saori was wearing a simple little black dress that hung perfectly on her petite frame. It had off the shoulder sleeves, making him worry that she might catch a cold from the weather. The color and cut of the dress perfectly complimented her body composition and skin tone. Unlike Ji Yong, he never usually paid attention to clothes that much… but for once, he was glad his girlfriend was a stylist.

"You look really pretty tonight in that dress…"

"Thank you. It's the most versatile piece of clothing I own," she joked. "You look very handsome yourself." As if it was instinctive, she straightened the collar on the button down dress shirt he was wearing.

"So… you won't feel weird right? If I introduce you to our staff as my girlfriend?"

"Of course not."

"'Cause if you're not comfortable…. I mean, I know Manager Choi probably gives off a weird vibe to you, but he's like that, overprotective of each member."

"Don't worry, I'm ready." She gave a smile to reassure him.

"Good." He smiled back and intertwined their fingers together, heading to where the party was located.

"Wait, stop right where you are!" Saori cried out when he reached the entrance.

Tae Yang turned around surprised. "What?'

She took a few steps closer, grinning from ear to ear. "Look up sweetie."

He did as he was told and saw that they were both standing under the mistletoe. _How convenient, _he thought in his mind. He looked back at her and smiled.

"Merry Christmas." Saori gave him a gentle kiss.

"I love you."

She quickly opened her eyes in shock. Her heart swelled after hearing those three words for the very first time. "Love," she giggled against his mouth. "I love you so much."

It was the first time she'd said it, and boy did it feel good. Of course he felt the same way, but he didn't want to look like a sap and make a big deal out of it. Remember TOP's advice? …. _Charisma_. He tried his best to hold back his emotions; while on the inside, his heart swelled too.

Ji Yong grabbed my hand and led me to the back of a hallway. Turning the knob on a door, we stepped into a much smaller room that had a million CDs stacked on one side of the wall. The heater was not turned on in this part of the building and I was freezing since I forgot my jacket. He let go of my hand, then retreated to the back of the room and picked up something from the closet. Shortly, he returned to where I was standing by the doorway. He didn't bother with closing the door, and guided me to the end of the staircase where we sat down on the last step.

"Here." He gave me a large box that was gift wrapped in red paper with a gold ribbon and bow.

I stared at it in surprise.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"Ji Yong… this is…"

"Just open it," he encouraged me.

I carefully and methodically peeled off the pieces of tape, as if wanting to preserve the wrapping paper for reuse. I hate it when people unwrap presents in a fury, with paper and ribbons flying in every direction. I was doing it so slowly, I think Ji Yong was already getting impatient. But, certain people do things a certain way and they always seem to do it as a matter of habit. Finally, I unwrapped the last of the red paper and lifted the lid off the box.

I looked up to him in shock after I saw the gift sitting beneath the bubble wrapping.

"This is for breaking your camera earlier."

It was the latest high end camera that I had always heard about, and it was only something I had always wanted yet couldn't afford.

"Ji Yong… you didn't have to get me this."

He looked dumbfounded for a brief moment. "But you said I had to replace the camera that I broke!"

"I know, but… I would've been content with something that was more along the range of what I had used before. This… is way too expensive!"

"As long as you're happy," he grinned at me. "So my apology is accepted right?"

I slowly nodded my head. And at that moment I felt like a really horrible person. Here he was giving me something so meaningful, and I didn't even prepare anything for him. It's almost Christmas too. But then, I remembered what I had brought earlier at the convenience store. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the small box.

"Here."

"What's this?" It wasn't wrapped, just a small box that was plain white in color. There was no intention to give it to him, but for now this will have to do.

"It's candy cigarettes. I've heard that sometimes you can kick your nicotine habit by chewing on this instead."

He doesn't have to know I initially brought the useless novelty for myself.

"Damn, you really want me to quit smoking? You must care about me a lot."

"… I just don't want you to keep giving me second hand smoke." I wrinkled my nose. Well, actually I didn't want him to get cancer or ruin his beautiful voice, but he didn't have to know that either. "Don't worry. I'll make it up to you somehow. Although… I don't know if I can give you something that beats out what you got for me." I stared down at the box in my hands.

"You'll make it up to me? How so?" A small smirk creeped up on the corner of his mouth, possibly hinting to me at something that was on his mind.

"I mean I'll make it up to you in terms of presents."

"Okay…" he chuckled softly. "Thanks for this then." He threw the small box of candy in the air and caught it with one hand.

It was such a cheap and simple item. I felt embarrassed when comparing it to what he had gotten me. To hide my tension, I grabbed onto the first thing I could find, which was the bubble wrappings.

_*pop*pop*pop*_

"Do I make you nervous?" he grabbed onto my left hand to stop me from the annoying habit. When I said nothing, he grabbed onto my other hand, and intertwined his fingers with mine.

_**Why are you being so shy, don't be afraid and come closer**_  
_**You're wonderful (you make me crazy)**_

"You could be the best gift to me," he flashed me that adorable smile once again.

"…"

Be still my furiously beating heart. It's just Ji Yong. You know, the same annoying boy who has random PMS outbursts.

And just because Ji Yong is always full of surprises, he pulled me into him and hugged me for a really long time. I slowly accepted his hug and couldn't help but notice how damn good he smelled at that moment. Who cares if I was freezing right there without a jacket? All I needed was human warmth; Ji Yong's warmth to be exact.

"Let's try out this _insanely _expensive camera." He grabbed the box from my hands and took out the gadget of metal. "Here, you hold it and take a self-cam."

As we looked through the lens, I tried my best in positioning the camera so that both of our heads would be in the picture.

"Smile big."

"Hide your forehead."

"It's flattering on me…"

"1-2-3…" *_click_*

It wasn't the flash that had me dizzy; I blame Ji Yong who surprisingly kissed me on the cheek the moment before I pressed the shutter. I touched the area of where his lips were for just a few seconds and felt that it was burning hot.

**_I can feel something special from you, tell me (what it is)_**  
**_you're wonderful (talk to me baby)_**

"How'd it turn out?" He looked over my shoulder to peek at the display view.

The mischievous grin and the pleased look on his face could've answered his own question. There it was, Kwon Ji Yong puckering up his pink lips against my cheek, while at the same time I was smiling really big and oblivious to what he was doing. We actually looked pretty cute, and I would blow this up to a poster if I could. Okay, maybe not… but it was sweet… like candy.

"Good…" I whispered.

-

Following the exchange of the presents outside, Ji Yong and I came back right in time to see YG giving the toast at the party.

_*cling*cling*_

Everyone quieted down while their president was holding a glass of champagne in the air. "As I look around the room tonight, I can't help but smile. Congratulations to our company for a job well done this year. I know everyone has worked hard. New Years is coming soon, so let's continue with the great work for the remaining of this year. Good things shall happen. Here's to us all, Merry Christmas!"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" everyone cheered.

"Where did you go?" Saori came up next to me with a glass of bubbly in hand.

"Outside with Ji Yong."

"Oh?"

"He gave me this…" I showed her the gift.

"Wow! Ji Yong sure knows how to impress a woman," she winked.

"And do you know what I gave him?"

"Yourself? Hehe..."

"A $1.50 box of candy cigarettes."

Saori started laughing hysterically. "Well, who said you couldn't buy love?"

I grimaced. She was not making me feel any better.

Just then Tae Yang came beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist. We exchanged greetings, and then he looked down at the box I was holding. "Oh. Ji Yong finally gave you the gift?"

I silently nodded.

"Why do you look so perplexed then?"

"I… I don't know. I'm thinking he's expecting something from me. Like an answer or something. I know he really likes me, while I do too. But… *sigh*…" God, I really suck at showcasing what I want.

Saori looked at me sympathetically and patted my shoulder. "Don't worry. I like you guys together. You're cute."

"Not as cute as us though," Tae Yang reminded her. She playfully hit him on the arm upon that comment.

I gave a wry smile. "Don't worry, I don't want to take your guy's title away."

"What's all this about cuteness?" YG was sitting at a nearby table drinking with some other staff and Manager Choi. Did he hear everything that we were talking about? From the knowing smile on his face, I'm sure he did.

"We need more cute couples in this company," one of the staffs pointed out.

YG glanced at the intertwined fingers of Saori and Tae Yang. "Did I miss something?"

Tae Yang only gripped onto her hand tighter. "Yes… um sungsaenim, Saori and I are going out right now!"

"Really? Well congratulations. I was beginning to wonder when you'll get yourself a girlfriend. I'll be expecting you to sing even more passionate on songs from now on."

"Yes sir."

I don't know if it was just me, but I noticed Manager Choi scowling next to YG. Ji Yong wasn't kidding when he mentioned awhile ago that his manager didn't approve of any of the members dating. Apparently he thinks it interferes with their schedules and work. He knew he couldn't control their personal lives but he was still a little bitter over it. Dismissing his apprehension, I turned towards Tae Yang and held back my laugh. Poor guy, he was practically sweating from nervousness. It looked like he was bringing his girlfriend to meet the parents, and YG was his father.

"Nuna!" Seung Ri found me once again, and appeared before me with a plate of funky looking brown… cookies? "Look what I baked!"

"You bake?"

"Well it was my first time with Dae Sung hyung, but I'm pretty happy it came out successful."

"What is it?"

"I call it… Seung Ri's 'Xmas Secret!"

I looked at the plate of sweets suspiciously. It literally looked like ugly brown blobs, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"If you tell me what it really is, then I'll try one."

Seung Ri pouted. "Okay fine. They're vegan chocolate chip cookies. No eggs, milk or butter used!"

Picking up the smallest cookie I could find, suspicion came over me that I was probably the first guinea pig to try his creation. After a few more chews, it really wasn't as bad as I expected it to be. Kind of dry, but that can always be washed down with a glass of milk.

"So nuna…. how is it?"

"Delicious!" I gave a thumbs up sign.

"Whoo-hoo! You hear that TOP hyung? Nuna likes the cookies. You owe me ten bucks!"

While he ran off somewhere with his plate of innovative treats, Ji Yong appeared beside me again.

"Is maknae making you try his inventions again?" he asked with a smile.

"Sadly yes. But it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be… I've had worse from Kiwi's cooking."

"You seem lonely sitting here by yourself."

"I don't really know anyone besides you, the members, and Saori."

"Well we can hang out together then…"

"Don't you have other important people to entertain?" It was _his _company's party.

"Well of course, everyone wants a piece of GD right here." He ran a hand slickly through his shiny and silky looking hair. I really need to ask Saori what shampoo she has these boys using. Their hair looks better than most girls. "But actually, you were suppose to say 'Hell yeah I'd love to hang out with you!'"

I rolled my eyes. "You shouldn't always have such a huge ego."

"It's too bad Hana... if you don't want to hang out with me, then I bet I can find an admirer who's more interested and excited. I mean, I'm sure the nation of Korea is just teaming up with Big Bang groupies. Don't be jealous alright, babe?"

"Then go find your groupies."

When he saw that I didn't laugh at his joke, he placed a warm hand on my knee. "I'm kidding," he said softly.

"I know." I gave a slight smile. I liked it better when we tease each other. The apprehension that prevents me from being close with him dissipates… just a little. "The only thing I'm jealous of is the fact that you have nicer hair than I do."

"I really do, yeah?" Sexy hair, sexy smirk… God is being unfair tonight. "It's your choice. But I sure as hell would want to hang out with me."

I placed the sparkling wine from earlier on the ground. Sometimes I feel more at ease with sitting on the sidelines to people watch. I hate being the center of attention, and at this party there were probably over fifty people mingling in that crowd. I saw Tae Yang dancing with Saori, and really… they look so sweet and lovey-dovey together, I could almost puke.

"Those two finally admitted to YG that they're dating, right?" Ji Yong followed my observation.

"Yeah. It's about time. Saori likes him so much. I've never seen her this happy before, being with someone."

"So what about us?"

I bit my bottom lip and looked at my hand. It had unknowingly been placed on top of his, the one on my knee.

"What about us?"

_**But you know this, believe that you are the only one **_  
_**You're wonderful (you're so amazing)**_

"You know what I mean…" he said softly. "How do you define us? What do we have here? What has been going on for the past few weeks? Please don't tell me you can't see that I've been trying to get with you. We talked about it, but I haven't really fully heard from you of how _we_ should be established."

I looked away at the other people in the crowd.

"If you can't see that I've done a lot of chasing… then damn Kang Hana, I don't know how else to be romantic with you. Do you want me to just blatantly come out and say I want you to be my girlfriend?"

Well yeah, then maybe there wouldn't be so much uncertainty. I smiled a bit at his honesty. Unlike many other guys, Ji Yong seemed so confident of his feelings. He already knew what he wanted, while I was still confused.

_**Don't be sad, don't be afraid, leave everything to me**_  
_**I will be next to you always (I will protect you)**_

I looked up from our hands and met his eyes. He was staring at me so intently, as if he really did want to hear my answer right now.

"Ji Yong, meeting you guys… doing my internship… I had no intentions to start a relationship." I gave a small smile to let him know that I really did care about him and all that he's done. "But you're also a celebrity. I'm not used to dating guys having too much popularity. You may not worry about it because this is something you should be used to. You may be used to everything … but I'm not," I said with uncertainty.

_**People are jealous of us, maybe that is making you more afraid**_  
_**Don't worry about it now, you just need to think cool I don't care**_

"Is that really what's bothering you so much?" At that moment, he took my hand and intertwined our fingers together. "Hana, I like you. A lot. I think about you constantly and you've been appearing in my dreams…"

"I'm appearing in your dreams?" I gave him a bewildered look.

"Okay forget that part. But yes, I like you so much and I'm sure of it. The only thing I'm unsure of is whether you like me back. Right now I feel like my heart is about to burst and I'm about to die from confusion and anticipation."

"Ji Yong…"

Moments pass, and then I was beginning to itch. When it felt like I couldn't breathe for a little bit, I thought it was the cold weather that was giving me difficulties.

"Hana… are you okay?"

I took my hand out of his and starting scratching at my neck and arms. Within a few moments, I suspected I was getting a skin rash from something I ate earlier.

"Oh… I think I'm having an allergic reaction…." The tingly feeling on my tongue was only the beginning of the symptoms.

"Should I call a – holy , Hana!"

It all happened so fast. It might be funny when I think back on it later on, but without warning, I lost consciousness and fell into Ji Yong's arms.

"How's nuna, hyung?"

"She's alright. The doctor gave her some medication so she's just resting right now. Apparently your cookies had peanut oil in it, which she's allergic to. Her immune system released a load of chemicals and histamines from that, which triggered the allergic reaction."

"I'm _so sorry_ hyung. I really didn't know nuna could have allergens. I mean, she loves food so much! Oh my god, I almost killed my nuna!"

"Don't worry maknae. She's fine. Just…" he sighed. "Just try to be careful with the food inventions from now on alright?"

Walking back to his room, Ji Yong laid down on his bed and groaned. He was so close. So close to asking her. So close to getting her to admit her feelings to him. He held up the little piece of jewelry to the light. It sparkled as the diamond caught his eye. He was going to have to find another opportunity to give it. Another time when Hana was in a much less painful state.

_**My heart beats again from the thought of you**_  
_**A song reminding me of you locks me in a fantasy**_


	16. Enchanted By You

It's funny. Being allergic to peanuts is the most prevalent food allergy, but the chances of it actually killing you are very slim. If I can say this, then it must mean I am okay. Seung Ri's horrible cookies didn't kill me. In fact, food allergy mortality rates are quite low. The prospect of being killed by food allergens is 1 in 800,000 which is much less than the chances of you dying from a car crash, 1 in 6,000. Not that I want to die in any horrible way, but you get the gist of what I'm trying to say right?

Last week I was only a statistic of the 15,000 that go to the emergency room annually; tonight I was going to be a part of the 48 million that will be ringing in the New Year in this country.

"How about this one right here?"

I mindlessly glanced at the shiny material Saori held up in her hand. It was a strapless ruby colored dress; very chic and very elegant.

"Great color… but no. I don't have the boobs to hold it up."

She chuckled. "You can always wear a _very _good bra."

I gave her a look that told her veto, and she continued searching through the rack. We were back at her friend's boutique, trying to find a nice dress for me to wear to a New Years Eve party. I was really nervous this time around. Actually, when am I not nervous? The event was sponsored by a mixture of all the biggest entertainment companies in the business. That meant… a lot of famous people were going to be there, which meant… I had to dress up or I'll feel like the Ugliest girl around; yes that's with a capital U.

Not to mention, Ji Yong was bringing me as his date. It took a lot of begging, bribing, and kissing (damn you hormones!) before I agreed to go. There isn't a lot of people that know about our bond yet, and I think it's best to keep it that way. So why was I sitting here on my ass, while Saori was the only one doing all the hard work? Have I not mentioned enough times that I hate shopping? Why do some people like to go through it like a sort of recreational activity? I prefer to buy things with a purpose in mind. Except at this moment, I had no clue what I wanted to wear. Cue for the wonderful stylist to come in and do her thing.

"Okay go try this one on, it's a silk dupioni dress. I swear it's made for you."

Before I had a moment to protest, Saori pushed me into the dressing room and closed the curtain. I stared at the strapless twist bodice dress draped on the hanger.

"I'm telling you… this is going to fall off after I zip it up."

"Just try it on first! Gosh I swear you're so hard to work with…" I could hear Saori muttering from outside.

I tried on the dress, and when I turned around to look in the mirror… I was surprised it fit.

"Are you done?" she yelled back.

I walked out of the dressing room barefooted and cleared my throat. My best friend turned around from the rack and gasped.

"Oh my god! Wear this!"

I picked up the dress by the hem and twirled around in front of the mirror. It really did look good on me. I don't have the boobs, but somehow the designer had an intelligent way of creating the illusion on the dress that I could… well, be busty.

"Sexy mama," Saori whistled out.

"Stop…"

"Hana, come on! Ji Yong's bringing you to an exclusive event. You have to somehow look good for him too you know? Plus, you never dress up. I think this is the first time I've ever seen you wear a dress…"

"No, I wore a dress to graduation remember?"

"Okay the second time then."

"And that time to my second cousin's father-in-law's funeral…"

"Hana..."

I sighed. The dress was really simple and elegant, but somehow it was also very captivating.

"And look here, the twisting at the bust shapes the dress with a light pleating at the front and back waist." Saori used her hand to scrunch up the material at my sides. "The boning and perfect trim at the inside of the bodice also ensures a complimentary shape and fit..."

I looked at her like an idiot. "What lingo are you speaking again?"

"Sweetie, just get the damn dress. Sapphire is a color that compliments your skin tone."

I paid for the dress and waited around as she started to choose a dress for herself. It didn't even take her ten minutes before she came walking back out in a black knit top paired with a red skirt.

"Is that the one you're going to get?"

"Yes, I like the red taffeta skirt. Red is Tae Yang's favorite color…"

Oh jeez. I rolled my eyes. Blue better be Ji Yong's favorite color, and I better be receiving a lot of compliments from him tonight.

"Where are we going now?" I asked when Saori paid for her dress.

"To get our nails done, duh."

I groaned. Sometimes I think I should've been born as a boy…

No, I really should be a boy.

"Is this safe?" I directed the question towards Saori. I looked down at the middle-age woman giving me a pedicure. The metal instrument in her hand left my heart with an unsettling feeling.

"Very safe. It might tickle, but it can also be a very comfortable feeling… like they're massaging your feet."

I looked at the tool warily. It looked like something used in performing surgery! But when the manicurist started doing her thing, I realized it wasn't so bad after all. It was almost a little too comforting; because of her rhythmic scheme of practice, I dozed into a light nap on the chair. Well, it almost felt like a light nap, but I was woken up when I sensed a small sting on my index finger. The lady had finished with my pedicure, and was now working on my hands. I saw the blood slowly start to seep out, but surprisingly… it didn't freak me out.

"Is it supposed to bleed like that?"

"Omo… I'm _sooo _sorry! I'll get you a band-aid!"

I turned towards my left, but Saori wasn't sitting there anymore. In fact, she was actually across the room talking to five girls. The one who was doing all the talking looked plain, without makeup, but she was really pretty. She also seemed the friendliest, talking animatedly to Saori with her hand gestures flying all over the place.

"Hana!" Saori cried out when she noticed me staring. "Come here."

I sucked on my finger a little bit, and walked up warily to where they were standing.

"This is Min Sun Ye, leader of Wonder Girls."

I bowed with a greeting, and immediately I wanted to crawl into a hole. I had never felt so self-conscious before next to pretty girls. Celebrities… sometimes they just have that effect on you.

"This is Kang Hana, my childhood friend. She's a photographer right now for Milo Kim." Saori smiled proudly.

"Ah… seriously? Wow I love all of Milo's works. If you're under his guidance, I'll definitely look forward to working with you in the future." Sun Ye gave me a big grin. You know how someone just looks so nice and so friendly you can't hate on them? She's that person.

"Are you going to the New Year's celebration tonight too unnie?"

"Yup. We'll be there." Saori smiled and put an arm around my shoulder.

When Wonder Girls left the nail salon, I turned to her and sighed. "I'll never get over the fact that you know so many celebrities."

"It comes with the job," she shrugged.

I wrapped my arms around her in a comforting hug. "But despite of all that… I'm glad you're still grounded."

I stood nervously, scrutinizing my reflection in front of the glass window pane. We were waiting for the life of the party to come downstairs of their apartment. There were two other back-up dancers that came as Seung Ri and Dae Sung's dates, and Jinni had also arrived as TOP's. It's been awhile since I've last seen her, but she made me feel even more embarrassed with the compliments on my dress. I tried to smooth a few nonexistent wrinkles on the front of it, but stopped when I realized my hands were shaking. I couldn't imagine ever being so nervous and anxious about an evening out with a boy man.

For some reason, I had a feeling tonight was going to be different. I knew everything between him and I was changing. All the flirting and whatnot had us both aware we liked each other. It was only a matter of time before I confessed. I knew that things were changing between our friendship, and he wanted to cross the limits. My feelings for Ji Yong slowly reassured me that maybe it is okay...

At last, when the five of them walked out of the gate, I couldn't help but smile. They all looked so handsome and charming; I think I almost had my own fan girl moment right there.

"Hey." Ji Yong greeted me with one of his signature wide grins. He draped an arm around my shoulder casually, and we waited as everyone started to pile into the long stretch Hummer limo waiting on the side of the street. Even though there were a total of ten in the party, it was not crowded at all because the vehicle was so spacious due to its size. Needless to say, the ride was very obnoxious.

"Let's make a toast!" TOP yelled out when he found a bottle of champagne in the mini-refrigerator.

"Hyung! Let me open it!"

"No… I found it!"

"It takes skill to open a bottle of champagne, something which _you _don't have!" Seung Ri cried out.

"Hey shut up! It's not gonna land all over the guests like last time!" TOP proceeded to peel the foil away from the cork and untwist the wire restraint securing it in place. "Crap, how do you open this?" he muttered out after a few minutes of unsuccessful attempts.

Dae Sung handed him a white towel. "Hyung… maybe you should use this for friction."

It was quite entertaining watching those three try to open the bottle of champagne. I didn't even notice Ji Yong staring at me until he placed his hand on my left knee. I turned to him and saw him grinning, an amused expression nonetheless.

"What?"

"What?" he mimicked.

"Do you like blue?" I wanted the question to sound as casual as possible, but I was anxiously waiting to hear his answer. Since the moment he saw me, there was no jaw dropping effect or anything of that sort, but the sparkle in his eye could've meant a lot of things.

"Honestly, I prefer red, black, green, yellow…" He started to list all the colors of the rainbow at the top of his head, and I wanted to strangle him. "… Cerulean, Aquamarine, Indigo, Denim…" he trailed off. He was carrying this on just to tease me. I knew it. Even if it's New Years, Ji Yong won't take a vacation day.

"I see you have no problem memorizing crayon colors," I muttered and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Just kidding babe. You look hot in blue." He gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek and I recoiled from the silly gesture. "And just for the record, blue is my favorite color from now on…" he whispered in a husky voice by my ear.

At the sudden contact of his hot breath against my cold skin, I felt electric shivers cascade down my spine; that tingly feeling which made the little hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I turned away and coughed.

_*POP*_

Finally, the two Seung Hyuns figured out how to open the bottle of champagne.

"Seung Ri!"

"Nuna!"

"Hand me a drink!"

Ji Yong expressed amusement, and then wrapped his arms around my waist effortlessly. He was pulling me so close to him I was practically on his lap.

"I complimented you. Shouldn't you do something in return?" He rested his hand on my other knee. Upon the slight touch, it sent an electric jolt to my nerves.

"… well, you don't look too bad yourself. I like you in a tuxedo. You remind me of a penguin."

"That's it?"

"What were you expecting? That you're hot? Sexy? Charming?" Actually, I did think of all those things, but his ego didn't need to get any bigger. In addition, I would never say it out loud… especially not in front of so many other's watchful eye.

"Yes. Then it'll make me feel confident and at least gratified for all the time I spent preparing to look good… for you."

"You're such a girl." I proceeded to take a sip of the champagne, but before my mouth even reached the edge of the glass, Ji Yong took it away from me. I gazed at him with a curious expression, but it turned to shock when he gently held my chin and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

"I like it better when you don't taste like alcohol…"

He took advantage of my open mouth and then slipped his tongue inside of it. Our lips were fused in such a feverish kiss; I don't know what came over me as I let out a surprising gasp of pleasure.

"Hyung! No PDA in the limo!"

I quickly broke away from the kiss and looked over at Saori and Tae Yang. The lovable couple was only whispering sweet nothings into each other's ear. Was Seung Ri's comment gestured towards us? How embarrassing!

"Now nuna, don't be worried. No fans are going to be there because security is pretty tight. Also, no cameras. So don't worry about showing your PDA with hyung!" He contradicted his earlier statement.

The rising warmth in my cheeks made me want to crawl into a hole. I refrained myself from kissing Ji Yong, and was content with him just holding onto my hand. A short while later, he held it up to his face, admiring it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Did you get your nails done?"

I slowly nodded, now self-consciously aware he was checking out my fingers. "Saori dragged me to a nail salon. I know, girly right?"

He glanced at the designs on my nails for a brief moment before smirking. "I like it."

"You do?"

"Yeah… you look more like a woman."

I turned my head back towards him and gave an incredulous look. "So this whole time you've been attracted to a man?"

"No…" he cracked up. "I mean, it's nice. The little things that change in a person you like, you start to take notice of it. And… it's a good thing."

"Well enjoy the femininity for tonight. It'll be the most you'll ever see from me."

"I know you're joking," he raised my hand and kissed the back of it. At the notice of the band-aid, he touched it delicately.

"What happened to your finger?"

"The manicurist nicked it."

"Is that a standard sort of practice?"

"Beats me." I gave a slight shrug. "Nail clippers can be very dangerous weapons."

Ji Yong laughed and then kissed my finger gingerly. He was right about noticing the little things in a person. It's the little things he does that do nothing and serve no purpose. It helps me in no way, but at the same time I can't seem to stop myself from smiling like a fool, or control the fluttery feeling in my stomach. When he looked away, I stroked the tingly touch of where his lips left a mark.

As we rode to the party, I was kept amused with the banter of TOP and Seung Ri. Where else can you find two cuties argue over which country the champagne was imported from? It must be a special type of hyung-dongseng love in its finest form.

"Yeah baby! 2011 here we come!"

"Hyung, don't drink so fast! You still have to last until midnight!"

I had a feeling tonight was going to be a good night.

Finally, we arrived at the celebration. It was held at a posh hotel in the middle of the city. Free alcohol and no media; this was the night celebrities could relax and not worry a thing. If I can be self-conscious next to pretty female celebrities, then seeing the male counterparts only left me dazed. I'm pretty good at avoiding the whole star struck by celebrities' effect, but when TVXQ walked by… my mouth was on the floor.

"Stop staring at them like that."

"I can't help it. They really are Gods of the East…"

"You'll hate me if I did that with all the female celebrities I work with," Ji Yong said with envy.

"Would you tell me about it?"

"Of course!"

"Ignorance is bliss."

"So… you'll be fine if I acted that way?" He had on the most confused expression, and I tried my best not to pinch his cheeks.

"No… I just like seeing you jealous." My playful whisper into his ear set off his cheeks to turn pink, which left me pleased. Now I'm not the only one who can be embarrassed.

God must've been on my good side, because after the drinks went around, TVXQ walked up to our table.

"Hyung!" Seung Ri cried out with respect.

The chitchat between the two groups went around. And although he was trying to avoid it, at last Ji Yong had to make the introductions.

"And who is this beautiful lady right here?" Park Yoo Chun took my hand and placed a light kiss on it.

"Hyung… this is my girlfriend."

"Whoops, sorry man." Yoo Chun laughed and gave Ji Yong a playful hit on the shoulder. "Just beware of Jae Joong…" he added with a wink.

At the mention of his name, Kim Jae Joong came to our side of the table with a glass of wine in one hand. Never in my life have I seen someone so beautiful and so perfect. You know how I said no one in this world could possibly have me looking at them affectionately, except for Ji Yong. Well, I lied. Even if it's only for one night, Kim Jae Joong is a very attractive human being.

"Stop staring at my hyung like that," Ji Yong hissed into my ear.

I broke out of my trance and realized Jae Joong was holding his hand in front of my face, waiting for me to accept it.

"H-hello…"

"Kang Hana right? It's a pleasure to meet you." He gave me good, firm handshake, one that was full of confidence and determination. People say he appears to be a cold person on first impression; well… I kind of have to agree with that. I was really scared at that moment and leaned back towards Ji Yong.

"Why are you introducing me as your girlfriend?"

"If I don't, I'm afraid one of them will steal you away."

"I'm not—"

"Hyung!" TOP came back to our table even more drunk than the last time I saw him. I felt really bad for Jinni at that moment. She was going to have to put up with a drunken TOP for the rest of the evening. Drunk TOP is even funnier than his usual self, but just a little hard to control.

TVXQ mingled around for a little bit, and then… the least person I expected to see at the party was staring right back at me. A mixture of confusion, fear, and tension was twisting up in that knot inside of my stomach. Before I could even look back at Ji Yong for his expression, TOP staggered to the front of the table and pointed with his finger.

"YOU!" he sneered. "What the hell are YOU doing here?"

"This is my uncle's party. Why can't I be here?" Soo Mi replied back snootily. Standing by her side was Yoo Jin, and even she looked a little fearful over TOP's drunken state.

"I don't care! You're ugly! Go away!"

Seung Ri was trying his best to hold TOP back, although he also had an aggravated look towards Soo Mi.

"Lee Soo Mi, why are YOU so ugly?" TOP continued to blabber out.

"'Cause she was hit with the ugly stick!" Maknae was not one absent in adding fuel to the fire.

"It's not nice calling someone ugly…" Tae Yang proceeded to stand up from his seat.

"Both of you Seung Hyuns apologize right now!"

"You didn't just get hit with the ugly stick, you got hit with the _whole_ damn tree!" TOP continued to provoke her.

If looks could kill, he would've been dead. Soo Mi was glaring with so much hate, I was also afraid of the damage she could do.

"I'm the most beautiful girl in this world!"

"Ha! If you're beautiful… then I'm Batman!" TOP hooted.

"Ji Yong, what are you doing with that slut here?"

"I might be drunk… but you're uglier than The Joker! That must be _a lot_ of ugly in you!"

"* &%*(#&*!"

"Aw come on, wheeere's the looove?" Dae Sung cried out.

Ji Yong was trying his best not to laugh at the situation. I swatted him on the arm for thinking it was funny. I mean, what would happen if TOP really punched Soo Mi, and then she became even uglier than she already was? He would be called a or something similar to that effect. More cusses were shared across the table, and then Seung Ri took a step in between the angry individuals, who were having an ugly (no pun intended) glaring contest.

"Soo Mi, don't call my girlfriend a slut," Ji Yong said sternly. He stood in the middle between me and Yoo Jin. "I already told you Hana is my girlfriend. Can you stop causing more trouble?" He held onto my hand tightly. His intertwined fingers with mine provided a firm grip and an increased sense of intimacy.

"No! This wasn't supposed to happen! You ruined my whole plan for the perfect ending!"

"I"ve already found my perfect ending…" Ji Yong said quietly. I'm pretty sure I was the only one who heard it, and maybe Yoo Jin too.

"YOU ARE A _DOUCHE-BAG_ CHOI SEUNG HYUN!"

"Oh yeah? WELL YOU'RE A _DOUCHE-BAG __**SQUARED**_ LEE SOO MI!"

"ARGH!" Soo Mi screamed like a banshee and then stalked off in frustration. TVXQ was still standing around… watching the events unfold.

"Ji Yong, your life could seriously be made into a drama." Jae Joong patted him on the shoulder. Then he turned to TOP and smiled. "Seung Hyun ah… you are _so bad_." He stifled a laugh after glancing at the retreating backside of Soo Mi.

Yoo Jin was still standing there, looking uncomfortable, but she surprised me when she asked to speak with me alone. Oh gosh, why does the _ex-girlfriend_ want to speak with _me_? Ji Yong also looked surprised, but I held off his protest.

"It won't be long…" she reassured with a small smile.

We walked out of the ballroom and headed downstairs to the lobby of the hotel, where it was quieter. I was standing on one side of the wall and she the other. It couldn't have been more awkward… but hey, I'm prone to awkward situations. I should be used to this.

"I want to apologize for our last meeting… now that I think back upon it, I'm pretty embarrassed." Yoo Jin gave me a wry grin. "Soo Mi is an individual that's quite hard to understand sometimes. But she is still my friend, despite of all the things she has done…"

_You stupid girl, how can you still be her friend?_ I wanted to ask.

When Yoo Jin saw that I didn't have anything to say, she continued on. "If she's hurt you in any way, then I'll like to apologize on her behalf. At first I was really hurt because of our past, and when Ji Yong suddenly sprang it on me that he had found someone else, I really hated you…" The glazed look in her eyes had me thinking she was going to start bawling again, but surprisingly she smiled. "… but I've done a lot of thinking and have accepted the reality of everything. I knew you guys weren't going out the last time I saw you… but I found out even before coming here that things have changed."

I looked up shocked. "How'd you know?"

She gave me a small smile. "My oppa told me about it… being stood up by a date." She laughed out.

I turned beet red. "I'm really sorry about that. Please tell Se Jin that I didn't mean to leave like that… but things just… happen."  
She nodded understandingly.

"That's all I wanted to say to you. To just apologize basically. Don't worry about Soo Mi, she won't bother you again. Please enjoy the party."

"Bye…" I said out as Yoo Jin turned around the corner. I am pretty lucky if ex-girlfriends are ever this nice.

I thought I was by myself again, but when I felt his sudden touch I jumped back in surprise.

"Did you hear everything?"

Ji Yong slowly nodded, and he had the biggest smile on his face. "I'm glad you took it well. I wasn't sure if you'll be the resentful type of girl… or the sincere and understanding type."

"You should know me better," I said quietly and looked on the ground. "I'm not like the usual girl."

"I agree with that…" He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, causing me to look back up at him again. "I didn't want you to see that up there."

"It's okay. Not your fault for having ex-girlfriends that have psychotic best friends." I gave a small smile to assure him that I wasn't upset. Holding onto his hand, we slowly walked back up the staircase to the celebration.

"Did I ever mention you look beautiful?"

At his sudden words, I didn't take notice of the last step and almost tripped over myself. Luckily, Ji Yong held onto me before I ate the floor. That would've been some sight...

"Have you already fallen for me?" He was laughing at his cheesy joke, and probably also at me, since I apparently was the clumsiest girl in the world. Killer heels are too deadly, and my right one had fallen off my foot.

Mortified at what just happened, I quickly slipped it back on. "No one has ever asked me that before," I said in embarrassment.

He moved in a little until we were so close I could feel his heart beating against mine. "Which one? The part about you being beautiful... or the fact that you've already fallen?"

"..." I was at a loss for words. "Both I guess."

"You've never even heard that from an ex-boyfriend?"

I slowly shook my head. "They did... but it's different with you..."

"How is it different?"

"Because… everything you say to me feels _real_."

A few moments pass in silence and I almost wanted to take back those words. But then he brushed his hand against my cheek, and the light touch was so significant it made me feel like I could melt into a puddle of goo.

"Well... everything I say to you is _real_." Ji Yong kissed my temple when I leaned into his chest. He just has a way with words that would leave a girl feeling special and infatuated. We weren't even officially together but I wanted to do so many things with him.

Actions always speak louder than words.

At that moment, we passed by a door and I pulled it open, dragging Ji Yong in with me. It was a coat closet, and I don't know if it was the darkness that had me dizzy... or the effects of his touch. We were once again so close, it was intoxicating to realize that he smelled so good. Not wasting any time, I felt his soft lips touch mine in a heated kiss . He kept his hands on my hips while the silky material of my dress was making a swishy sound as hands and limbs groped together in the darkness.

His tongue tentatively met my lips, and I felt a moan growing in the back of my throat as he sucked on my bottom lip. His lips were pressed so fervently against mine; it was so heated it nearly made me melt. If his hands hadn't been firmly on my back, I think I might have fallen on the ground. It was that type of kiss again where I felt it in my knees. When he trailed soft kisses from my collarbone and then across to my bare shoulders, I felt my mouth part in a silent gasp.

His arms slowly encircled around my lower back, pulling me even closer to him, if that was possible at all. The trail of kisses heading back up to my neck made me feel like it was the best feeling in the world. He let his mouth linger there, knowing all the right things to do that result in my erratic heart to beat even faster. I could seriously just die from a heart attack. I felt like it was about to jump out of my chest. I breathed hard when he started to provide lip suction on the sensitive skin.

"Stop…" I was so responsive to his touch. I was going crazy and wanted to really wish we weren't in a closet at that moment. Perhaps in one of the rooms at this hotel. "Don't kiss me there… I don't want a hickey…"

I heard Ji Yong chuckle a little bit, but then he stopped with the marks of possession, as if he did take my request into consideration.

"Be mine," his breath settled lightly on my lips before his own finally touched them in a soft, tender kiss. I don't know how long we were doing that. The only thing I could do was close my eyes, and savor the sound of his voice saying those words and the warmth of his lips against mine.

_This is so inappropriate_, I thought to myself.

Suddenly, he flicked a light switch and the small enclosed space lit up in brightness. At that point, I felt like it was possibly _the_ most unromantic place… ever. Seconds pass, and I was staring at him expectantly, hoping for the kisses to continue. Except, he only took my hands into his and brought it close to his chest. Nothing was said between us as we just stared at each other, breathing together in a perfect rhythm.

"Wanna go make out on the roof?"

_30 minutes later._

"I think I'm going to try quit smoking after New Year's."

I opened my eyes and pulled away from the kiss. Okay… that was random. "What?"

"You know those candy cigarettes you gave me? They kind of work." I couldn't hide my perplex expression and he laughed softly. "Isn't it your goal to get me to quit?"

"Yes… but I didn't think you'd be so willing."

"I've always wanted to. It's just hard because Top hyung is a chain smoker, and I've developed a habit to be his smoke break partner in the studio. But …." he trailed his fingers along my jaw, drawing me closer to his face until our noses touched. "For you, I could do it."

I smiled. "Really? You're just going to quit cold turkey like that?"

He nodded. "You have a way of making me to do things I wouldn't normally do."

"You have a way of making a girl feel special… your way with words…" I told him softly.

"Is it working on you?"

"Maybe…"

Slowly, he did the leading. Taking my hand in his, he pulled me towards him until he was so close I once again smelled that damn cologne he was wearing. Brushing a strand of hair out of my face, his touch against my cheek was very light like a feather. When I looked up, he had the sweetest expression on his face that made my inner core flutter. The ambience. The night before the start of a new year. It all just had my heart beating in anticipation when I thought of all the possibilities that were to come.

"So…" he encouraged.

I looked up into his eyes and just stared. I tried to think of a better answer to his question, but he had me flabbergasted. There was only one thing I could come up with.

"Kiss me."

"Is that a command?" He was laughing very softly as my cheeks turned pink.

"Yes, please…"

With his arms wrapped around me, I leaned upwards to meet his lips as he kissed me like that was what he knew best. It was a soft and gentle kiss. An amazing kiss, where the meeting of our lips evoked a myriad of emotions that can't be compared to anything else ever experienced. I don't know how long we were in that position, because whenever this happens… time always seems to stop. I know it's not the first time I've ever explained it that way, but it seriously feels like that.

When our heavy lip-locking ended, I exhaled and stepped back to smile at him, trying not to look too desperate.

"Yes. It's working."

"You don't have to tell me, I know you want me," he smirked playfully.

That night was the happiest I felt in a long while. I didn't want to go back down to the party and wanted to just stay up there with him. It was very cold but he was willing to give me his jacket. When the clock struck twelve, and the fireworks came on, I felt like it was the best conclusion to the night.

"Happy New Year…" he whispered in my ear.

"Happy New Year…" I smiled as he hugged me from behind.

"So are you going to give me my first kiss of the year?"

"Ji Yong ah…. aren't you sick of all the kisses from tonight?"

"Never. Besides, you have to start the year off right."

I placed a soft kiss to his lips as he grinned in content.

"You like me."

"…"

"Well, you don't have to say it directly. I know you're shy…" he grinned even more. "But your kissing makes up for it."

"…"

"Hana, I have something to give you."

I looked at him suspiciously, but followed along as he held onto my hand. I recognized the familiar blue box immediately when he took it out of his pocket.

"I want to make us official." He showed me a star shaped pendant that had a diamond in the middle. "In a way it's cliché to say that I am a star, but I want it to be close to your heart. If I'm ever away for any reason, know that I'm always there with you." He held onto me as he waited for me to respond. When I didn't, he asked it softly beside my ear.

"So… will you be my girlfriend? For real?"

Why did Ji Yong have me like putty in his hands? He just has a darn way with words that will make your heart melt.

"You're right. I do like you."

When he looked back down at me, I had never seen him smile so big before. He was right about that feeling. How liking someone so much… it can make your heart be filled with so many emotions that it could almost burst. Maybe there is room for another type of feeling in the future, but for now 'like' would be sustainable. As we kissed the night away, I knew I really liked him. The start of our relationship was only the beginning of something special. Although I was on a high from everything that was happening, in the back of my mind there was still that uneasy feeling; the fact that he is not just _my_ star, but also the _worlds_.

And little did we realize, someone was also watching us from behind, clenching their fist.


	17. The Proper Dating Etiquette

Is this what they call the honeymoon phase of a relationship? Ever since we started dating, he became a newer and even better person. The transition from friend to girlfriend took a little getting used to… not to mention, when it was finally announced we became a couple, there was a chorus of "FINALLY!" from everyone else.

Still, the period of getting to know each other was so _giving_, so _gentle_, and so _loving_. It's only been a few months, but Kwon Ji Yong definitely has the game down good. Real good.

_Every _little thing he did for me was a _saccharine _overdose. _Every _little thing he said would have my _inner core _warm up to its limit. _Every _time I saw him, my stomach did somersaults and my _heart _took a trampoline leap into my throat.

It's true. I love being his girlfriend. The PMS side of Ji Yong has been absent, and that's a good thing. And yes, men _can _get PMS-like symptoms. If some women can suffer through pre-menstrual syndrome, then some men can also suffer the same… they just assign it to different origins.

"Hana, can I ask you something?" Ji Yong's voice suddenly interrupted me from my thoughts.

I raised my eyes to his, and found him staring at me with nervousness.

"Of course." A slight sense of worry came upon me as I waited for his question. What was he going to ask me this time around? If I could cook for him? I already told him about the hereditary faulty genes in my family…

"Will you…" I watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down his neck when he swallowed heavily. "… will you go out with me?"

"What?" Confusion marked my face. What have we been doing these past few months then? Friends with benefits?

Ji Yong's expression was like a little boy. He looked so worried, and he was biting down on his bottom lip. "I mean… I want us to go out… just the two of us. Like on a _real _date."

"A _real _date?" I emphasized after him.

"You can tell me the truth. Dating me sometimes includes an extra three guys right? Excluding Tae Yang since he has his own girlfriend. I don't count all the times we spend at YG Entertainment or my apartment as dating."

I thought about it. To be honest, it was true… everything we had done so far involved Dae Sung, Seung Ri, and occasionally TOP. Not that I mind… they're good people. But due to his position, it was also very hard to go out and do normal couple things. As I sat there next to him, I couldn't help but smile. His nervousness made it seem as if he deliberated over this decision for days.

"Okay. Let's go out on a date."

Twenty minutes soon pass, and I was still patiently waiting for him to change. Sometimes I feel the roles in our relationship are quite reversed. _I'm_ always the one waiting on _him_. I started texting to Saori about my plans for the afternoon, but he interrupted me from doing so when he jumped out from behind the bonsai tree.

"Tada!"

I jumped up in surprise, almost throwing my phone into the air. "Ji Yong, you have _got _to stop doing that!" I spared a second glance, and then raised my eyebrows at the sight before me. "… aren't you hot underneath all that?"

He struck a classic pose, that cliché hand-to-chin one. "Babe, this is a part of superstar dating etiquettes!"

"Superstar?"

The grin fell off, and was replaced with a frown. "You know what I mean."

He was wearing dark shades (mind you the sun was almost setting) and had on one of those surgeon masks with cartoon characters on it. Talk about drawing more attention on himself…I can never understand what goes on in Ji Yong's mind sometimes. He was also wearing a really heavy coat and a bright red scarf. It was the beginning of spring, and the weather has been slightly warm. Don't accuse me for being a worry-wart, but I didn't want him to suffer from hyperthermia.

"You're drawing more attention right now with this getup. Go change."

"Don't worry babe, I'm a pro at this."

He didn't like to listen to me… so stubborn just like moi. After the both of us were ready, we headed out of the apartment. I was just about to put on my shoes, before I saw Seung Ri walking out from the kitchen, carrying Dae Sung's beloved Doraemon bowl.

"Nuna! Where are you going?"

"Out!" Ji Yong replied for me.

"Oh… can I come too?"

"No! We're …. _**dating**_!" He was so frustrated. He hurriedly put on his shoes and began dragging me towards the door.

"I know you guys are dating. But I'm so bored! This is the third bowl of ramen I'm eating…"

"Go bother Dae Sung! "

And with that he linked our arms together and headed towards the elevator. Standing next to him, I stared at his disguise and smirked. "You look stupid."

"Hey… do you want to go out or not?" He held onto my hand tightly, as if I would run away if he let go.

"You were kind of mean up there…"

"Yes, well… I want _**you **_all to _**myself**_." He smirked, and then extended his arm around my neck until I was buried close to his chest. The warmth plus the clean and fresh scent left me content. We weren't even officially on the date yet, but I was already grinning like a fool.

Another thirty minutes soon passed by in a boring taxi ride. He was being so secretive of where we were heading to. I'm pretty sure Ji Yong planned out this date for a very long time; he seemed so satisfied with the wide grin on his face.

"Just tell me already… where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise!" I smiled at him being so secretive. The driver dropped us off at the bottom of a long and narrow road. I realized we weren't even in the main city anymore. All I saw were a lot of trees and a lot of grass. We were walking for approximately ten minutes, before I finally saw the sign.

**_'For mauntain top. Go down is other side.'_**

What?

"Ji Yong… where are we going?"

"Babe. We're gonna hike up to the top of _that _mountain!" I stared afar, and cringed when I saw him pointing towards the huge mass of soil and plants established before us.

"This is your idea of a date?"

"Of course. Nature. Me. You. What's more romantic than this?"

"You should've told me to change into something more comfortable!"

"I told you, now that we're dating… you seriously have to start dressing more like a woman." At his words, I stared down at my jumper dress… but more importantly, I focused my attention to the heels I happened to be wearing, something that was so obviously not suitable for the great outdoors.

"Did you think I'd _**enjoy **_hiking in a dress?"

He gave me another smirk that was filled with content. "**_I'll_** _enjoy _it." Sneaky bastard. "Now come on… we have to head up there before it gets too dark, or we can't see the trail." He grabbed onto my hand and did the leading to the destination. I figured it shouldn't be that hard of a hike. This place was actually a popular tourist spot, so the roads were paved neat and tidy.

Another 20 minutes soon whizzed by, and then we passed by another sign.

**_'Please no feed cats. They carry disease.' _**

How reassuring...

Little by little, I realized we were traveling further and further away from modern attributes and saw more of nature's magnificent environment. It was my first time hiking, and it may be silly, but I was overcome with emotion that Ji Yong actually remembered the little fact about me. I was beginning to wonder what other mischievous things he had planned for the day. He just has a way of surprising… of being somewhat original … and even if you hate it, you can't help but find it appealing.

"Are we there yet?"

"Soon…"

_Another boring 10 minutes. _

"Are we there… yet?"

"Almost…"

_Another friggin' 8 minutes. _

"Ji Yong ah… I think I'm getting blisters." I stopped in my tracks and noticed the pink, swollen sores forming at the side of my toes and the back of my heel.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

I smiled at the thought. Before I even had a chance to answer, he was already crouched down with his back facing the front of me. I was a little hesitant if he could even carry me… it would be pretty sad if we both rolled off down this mountain.

"Hana?" He looked over his shoulder expectantly.

"Are you sure? … I'm pretty heavy."

"Yes you are, but I did it while you were drunk. You should be a little better now."

"You're calling me heavy? I only weigh 115 pounds!"

"If you round up, it's 120. Now hurry up and get on."

I was left astonished, but slowly crawled onto his back. When he lifted me up, my stomach took a slight leap. He really was the first boy who was willing to carry me. I didn't remember all the details from that particular night, when he carried me down the roof, but now that I was sober… I was definitely aware of everything happening in this moment. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and then buried my nose into his hair. I smelled his scent which I was so used to by now; something that left me feeling _safe, secure, _and _comforted_. Slowly, he made the final steps towards the top of the hill. I was so lost in the feeling…

God, you have been so good to me.

"Hyung, this sucks."

"I know." Dae Sung was quickly slurping up the tasty noodles. He had just come back from a schedule, and was hungry as hell. He was glad Seung Ri made him something to eat. Who knew maknae could have such a heart? And they say he's always so full of himself…

Seung Ri sat across from Dae Sung at the dining room table. He felt so disgusted after eating the third bowl of ramen. This was definitely going to his stomach, which would ruin those perfectly sculpted abs he had worked so hard for. He made a mental note to do an extra 300 sit-up's later on at night. He pushed the bowl away with one hand.

"Why are **_we _**always the ones left out of _**everything**_?"

"'Cause we don't have girlfriends…" the hungry boy reasoned out.

"That is _not _a legitimate excuse! TOP hyung has no girlfriend either!"

"He has his diet soda, so that's all that matters."

"Where is he anyways?"

"In his room…"

"Tae Yang hyung?"

"Also in his room…"

"Hyung…" Seung Ri let out a frustrated sigh. "See… this isn't awkward at all. What are those fans talking about? What are the hyungs thinking of? We are both enjoying our noodles on this ordinary March day… me, you, food… we can carry on a perfect conversation beyond 'How's the weather?'! I can have so much fun with you! Watch, we'll prove them wrong. We'll prove all the hyungs wrong. We can so have our own **_adventure_**!"

"Really? What did you have in mind?" Dae Sung's smile lit up the whole room, if that was possible.

"Well…." The mischievous boy grinned and pulled out a familiar black book. "I found hyung's journal."

"Ji Yong hyung's going to kill you if he finds out you stole it again."

Maknae scoffed. "I didn't steal it this time around. He just so happens to have left it in the bathroom, and I just so happen to have come across it. Now… this is my plan…"

He beckoned for the innocent boy to come closer, discussing with him the plans until they were both giggling away with delight.

"Ji Yong, how many more steps do we have to take?" I asked with my eyes closed.

"You mean _**I **_have to take. To answer you, none. We're here."

I quickly opened my eyes and saw that indeed, we were already at the top of the mountain. I took a swift look around the place and realized, only in Korea would you have so much nature preservation, but smack right on top, you'll find a convenience store and stationary shop for tourists.

Due to this time of the day, there weren't a lot of visitors present. There was the occasional couple scattered here and there, and also a few hardcore hikers (those who hike fast and take few breaks). Two sweaty men happened to pass by us when we decided to sit on a grassy hill, overlooking the city down below. Granted it was already a bit dark, but it was a pretty sight with all the lights sparkling across the dark night sky.

He lifted up my hair, and expertly wrapped the red scarf around my neck. "I wouldn't want you to get sick," he said softly and then kissed the tip of my nose.

"You're so good to me." I smiled. I took in a deep breath, and then let out a long sigh. "So… what do we do now?"

Ji Yong's lips curved upward in expressing happiness. He held my left hand and intertwined our fingers together. "Now… we enjoy the view."

_Ten minutes later._

"Ji Yong! I'm freeezzzinngg."

"And here you were thinking I was going to die of hyperthermia."

"Hey! I didn't know we were coming up to such high altitudes!" Jeezus, he just always has to make me sound like a dumbass. Ji Yong was such a know-it-all. Well, of course he'll know everything about this date, he planned it!

He wrapped his arms tightly around me and we continued to enjoy the view of the city together. Could I think of any other non-cliché way to describe it? No I can't, because it was _so beautiful_. Although it's such a trite expression, sometimes when you're with someone… and even if there are so many problems in this world… none seem to matter if only the person you like is there with you.

When I'm with Ji Yong, I feel that every second of every minute. Minutes become hours, and then hours would become days. It might be the honeymoon phase of our relationship, but he was so good to me. In fact, it was too good. I was only afraid that one day, everything might dissipate… and then the chemistry would combust into a big explosion.

"I'm glad you're here with me." He held me strongly as he rested his head on my shoulder. He buried his nose into my neck, and I enjoyed the warmth from his embrace. The mood was idealistic. Seeing the stars so amazingly clear that night was stunning. If I could wish upon every one of them, then I would be content that Ji Yong came into my life. I stole a quick glance at his face, and saw that he was smiling slightly while looking at the sky.

"What are you thinking of?" I asked.

At my question, he calmly turned back towards me. "Hm?"

He stared at me with great interest and brushed a strand of hair that fell over my face. His hand caressed my cheek and I had that warm and fuzzy feeling inside of me again. Those little things he does, it just makes my heartbeat speed into a frantic sprint, and my breath hitched. The butterflies in my stomach were having a field day…

"I was just thinking about languages."

"Languages?"

"Yeah… I was watching the history channel earlier this morning."

I raised an eyebrow. "The history channel?"

"Hey, I'm actually quite an intellectual, sans a college degree."

"I know that. I'm not looking down on you. You are a genius to me…" I smiled and softly kissed his cheek.

"Anyways, what caught my interest was the topic about linguistics. Did you know, the Ethnologue believes there are approximately over 6,000 languages spoken in the world today?"

Oh great, don't tell me he's going to give me a history lesson now. "That's a lot…"

"I know right? But then I really started to think about it, and realized even if there are so many different languages, it isn't a boundary that prevents anyone from listening to music of each respective language."

"What do you mean?"

"Babe. Music is the universal language of this world. Somehow we can all be connected by music… even if we don't understand what we're listening to."

He suddenly laid his head down onto my lap, and slowly exhaled. Everything was so calm and serene. I started to play with his hair, once again distracted by its pretty color and shininess. "Go on…"

"You know… how if words can fall short of expressing any sort of meaning in other languages, at least with music it can go on forever in vocalizing what you want to express."

"True. But you would know a lot more about music than me…"

"_Music_… is a form of art that can reach the deepest parts of your heart and soul." He placed his hand on my heart and gave me a charming smile. At that moment, I really hoped he couldn't feel how hard or fast it was beating. I still felt shy to let him know how he had such a big effect on me. But with the grin on his face, I'm sure he already knew exactly how I felt, without ever having to express it directly.

"I think it can convey any and every type of emotion. Isn't it amazing? We have so many fans from all around the world. And I love how music can bring everyone together…" he trailed off, smiling at me again.

I looked down at him and returned the gesture. "It is amazing. And you are so smart. But you think way too much…. even if it is about languages." When he sat back up, it was my turn to rest my head on his shoulder, as if he could calm my soul.

"I like languages. If I had a better memory, I wish I could memorize more languages of the world. I bet I know more ways to say 'Hello' from different countries than you do."

I looked up and grinned. "Oh yeah?"

"Hell yeah."

"Konnichiwa…."

"Ni hao…."

"Hola…"

"Bonjour…"

This continued on, and then it became a little competition between us. To figure out who knew the most ways of saying 'Hello' in a foreign language. I was actually leading him by a few marks before he finally said something that caught me off guard.

"Pom rak khun."

"What is that? Thai?"

"Mm-hm …" he agreed with a smile.

"No. I remember 'Hello' in Thai is Sawatdee Kah."

"Well, it doesn't mean hello…" he explained sneakily.

"What does it mean then?" I continued to question with curiosity.

"You should know…." He was drawing with his finger a particular shape onto my palm, but I wasn't paying any attention to it since I was so fixated on figuring out what he told me.

I started to think back to the last time we went to Thailand. I couldn't remember anyone teaching me that phrase. The only essential phrases I could recall was 'Where is the bathroom?" and 'I am hungry'. I turned back towards him confused.

"I still don't know."

He was now smirking, and that made me have an even greater desire to find out what he just said.

"You didn't just say something dirty to me, right?" I asked wearily.

"Of course not."

"I don't think you're going to tell me, so I guess I'll have to get back to you on that…"

The corners of his mouth twitched into a little smile, and he leaned in slowly. My eyes went wide, and I thought for a moment he was going to kiss me, but he stopped half way between the space that separated us.

"Alright. I'll wait." He concluded the end of that discussion with a kiss on my forehead.

He resumed back to the position of holding my hand, placing it near his chest. This time I could feel _his _heartbeat. We were both just laying there… on the grass. Nothing should ruin this moment.

"You must really love music. You're very passionate about it…"

"Babe, of course. If you don't have passion… what will drive your goals and ambition? I dislike it when people have no confidence in what they do."

"Do you ever worry about failure?" I wasn't really looking at him anymore, more so towards the back of us… because I heard laughing and whispers.

"Failure is an inevitable part of our lives. We go through many experiences where we win some and we lose some. It's okay to fail, so long as you don't give up."

"I don't want to be a failure in life..."

"You won't." He crawled over me and placed both of his arms on either side, enclosing me within his personal space. He kissed me lightly on the nose. As close as we were, I didn't know what else to do but stare into his eyes. He stayed in the position of balancing his weight above me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I started rubbing my cheeks.

"I just noticed you have a few freckles on your nose…" he touched the bridge of it lightly and rubbed it for a brief moment. He tilted his head, and stared at me for awhile, examining my face with a curious expression.

Following his words, I started to notice so many things about his face too. How he has a mole on his right cheek, and a slight scar near his temple. How he hasn't shaved for the past few days, because I could already see the slight stubble on his chin. How his lips were pouting ever so slightly… and I just wanted to kiss him fully on the mouth.

"And you have a small scar right here." He pointed his finger near my chin.

"I was just looking at your scar right there." I pointed to the one near his eye.

"And how the dimple on this side of your cheek dents a little bit more than the other..."

"Hm… well you don't have any dimples, but you're still cute." I grinned.

"Hana... despite of all these imperfections, you're still beautiful to me."

I backed away from his face and blushed. There he goes again with those sweet words. I wasn't exaggerating. I watched him for a few more seconds, and then a gust of dusty wind blew my hair over my face, ruining my chance to kiss him at that moment.

"Do you get along with your parents? You don't really talk about them that much," he suddenly asked.

"… it's not that. I think I get along okay with them. I just don't think they are supportive of what I like to do."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. I don't meet their expectations?"

"Well. You should follow your dreams. Don't fall into other people's expectations. You are yourself. You have your own mind. To be yourself in a world that is constantly trying to make you something else is the greatest accomplishment."

After hearing those words, I slowly started to understand… how even if we were the same age, Ji Yong knew so much more about life and about this confusing world. He has experienced and seen so much more than all that I could ever see. Maybe from that, it has given him an optimistic outlook for everything, no matter good or bad, while I was more of a pessimist.

Essentially, I also realized Ji Yong and I actually didn't have too many things in common. He had an outgoing personality, while I was an introvert. We were like polar opposites, but somehow… we complimented each other. Maybe having a relationship is about getting our own needs met, as selfish as that sounds. To find that special someone who is complimentary to us, who can help us _learn, heal, and grow. _

"I know. Thanks. How come we're talking about such deep stuff today?"

"Well… that can only mean our relationship is getting stronger." He gave me that amazing smile and I felt the butterflies in my stomach swirl. It was very quiet for a few more moments before we heard rustling coming from up above. And just when we were about to kiss, I heard a tree branch break.

"Hyung!"

Ji Yong cursed under his breath and got off of me. "Please don't tell me it's who I think it is…"

"Nuna!"

I turned around and saw Dae Sung and Seung Ri waving frantically from the higher ledge above us.

"Hyung! I knew you would be here!"

"I didn't even tell you I was going to be here!"

"Well, great minds think alike duh!"

Ji Yong grumbled for a few more seconds before he ran up to them. I didn't even know he had a camera until he took it out from his coat pocket. "Since you're already here… here! Take the picture for us!"

He ran back down to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

Seung Ri held the camera. "Okay … 1-2-3 … say sexy!"

Bewilderment appeared across the both of our faces, and _*click*_ the flash was almost blinding against the dark night sky.

"Maknae!"

"Hehe… awww… you guys look so cute confused."

"Take it over!"

"Alright, alright... 1-2-3… say kimchi!" _*click*_

"How'd it turn out?" I looked up to the playful boy.

"Aw nuna… you guys look like the perfect couple." He grinned back down at me.

"Of course. I have the most perfect girlfriend." Ji Yong wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No one is perfect."

"You are." He kissed me lightly on the nose again, which was slightly cold from the freezing weather. I could never say it enough. He just had a way with words… but I couldn't complain. He made me feel like the happiest girl in this world.

After the two youngest received some scolding's from their leader, we all walked down the trail together and headed back into the city. Dae Sung and Ji Yong were walking ahead pretty fast, actively discussing over where to go for dinner. I trailed behind the both of them, and then Seung Ri caught up with me.

"Nuna…" He was speaking in a soft voice, and he placed a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Dae Sung hyung and I were watching you guys for awhile actually."

Creepy. "Oh yeah? How come?"

"We were waiting for you guys to kiss," he snickered. Seung Ri is such a mischievous little dongseng…

Immediately, I started to blush. "Well… we didn't, thanks to you guys."

"Oh nuna, I know you've done a lot of kissing with hyung already," he winked. "But actually … I'm glad you're with hyung now. He really likes you. So… don't hurt him…"

I looked up confused. "I won't hurt Ji Yong."

"Yeah… I know you won't." He gripped my shoulder and smiled. "You're really not like the other girls in the past. I haven't seen him this happy before…"

I looked ahead and stared straight at Ji Yong's backside. He was walking happily with an arm around Dae Sung's shoulder, laughing away with the brightest smile in the world.

"I haven't been this happy either…" I whispered to myself.

_A couple days later… _

"Babe, what are you doing on Saturday?"

"I don't have any plans yet. Why?"

"Let's go out on another date."

"Another one?" I asked.

"The last one didn't really go as planned." I could hear him cursing the two youngest under his breath, but then he looked back down to me and smiled. "It wasn't how I envisioned it to be."

I gave a slight laugh. "How did you envision it to be like?"

"Well…" He was slightly smirking, because I couldn't seem to contain my enthusiasm. "Maybe something like when I pick you up around 6 or so…" He leaned over to me, holding on to my hand and drawing me closer with every word. "…. I take you out to dinner and maybe a movie, and then…I'll kiss you goodnight so you'll go to sleep with sweet, sweet dreams…"

His lips met mine a few seconds later, and I was so lost in it. His palms were caressing my cheeks as he gave me a genuine and affectionate lip-lock. He gently wrapped my body in his embrace, until he closed the remaining space between us. I didn't care if I was going to be late for work. If Ji Yong kisses me like this every morning to start off my day… I am a happy woman.

"So is that a yes?" he finally breathed, breaking the kiss. My body was weak from his teasing, and the feel of his physique molded against mine.

"Hell yes," I said breathlessly.

Tae Yang stood in front of the door, anxiously pacing back and forth. _Crap_, he thought to himself. _Should I or shouldn't I? _Ji Yong always warned him about TOP's advice. It was like getting the luck of the draw. Some days you could be lucky and win, and some days… not. But he's always heard how his hyung was… _so experienced_. He contemplated for a few more moments, before saying a silent prayer and then turning the doorknob. _I'm going to risk it, and hope luck is on my side,_ he thought again.

When he opened the door, he found TOP sitting cross-legged on his bed, writing in his food diary again… and probably tallying up his total calorie intake for the day. The busy individual was muttering to himself, using all ten fingers and ten toes to count those significant figures that can break or change one's diet plan.

"Frick, how much was in Seung Ri's nasty soup that other night?" He paused for awhile to contemplate. "Hm… I'll just assume it's 100 because it's my lucky number…" As he began writing the three figures with a pencil, he heard someone clear their throat by the doorway.

"Hyung, logging in your calories again?"

The older one looked up from his Hello Kitty notebook and smirked. "Tae Yang… what brings you here… to my room?"

"I can't come to your room now?" Tae Yang walked to the bed, taking a seat by the edge of where TOP's foot was resting.

"You're always welcome to TOP's Crib. I miss you hiding in my bed, and then scaring the out of me when I used to come home late from schedules. But… now that you're too _busy _with your _girlfriend_… I suppose I'm put on the backburner now," he replied curtly, slight jealousy evident in his voice.

"Hyung don't get stressed. I know when that happens you become an emotional eater…"

"I am _**not **_an emotional eater!"

"Then why do you always steal Seung Ri's snacks?"

"I can't say no to chocopies!"

"Anyways hyung… I need advice."

"Ya know I'm always here for ya, homeskillet."

"Hyung…"

"What?"

"I think I'm ready."

"To go somewhere?"

"No…. I'm _ready_."

"For?..."

"Ready for that next part in a relationship… to make sweet love to the woman I love." After blurting it out, Tae Yang blushed tremendously. He has a hit song about making love, but now the thought of actually performing the act was making him worry over fumbling and then screwing up.

TOP scrunched up his face in disapproval. "God, Tae Yang. What's up with you and all that sentimental ? Are you living in the 80's? It's called Sex. Intercourse. Shagging. Banging. Bumping uglies. Fu—"

"Hyung! You're so vulgar. I'm not even sure if I came to the right person… but I need advice. I think I'm ready… ," he trailed off.

"Whatchutalking about boy? Men are always ready. You were born ready, Tae Yang! Have you hit shortstop yet?"

"What stop?"

"The field position between second and third base." TOP saw the confused look on Tae Yang's face, and decided he hadn't. "Have you even kissed her yet?" he inquired with a skeptical expression.

"Of course I've kissed her!"

"Is there… heavy petting and feeling up while making out?"

"Uh… sometimes… but she usually makes me stop."

"What? She's giving you blue balls? Damn… harsh."

"Okay, hyung… you're not helping me. I'm going to leave…"

"No don't leave! I won't tease you anymore."

"Well… we've been uh… fooling around a lot… and she hasn't had any protests… is that a sign I should make the next move?"

"Damn right boy! You're gonna hit home base!"

"Can you stop analyzing it like a friggin' baseball game?" Tae Yang asked irritated.

"Alright fine. So … is it gonna be tonight?"

"No, I don't think so. I didn't get the… stuff."

"Condoms?"

"Yeah…" Tae Yang's face immediately turned red and he proceeded to stand up. "Oh man, I really shouldn't be telling you this!"

TOP grabbed his arm, signaling for him to sit back down. "No no… I'm proud of you man, already thinking about protection. This shouldn't be anything embarrassing, after all, condoms are only shields against the evils of sexually transmitted diseases and pregnancy."

"…"

"Do you even know how many types of condoms there are?" When he saw that Tae Yang looked clueless, he continued with his lesson. "Condoms are like shoes or hats, both of which you enjoy wearing, so I'm sure my analogy shouldn't be that confusing. There are many shapes and sizes, and they all feel different when worn by different people."

"So uh… which one is the best?"

"Tae Yang, Tae Yang, Tae Yang…" TOP continued to taunt in a mockery tone. "Designating one condom as being the best is like trying to find the world's prettiest diamond. It simply can't be done! My only advice is to experiment, see what you feel comfortable with… see what she feels comfortable with… ya get what I'm sayin'?"

"Uh… I think so?"

"Like I said. There is variety, so you'll have many choices to choose from. Ribbed ones… flavored ones… glow-in-the-dark ones…your very own light saber heh heh heh…"

"Flavored ones?"

"That's what makes it more fun," he added with a wink. "Anyways, most condoms comply with industry regulations nowadays, so you shouldn't be too worried. Just stay away from those that say 'Trogens' or any of the 'four-for-a-quarter' jobs."

"Oh god…" Tae Yang started shaking his head.

"Remember. Be safe. And enjoy yourself." TOP grinned and patted him on the shoulder. "And don't forget the foreplay. Otherwise you'll end it before it even officially starts."

"What?"

"Talk dirty to her."

"Hyung… you're the worst person to ever go to for advice. I'm going to go away now," Tae Yang concluded and proceeded to leave. He stopped at the doorway when he heard the older one's voice again.

"You know what this means Tae Yang?"

"…"

"The next time I see you, you're going to be devirginized! It's a good thing you're with an older woman… she should lead you in everything."

"Peace!" Tae Yang slammed the door.

TOP looked back down at his diary and chuckled. "Keep saying that Tae Yang... but you are gonna come back as a brand new man." After a few more moments of tallying up the numbers, he grinned back at himself. "Chee-hee baby! Didn't surpass the 1600 mark today. Skinny jeans here I come!"


End file.
